


“The Future’s So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades”

by madtad1



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Love/Hate, Redemption, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtad1/pseuds/madtad1
Summary: A new story! I won't lie, some of you will hate this one. It will be depressing.Seriously depressing.Not my anime, not my characters, just my FanFicPlease enjoy!
Relationships: Accelerator/Last Order, Accelerator/Misaka Worst, Index Librorum Prohibitorum/Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko, Saten Ruiko/Uiharu Kazari
Comments: 54
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One: In the Beginning…

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! I won't lie, some of you will hate this one. It will be depressing.
> 
> Seriously depressing.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my FanFic
> 
> Please enjoy!

They had been Friends, Enemies, Frenemies, Lovers, Haters… You get the idea.

They were inexplicably, irretrievably, wonderfully connected by shared experiences, loves, traumas, and even deaths. Sometimes they loved each other, sometimes they hated each other, sometimes…they didn’t know what they felt. There were times they kissed each other, times they tried to kill each other.

Tonight was a time to celebrate each other. The location? A restaurant called, “Redemption”.

How did they all get there? Well…

In a rare moment of quiet in their dorm room, two girls were studying as they had exams coming up. The little red head kept sighing and glancing at her older roommate. Finally, the older girl closed her book, pushed back slightly from her desk, and gave her attention to the younger one.

“By my count, that was the fifty-seventh heavy sigh, Kuroko. What’s wrong?”

Shirai sighed again and looked over at her roommate, and unrequited love of her life, and said sadly, “I was just thinking, Sissy. In less than a year you will be graduating from Tokiwadai and going to another school. I know it’s selfish of me, but I will be lonely without you.”

Misaka looked and she could see real tears forming in Shirai’s eyes.

“Sissy, you will go to another school, have a new roommate, and we will probably not see each other again,” Shirai said sadly. “I know I am an embarrassment to you, but…”

“You are not an embarrassment; you are my best friend! I don’t what I would do without you!” Misaka said fervently. 

She looked at Shirai, “I don’t know what I will do without you after next year,” Misaka whispered. “I wish Tokiwadai had a High School.”

There was a silence.

“Mikoto…why don’t you and Shokuhou ask the Board to develop one?” Shirai asked. “They can’t ignore *two* Level 5s asking…”

“I don’t know, Kuroko. I’m going to need a really good science program to get into the University programs I want…I doubt Tokiwadai could do that in a year…”

Sad silence.

“Kuroko?”

“Yes, Sissy?”

“Why don’t you take extra courses starting now and over the Break to graduate early. I will help you. You could challenge some of the classes and just take the Final Exams to get the course credit and graduate with me!”

“But how could I get enough studying in to challenge all those classes?” Shirai cried.

“Are you willing to take a chance and trust me?”

“With my heart and soul, Sissy.”

“Then let me contact a few people and see if my plan might work,” Misaka said. “Have you thought about what your career goals are yet, Kuroko?”

“Not really, you?”

“Doctor-Researcher. I want to help my Sisters and people with rare genetic diseases, like those assh… others lied to me about so many years ago,” Misaka replied. “Why don’t you study and become a Researcher, Kuroko? You already have investigation skills from Judgement; it would be a natural for you!”

Misaka blushed, “We might even work together…” she whispered.

Shirai was shocked. Misaka was actually looking at staying with her that far into the future? She thought about it. 

“I like your ideas, Mikoto. Let me see what being a Researcher is like. But that’s a Hard Yes from me on graduating early. Tell me what I need to do,” Shirai said firmly.

Misaka started texting madly on her phone.

“No! What the fuck do you mean I need to go to school, Yomikawa?” Accelerator shouted. “The City pays me a lot to stay here, stay out of the way, and not cause trouble. It works for me; it works for them!”

He glared at Yomikawa, who was unimpressed with his theatrics. “Besides, who will take care of the goddamned sniveling Brat, if I’m not here? You going to leave her with the Bitch?” Accelerator jerked his thumb at Misaka Worst who was sitting smirking and laughing at his discomfort.

“Oh, no. Worst is going to school with you!”

“WHAT?!” screamed Accelerator and Misaka Worst.

“Yes, you both need an education and can keep an eye on each other and keep each other out of trouble.”

“That’s not fair!”

“She’s the one who causes trouble!”

“You’re both going to a Certain High School, starting tomorrow. End of discussion. Uniforms are already in your rooms. You will be in the same class as Kamijou Touma.”

"That fucking hero? This just keeps getting worse!”

“Big Sister’s crush, heh, heh, heh? This will be fun!”

“What about Misaka Misaka Misaka Misaka asks anxiously?”

“You will be staying here with Kikyou, Sweetie. She will be home schooling you until we get a grip on your education level, then we will decide what to do, ok?”

“NO! cries Misaka Misaka angrily. Misaka Misaka wants to be with Accelerator-ani Misaka Misaka cries bitterly attempting to shed real tears to try to break Yomikawa’s heart.”

Yomikawa bent over and picked up Last Order. “OK, Last Order, Kids. We need to talk for a moment. Accelerator, Worst; the truth is the City could decide at any time to end your stipends and leave you with nothing. Without an education, what would you do? You can’t go around killing and maiming for money,” Yomikawa said kindly. 

“Why not? Dark Side pays well,” Accelerator said with a smirk.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” Yomikawa said. “Let me put it another way, I know you like living here, no matter how much you try to pretend otherwise. I know you adore Last Order and she loves you too. Do I make myself clear or do I need to spell it out for you?”

Yomikawa then turned to Worst. “As for you, don’t forget that you are still on INTERPOL’s Wanted List.”

“You wouldn’t!” they both cried out.

“Try me. We leave for classes at seven am. Sharp.”

“Touma?”

“Yes, Index?”

“I want to go to school with you. I’m tired of being all alone all day! I want to get an education too!”

“Index, we’ve talked about this. You are here without any papers. You can’t go to school; they would arrest you and send you back to the Church!”

Index’s green eyes got really, REALLY big and filled with tears. “Touma,” she whimpered, “Please. I’ll even stop biting your head. I want to be with you. I really want to go to school.” 

Kamijou’s heart melted when he saw her face. “Index,” he said softly. “I’m sorry, I had no idea this meant so much to you. Let me reach out to a few people and see if we can fix this.”

Kamijou grabbed his phone and composed a text message to someone that might be able to point him in the right direction.

[“Biribiri? It’s Kamijou and I need your help, please.”]

“Why all this mystery, Uiharu? Why did you ask me to dinner at Josephs? Why couldn’t I tell anyone else?” asked Saten all curious.

Uiharu has gotten them a table for two in the back, away from all the other diners, where they could be private. Saten thought Uiharu looked a little stressed and embarrassed.

“Is something wrong, Uiharu? Did something bad happen?” asked Saten, now worried.

“No, Saten-san. It’s good and bad at the same time,” said Uiharu with a strange look on her face. “I’ve been offered a full scholarship to Nagatenjouki Academy because of my computer skills.”

“That’s wonderful! For High School?”

“For next semester. That’s the bad.”

“Next semester?! You would be leaving Sakugawa and transferring there? I will be here alone?”

Uiharu nodded miserably.

“I’m so happy for you, Uiharu! It’s a great opportunity! You have to go!” enthused Saten.

“I didn’t want to go without you so I told them no,” Uiharu explained.

“You did WHAT?!” cried Saten, “Are you crazy?”

Uiharu smiled at her best friend. “Only a little.” She pulled a thick packet from her purse. “They want me so badly they offered a scholarship for you too.”

Saten looked at her little friend in amazement. She thought she was going to faint. “You did that for me?” Saten whispered.

“It is conditional on you keeping very high grades, but not dependent on your Level. You will have to share a room with me instead of having a single,” said Uiharu. “It will be a huge boost for your chances at a good University too, if you study hard, Saten-san.”

“But Uiharu, you could have lost your chance…”

Uiharu shrugged, “There would be others, but I only have one best friend,” Uiharu said with a smile, “Besides, who else can I trust to check my panties?”

“I need you and Silver Sister to meet me at Dr Heaven Canceller after school today. She needs to dress in *normal* clothes, not those robes. Bring her passport. Let her know she will have to give a blood sample and undergo a brief physical. I will stay with her while she does, so she has a girl with her.”

“How much will all this cost, Biribiri? I don’t have much…”

“Don’t worry about the money; it’s taken care of. We will discuss how you can “repay” me later,” Misaka said with a teasing tone of voice.  
Large sweat drop.

“Tooouuuummmmaaaaaa! Why can’t I wear my robes??”

“Index, I don’t know, but if you want to go to school with me, if you want to become legal, we have to do what Misaka-san is asking.”

“Hmph! Short Hair is probably doing this just to humiliate me!”

“Index, she’s not like that!

Index grudgingly wore a little dress she had and went with Kamijou to the hospital. Misaka met them inside the door and took them through the back halls to Dr Heaven Canceller’s office.

“Index, that dress looks so pretty on you!” Misaka said sincerely.

“Thank you, Short Hair. But why couldn’t I wear my robes?”

“We are about to do something very illegal. We know that the government here knows about your presence in the city. We are going to try to set you up as legal by getting around certain computer triggers. Dr Canceller, Uiharu, and myself are hacking the system to do this, but we need to be careful.”

“Oh!”

“We need a blood sample from you for the database, but Dr Heaven Canceller will ‘fix it’ so it isn’t quite right and can’t be used against you magically.”

Index smiled gratefully and clapped her hands.

“Also, we need pictures of you, but I will redo your hair a little, then Uiharu will work some magic with it and voila, get you through the sensors,” Misaka explained. “Index, is that your real name?”

Index’s face clouded. “I don’t know: no one does. It would have been wiped from my memory years ago.”

“Do you want a new name, to go with your magical name? Now is your chance.”

Index thought hard for a moment. Then she giggled, “I have it, Short Hair: ‘Shirubāshisutā Index’.” (1)

Kamijou and Misaka looked at Index stunned for a moment, then Misaka started: 

“Ha. Haha. Hahahahahahahahaha!”

Kamijou joined her and all three were soon having a good laugh. They were still chuckling when they got to the good Doctor’s office.

“Ah, the girl with the sharp teeth and large appetite! You are the one we need to help put over dear Aleister! Come in!”

After sending Kamijou away to the lobby under strict orders to stay there until the girls came for him, Dr Canceller did a quick exam of Index. 

“You’re too healthy!”

Took a blood sample and logged it. Then did something to it.

“OK, no one will be able to do any hocus-pocus with this anymore!”

Finally, he sat at his computer and did some typing. He looked up at the two girls with his kindly face, pointed, and said, “OK, Misaka the white screen is over there.”

Misaka led Index over the screen. Misaka put Index’s hair into a ponytail, “Look straight ahead and don’t smile.”

Index complied as Misaka took several pictures with her mobile and sent them off along with some texts. She got a reply, and sent another message. “OK, we are all set.”

Misaka went back to Dr Heaven Canceller and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. “Thank you so much Doctor!”

“Try to keep Kamijou from using his suite here so much and we will call it even!” the Doctor replied with a laugh.

Misaka took Index by the hand and led her back to Kamijou. When they met up in the lobby, Misaka said, “We need to go to the 177th Judgement Office now to pick everything up.”

Kamijou looked panicked. 

“Will Shirai-san be there?”

“I told her to behave.”

The three took a bus that dropped them near the Judgement Office and then walked the last bit, before going upstairs. Misaka opened the door and spotted Uiharu, hard at work at her desk. 

“Uiharu?” Misaka called out tentatively. 

Uiharu stopped what she was doing. “Hi Misaka-san! Hi Kamijou-san and Index-san!”

The three entered and Kamijou looked around nervously. Uiharu laughed, “Don’t worry, she’s out with Konori-sempai on patrol.”

Kamijou visibly relaxed.

“Misaka-san, I have everything here, with Index-san…I mean Shirubāshisutā-san’s new ID cards, Passport stamps, School ID, everything. She starts tomorrow at a Certain High School in the same class as Kamijou-san!”

Index clapped her hands happily and rushed over to give Uiharu a big hug and a kiss. She then did the same to an embarrassed Misaka.

Kamijou just had a huge smile on his face as he went over and bowed low to Uiharu, then picked her up and hugged her and gave her a kiss. He took a look around and then hugged and kissed Misaka as well.

< POP >

“HANDS OFF YOU APE!”

< ZAP!! >

And this time the flying kick missed Kamijou and Shirai ended up in a smoking heap on the floor.

“Sissy!”

“Which part of ‘Best Behavior’ was unclear?”

“His Ape lips were defiling your sublime beauty!”

“Maybe I want to be defiled.”

“Sissy!”

“Misaka!”

“Short Hair!”

“What did I miss?” asked Konori-sempai as she entered a few minutes later when order had been restored. “Please bear in mind there are a few things I do not want to know about, officially.”

“Well,” Uiharu said, “Saten and I are changing schools next semester to Nagatenjouki Academy.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“Congratulations!”

“Awesome!”

“It means I won’t have as much time for Judgement though as I must keep my grades up and also work in their computer lab as part of my scholarship.”

Uiharu looked at Shirai and bowed. “I am sorry partner.”

“Well, Uiharu…I might be reducing my hours as well, as I am going to try to accelerate my graduation to match Mikoto’s so we can attend high school together,” Shirai revealed.

Everyone was stunned.

“That’s very ambitious,” Konori-sempai said calmly, “But if anyone can pull it off, you can, Shirai-chan.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, Senpai. I was worried when Misaka suggested it, but I am feeling little more confident now,” Shirai said.

“Misaka suggested it?” Kamijou said.

“Yes,” Misaka said calmly, “I realized that I would be lost without Kuroko and asked her if she would be willing to try.”

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

“You are a great friend,” Index said sincerely, “Your love for Shirai shines through.”

Now Misaka and Shirai exchanged uncomfortable glances and blushed.

Uiharu smiled at Index. “We all chipped in and bought some gifts for you!” She presented Index with some giftwrapped boxes. Index was all starry eyed and rushed over to tear them open. Inside she found school uniforms, pencils and pens, a cute pencil box with the Magical Girl character she loved on it, a bento lunch box, and a new leather school case to use for school. Index was crying from happiness.

Two weeks later Misaka and Shirai were meeting Dr Heaven Canceller at the hospital. They had to change out of their Tokiwadai Uniforms at the 177th and come in disguise, with hats and Shirai’s distinctive hair tucked up in the hat. Dr Heaven Canceller holds his finger to his lips and motions the two girls to follow him.

They head into the Esper testing facility where they meet up with Misaka 10032 and Yomikawa-sama’s partner Yoshikawa Kikyou. No one said a word as the Doctor led them to a wall that was covered with posters about ability training. He laid his hands in two different places on the wall and a laser activated and scanned his face, then his eyes. The doors to the room suddenly locked and the square where they were standing suddenly started to descend through the floor.

Shirai was so startled she almost teleported. Only Misaka’s hand grabbing her arm at the last second stopped her. The platform seemed to drop for over a hundred meters before stopping in what seemed like a cave. The Doctor led the way off. “All right, we can talk here. We don’t have very long before I will be missed, but long enough to accomplish our goal today.”

He looked at Shirai. “Shirai-chan, Misaka has explained what you are trying to do and it is admirable. What we are going to do today is not cheating but a way of cramming two years’ worth of learning into your brain in a very short time.”

“Misaka 10032 reports this is the process of how all the Sisters were educated and is relatively safe with few side-effects.”

Shirai’s eyes opened so wide they almost took over her whole head. “Doctor, will I be talking like that for the rest of my life?” Shirai asked in fear.

The Doctor laughed, “No, only if this was used on you at birth, Shirai-chan. What we are going to do is only teach you all the courses you need to catch up to Misaka-chan and graduate, plus a few extras as a bonus. You will have to hide your light under a bushel and appear to study hard over the next few months so it looks like you learned these skills and courses normally.”

“Skills?”

“Let an old man give you a surprise gift, Shirai-chan. I know you will like it.”

He led the girls over to part of the cave and the lights came on. There was a glass tube there with a weird helmet inside connected to a large number of cables.

“No! Hell no!” 

Shirai started shivering and shaking.

“Kuroko, what’s wrong?” Misaka asked with concern.

“It’s a coffin.”

“It’s your ticket to staying with me.”

“Friend Shirai, it is actually comfortable and time passes quickly Misaka 10032 states quickly.”

“Do I have to get undressed?”

“Only your hat, Shirai-chan.”

“Let’ do this before I lose my nerve,” Shirai muttered. She took off her hat and Kikyou and Misaka 10032 moved in. Shirai was placed in the tube and made comfortable on the gelpads. The helmet was fitted and adjusted over her head, then the lid was closed. Kikyou and the Doctor fired up the controls and the Doctor produced a memory crystal stick and handed it to Kikyou who inputted it into the machine.

The Misaka Sisters stood to the side and watched the machine start working. Misaka 10032 took her Sister’s hand. “Do not worry Big Sister, most likely Friend Shirai will be fine.”

Misaka looked at her Sister. “That is not reassuring.”

The machine finished its work. Kikyou and the Doctor opened the coffin, removing Shirai from the helmet and machine. They placed her in a chair and gave her a bottle of water. 

“How do you feel, Kuroko?” Misaka asked anxiously.

“Shirai feels tired Friend Misaka Shirai admits. How long was Shirai in the machine Friend Misaka Shirai asks?”

Misaka staggered, she fell onto her butt on the floor, staring at Shirai, who was giving a blank stare at her. 

“Shirai?” Misaka cried. “Doctor?!! What happened?”

Doctor Heaven Canceller started looking over the readings on the machine with Kikyou. Misaka grabbed Shirai and started crying. “I’m sorry, Kuroko, so sorry! I asked you to do this so you would be with me and now I’ve hurt you!”

“Don’t cry Friend Misaka Shirai is still alive Shirai states calmly.”

Misaka started kissing Shirai’s face, “But you’re changed, you’re not the girl I lo…know!”

“The girl you what, Sissy?!”

*”KUROKO!!!”*

< ZAP! >

“Oh, your love-whip!”

Misaka was sobbing, “You made me think I destroyed your brain!”

“Well, Sissy, technically it would have been the Doctor, not you,” Shirai gasped from the floor. 

Misaka picked Shirai up from the floor and held her tight. “You scared me! Don’t ever do that again!”

“I’m sorry, Sissy, but it was too good a joke not to do!”

“Well now that you have taken two years off of my life span, young Shirai, do you want to know what surprise I have for you?”

“I’m a little worried, Doctor.”

“Without bringing up bad memories for Misaka-chan, I know that both of you have talked about you becoming the first Level 5 Teleporter, correct?”

“Yes, Doctor, but I just can’t seem to get over the hump.”

“OK, everyone stand behind little Shirai. Shirai, see that box there about 3 meters in front of you?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“It weighs about twenty-five kilos. Now, without moving, teleport it from where it is sitting to three meters further away from us.”

“But I need to touch it to do so!”

“Do you? Look at the box, then send it to a spot you choose three meters further down the room.”

Shirai stared at the box, then doing the N-Space calculations in her head, tried to send it three meters further away to a spot she saw on the floor.

< POP >

Shirai dropped her water bottle.

“But I can’t teleport things I’m not touching…”

“You mean you couldn’t before…”

Shirai gaped at the Doctor.

“Your weight limit is greatly increased, though you will have to test yourself to see what it is. Your range is greater too, though, again, you will have to test yourself. Your next testing session you should be certified the first Level 5 teleporter.”

“Class, please settle down,” Komoe-sensei asked with her high-pitched voice. Everyone immediately behaved as no one wanted to disappoint their beloved little teacher. “Class, we have new students joining our class today, please make Shirubāshisutā Index, Accelerator, and Misaka Worst feel welcome.”

Accelerator came in and just walked to the back of the room to an empty desk, sat down, and slumped over, glaring at everyone. 

Misaka Worst came in and she had obviously altered her uniform to make the skirt shorter. She also was doing her best to exude sex appeal. “Hello,” she said in a sexy voice, “I am Misaka Worst, Please take care of me. Especially you, *Savior*…”

“Oooooooooooo…” all the boys said, while staring at Kamijou with hatred in their eyes.

Misaka Worst walked down the row of desks and trailed her fingers over Kamijou’s shoulders, before sitting next to Accelerator at the back.

Index entered the room and bowed. “Good morning, my name is Shirubāshisutā Index and I am excited to join you all and finally go to school! Please take care of me.” Index literally skipped down the rows of desks until she got to an empty one between Kamijou and her friend, Himegami Aisa. 

“Kawai!” said one of the girls.

Index carefully unpacked her supplies onto her desk and hung her case from the desk’s hook. She then devoted her attention to Komoe-sensei’s teaching.

To everyone’s surprise, except Kamijou’s, Index was the class’ top student within a few weeks. Within a few months, she was the top student at the school. Eidetic memory will help with that. Strangely no one minded because Index’s sweet nature, willingness to help everyone, and child-like innocence made her popular with all the students.

Any attempts to ask her out on dates by boys or girls were always politely declined in a courteous manner by Index declaring she was too far behind in her schooling and not ready to be pursued romantically. 

She became thick as thieves with Himegami and Iron Wall Girl Fukiyose, forming a counter balance to the Delta Force Idiots. Index also was responsible for drawing Himegami out of her shell and getting her to speak more…at least to Fukiyose and herself. Fukiyose was also a useful sounding board for advice about how to advance a relationship with a clueless boy…

Misaka Worst flirted outrageously with Kamijou constantly, but was frustrated by how clueless he was…or oblivious… She tried touching. She tried whispering in his ear; bending over with her blouse undone. That just caused him to scream, cover his eyes and run away.

It also made Accelerator laugh his ass off at her.

When they were in the privacy of his dorm room, Kamijou always took the time to tell Index how proud he was of her and her academic achievements. She, in turn, helped him with his homework, making sure he turned it in on time, so he would not have as many detentions and would therefore have more time with her. A mutually beneficial arrangement.

It also helped Index to realize something one night. She and Kamijou had finally finished their homework. Well, truth be told, Index had been done for hours, the struggle had been getting Kamijou to stop slacking off and finish his. They were sharing a pot of tea and a box of Watermelon Pocky…well, Kamijou had had two sticks from the box…

They were sitting on the floor on the cushions from the dinner table, when Index leaned over and put her head on Kamijou’s shoulder. “Touma,” she said softly, “You never lie to me right?”

*DANGER!*

“Yes, Index.”

“So why did you never tell me you lost your memory and don’t remember anything about meeting me or any of your past?”

*PPPBBBBBBBTTTTTT!*

“I promised I wouldn’t bite you anymore, but I really want to right now, Touma.”

“Index, it wasn’t just you. I’ve never told anyone, not even my family. I remember no one and nothing. The only thing I know is that you were apparently very, *very* important to that Touma, and I couldn’t let him, or *you* down. My brain may have been destroyed, but my heart knew that you were important and that I needed to care for you and protect you.”

“Ohhhhhhh Touma!” Index cuddled him closely. “You know that it happened when you saved my life by destroying a magical sigil that forced Stiyl and Kanzaki to wipe my memories every year?”

“Not really, I knew I saved your life, but that’s it, Index.”

They were silent for a while.

“Touma?”

“Yes, Index?”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I do, Index!”

“No, Touma. Do you *like* me? Like a boy likes a girl in my romance Manga?”

“Do you like me like that, Index?” Kamijou countered.

They were both quiet for a bit.

“I’m afraid to tell you, Touma. You’ll hate me, or make fun of me because my chest is too small,” Index said sadly.

“Index, I’m not that Kamijou anymore. To answer you, yes, I think I do like you like that,” Kamijou admitted.

Index smiled happily, “Oh, Touma, I have liked you for a long time.” She cuddled him again.

Saten beat her head with her fists as she sat at her desk in her new dorm room. Uiharu was at the other desk, typing like a machine gunner. Their shared room was huge, even bigger than Misaka-san’s at Tokiwadai. She and Uiharu even each had their own small walk-in closets!. But, the school work was much harder than their old school and Saten couldn’t just coast anymore. She needed a three point eight or higher GPA to keep her scholarship, while taking more difficult courses.

Right now she was working on a take home Physics test and doing poorly. Vectors were not her thing. The one good thing about her new school was, as a Level 0, with no practical chance of ever increasing that level, she no longer had to waste time on classes on Personal Reality, etc. The downside was they worked her harder on getting ready for college than ever before.

Saten looked over at Uiharu, who was working hard. She had a savage smile on her face as she hammered on her keyboard.

“Kazari, you epitomize the expression ‘Keyboard Commando’,” Saten said with a smile.

Uiharu responded with a smile and a giggle. “You always know how to make me laugh, Saten-san. Five-minute break. I need a drink and a stretch.”

They both got up and moved around for a few moments before sitting down on Saten’s bed. “I miss our old single dorm rooms, with the little sofas and kitchens,” Saten sighed. 

“Me too,” said Uiharu as she rotated her shoulders a few times.

“Are your shoulders hurting again, Kazari?” Saten asked.

“A bit,” Uiharu admitted.

Saten got up, grabbed a towel and some things from her bath supplies. She spread the towel out on her bed. “Take off your blouse and lay down, Kazari,” Saten instructed.

“What are you doing, Saten-san? Uiharu asked timidly as she took off her blouse and held it in front of herself.

“Beginning my repayment of your helping me get into Nagatenjouki Academy.” 

Saten gently pushed Uiharu face down on the towel and took away her blouse. Saten undid Uiharu’s bra – moving it out of the way, warmed some massage oil in her hands, and gently started to massage the Hacker’s shoulders and back.

“Oh, wow. Oh, gods. Oh, better than parfaits!”

“Kazari, when was the last time we actually went out and did anything fun?” asked Saten, while she continued to massage Uiharu’s shoulders and back.

“Not for a long while, Saten-san.”

“Kazari…would you…would you consider maybe going on a date with me, if I asked you?” Saten said shyly. She paused her massage for a moment and held her breath.

Uiharu lifted her head and looked at Saten curiously. “A date? Like a *date*?”

“Um hmmm,” Saten answered shyly.

“What took you so long to ask finally ask me?” Uiharu asked with a giggle. “I was beginning to think you never would!”

Saten was shocked! “You mean you have known all this time?”

“Well, the skirt flipping was kind of a clue, you must admit…”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?!”

“I’m too shy and I didn’t want to scare you away by being too forward when you obviously weren’t ready.”

“So, is that a yes?” asked Saten.

“Depends on how well this massage goes,” answered Uiharu with another giggle.

As everyone was enjoying breakfast in the Café, a totally redundant announcement was made over the speakers: “Reminder to all students that classes are suspended today for Quarterly Ability Testing. Report to your assigned testing stations, in your gym uniforms at Nine AM, sharp.”

Shirai looked nervously at Misaka. “You’ve got this, Kuroko-chan! Remember not to overdo it! Just a small improvement in your regular ability, your new precision, only some of your new weight limit, and then the new twenty-five kilo free hand ability, like we’ve been practicing,” Misaka whispered to Shirai in a low voice.

“Sissy, what if I mess up?” Shirai said anxiously. 

“Then you will do it next quarter! You already got approved for the advancement in graduation, so you still have time to impress the scouts for Kirigaoka,” Misaka said. “But I know you’ve got this! I have confidence in you!”

“Sissy…will you be there? Please?”

“Try to keep me away!”

>>>Several hours later<<<

“All right Shirai-san, last quarter you managed to teleport one hundred and thirty kilos seventy-nine meters with a ninety-eight percent accuracy.”

“I want to start with one hundred and thirty-five kilos, please.”

The Judges looked at each other. “Are you sure?”

Shirai looked up at the stands and saw Misaka in the front row watching her. Misaka gave Shirai a thumbs up. Shirai turned back to the Judges. “Absolutely.”

“Very well. Your target range?”

“Ninety meters.”

“Ms. Shirai, we applaud students attempting to improve themselves, but this would represent a fourteen percent increase in range over a four percent increase in weight.”

“Judge-sama you are correct, I am not doing this correctly. Increase the weight to one hundred forty-eight kilos so that both stats are improved by fourteen percent, please.”

The Judge grabbed his head. “So be it!” 

A siren sounded. “Clear the downfield range!”

Shirai looked at Misaka again, who gave Shirai a firm nod. Shirai looked at her target, made her calculations, she touched the object and sent it downrange. 

< POP >

The Siren sounded again. The Judges radio crackled. “Bullseye. Ninety-nine point eight-seven accuracy.”

Shirai jumped in the air and fist pumped! The Judges just stared. They then turned to Shirai and the Head Judge said, “Excellent, but you need to repeat two more times to prove it’s not a fluke.”

The final results were Ninety-nine point eight-seven, Ninety-nine point nine-one, and Ninety-nine point nine-seven accuracy.

“Excellent work, Shirai-san. See you next quarter.”

“Judge-sama, I’m not done yet.”

“What?!”

“Please place a twenty-five-kilo weight.”

“Only twenty-five?”

“Please, sir. Set the target at eighty meters.”

The siren sounded. “Clear the range!”

Shirai looked at Misaka, who smiled at her with her beautiful smile. Shirai felt her heart flutter. She looked back at the mass and the target. She focused and made sure the Judge saw she was not touching the mass.

< POP >

“Bullseye. Ninety-nine point eight-one accuracy.”

“You…you didn’t touch it!”

“Surprise!”

The Judges huddled together. More Judges were called over and reviewed the videos.

From the overhead speakers came a shrill feedback squeal, then “Attention Tokiwadai Students, your attention please. We are pleased to announce that we have a new Level 5 among your classmates here at Tokiwadai. Please join us in welcoming Shirai Kuroko as the new number eight Level 5 Esper.”

Shirai collapsed to her knees, covering her face as tears of happiness fell. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled up into a bear hug and spun around by Misaka! 

“I always knew this day would come, Kuroko, you star!! I knew it!” Misaka screamed with joy in Shirai’s ears. Shirai didn’t even stop to think; she gave a full-bore kiss on the lips to Misaka!

Misaka crushed Shirai to her chest and kissed her lips back, holding Shirai tightly. 

The two broke apart and looked at each other, breathless. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Sissy. I owe it all to you. I…I love you.”

“I know…”

Shirai timidly hugged and kissed Misaka again.

A mob of girls descended on them to cheer for Shirai. She got separated from Misaka by the girls who picked Shirai up and were carrying her around on their shoulders, singing the school song and chanting Shirai’s name. The last Shirai saw of Misaka, she had a grin on her face, then she disappeared in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Silver Sister Index
> 
> OK, the first chapter done. This whole story is already complete. I will be posting it in pieces over the next few days.
> 
> As always, appreciate your cards and letters.


	2. Making Out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is completely written, I am editing and posting a chapter every so often while I work on my other stories. I hope you like it. Again, this story will be VERY dark compared to my others, Be warned. 
> 
> >>TRIGGER WARNING<<  
> Violence, attempted rape, seriously bad language, mild lemons (ok, lemons are not triggers per se)
> 
> Not my characters, not my anime, just my fan fiction
> 
> One end note to follow.

When the crowd finally dispersed and Shirai could head to the locker room to change, she looked around anxiously.

No Misaka.

Shirai made her way into the locker room and looked around, thinking that perhaps Misaka would be waiting for her here where it was more quiet.

No Misaka.

Shirai sagged. She dragged over to her locker, undressed and put her things in a laundry bag, wrapped a towel around herself, and went in a shower. Once the water was right and she got underneath the shower head, she let the tears flow.

“Baka Kuroko! You kissed her and scared her away! You just had to declare your love again!” 

Shirai thumped her head against the shower tiles

“BAKA!”

She took a seriously long shower and did her hair. When Shirai stepped out, she put her hair up in one towel and wrapped the other around herself. She went to the hair station and carefully brushed and dried her hair right away so it would not turn into a snarled mess.

She walked back to her locker, looking at her feet and feeling sorry for herself, so she didn’t notice the balloons and note right away. The Balloons were in her favorite colors and the note was addressed to “The Newest Level 5”

Curious, Shirai opened it. The note had a familiar handwriting and read: “If you hurry, you can join me for a celebratory dinner date! If you take too long, some other Judgement Officer might catch me abusing a certain machine…”

Her pigtails went straight in the air! “Dinner *DATE*”???

Shirai virtually teleported into her school uniform. She used her emergency bottle of perfume that she had stashed in her gym locker to sparingly apply a light scent here, here, and, oh, of course, just *here*.

Let the rapid-fire teleports begin!

Not wanting to appear too…over eager… Shirai actually landed at the other end of the park and walked the last half block towards the machine in question. She saw Misaka seated on the nearby bench, calming drink a can of something, with another can on the bench next to her.

“Misaka-senpai.”

“Shirai-kouhai.”

The two friends stared at each other seriously for a moment before Misaka set down her drink, jumped up, and engulfed a surprised Shirai in another embrace. Misaka, the girl who hates touching!

Misaka leaned back and touched her forehead to Shirai’s. “I always knew you would make Level 5 one day; that you would be the very first Level 5 teleporter.”

Shirai wanted desperately to kiss her again…or be kissed, but she didn’t want to spoil the moment or scare Misaka away.

“I would have never done it without you, Mikoto,” Shirai mumbled. “Even when everyone else wrote me off as a…pest, molester, joke, you never did. You always believed in me.”

Misaka took Shirai’s hand and led her to the bench, where they both sat down. Misaka handed her sparkling Apple Cider. 

“Sissy, I cannot partake of your ill-gotten…

“I paid for it with cash.”

“What?”

“I bought it at the market that carries your favorite brand. If you don’t trust me, look at the machine. This isn’t even loaded in it.” Misaka looked hurt.

Shirai looked Misaka in the eyes, “Of course I believe you.” Shirai popped open the can and took a deep drink to prove it.

Misaka smiled happily and held Shirai’s hand. “We are so having a nice date tonight, Kuroko. I am taking you to a new place that I think will appeal to your gourmand tastes, then we will have dessert at the dorm, so we make curfew.”

Shirai looked at Misaka and whispered, “Date, Mikoto?”

“Date,” Misaka said firmly. “Wait! Why are you crying?”

“Because this is the happiest day of my life!”

“It’s not every day you make Level 5!”

“No, Mikoto! Because… because you finally are on a date with me,” whispered Shirai.

Misaka blushed a light pink. Embarrassed. She grabbed Shirai’s hand, “Let’s go!”

Misaka held hands all the way to the restaurant.

Accelerator was alone at the apartment…or so he thought. Yomikawa had duty; Yoshikawa had taken Last Order off to spend the night at the hospital with Dr Canceller for testing; and he hadn’t seen Worst since school as she never wanted to walk home with him. He was slumped on the sofa, watching something, he didn’t know what, on the TV, and drinking his canned coffee drinks.

Suddenly he felt his legs picked up and then set down again on someone’s lap. There was Worst, smirking at him, with his legs on her lap.

“What the hell do you want, Worst?”

“Bored, same as you. Let’s go out and eat. I’m sick of the food here.”

“So? No one’s stopping you. Go.”

Worst glared at him. “You and I are alike, you know. We are the worst, so to speak. But… we both get lonely at times. I don’t want to eat alone. Would you please find room in your asshole self to come and eat with me, dickhead?”

“What’s in it for me? I *like* being alone.”

“Lie to yourself, but I see you moping without your little Loli.”

“Shut it, Worst!”

“What will you do, Accel-chan? You took a vow…”

Worst had heard about people grinding their teeth in anger, but was now seeing it for the first time. She also saw him reaching for his collar.

“Be a shame if I started broadcasting this to Last Order.”

Accelerator’s hand froze in mid-air. “You wouldn’t fucking dare.”

“Try me.”

They glared at each other. Finally Worst just sighed, “Look, I’m being serious. I’m feeling down and lonely. I just want to have some dinner somewhere other than here and with someone who can understand what I am feeling,” Worst looked at Accelerator. “Please.”

“You’re buying.”

“I choose the restaurant.”

“Deal.”

They got up, Accelerator slipped on a light jacket, Worst grabbed her purse, and they left. They went to Josephs, everyone’s go-to restaurant it seemed. Worst got them a small booth tucked away in a back corner, away from everyone and all the noise. They ordered drinks, then food. They sat there staring at each other for several minutes before Accelerator broke the uncomfortable silence.

“So, what the hell brought this on? You usually don’t want to breath the same air as me.”

Worst sighed. “You know that the other Sisters’ negative feelings are constantly dumped into me, right?”

Accelerator nodded. 

“They don’t really like me. They barely talk to me on the Network. I can’t think of the last time I had any contact with Big Sister. I just get all their shit, and that’s it. My outlet is to use other people as punching bags before the pressure inside me gets too high and I explode.”

“Shit. Didn’t know it was like that.”

“What’s your story, Lolicon?”

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

“Sorry. It’s hard, really hard to dial it back.”

“She was the first to forgive me…to get them all to forgive me. Well, all but one.”

“She can hold a grudge. Do you have family?”

“Probably, I had a real name once, I think. My family sold me, I think, when they didn’t know what to do with me.”

“Bastards.”

She looked at him curiously. “Any girlfriends? Or boyfriends, to be inclusive.”

“Couple crushes at the Institute; one really good friend at the orphanage. Visited a Pro once to see what it was like. You?”

“Never had a guy. Fooled around with another Sister once. Made her cry. Heh.”

Accelerator looked at Worst. “We’re a screwed-up pair.”

Worst reached over and grabbed his hand and held it, “Get it right, jackass. We’re a *fucked up* pair.” She squeezed his hand. For once he didn’t scoff and throw her hand back at her.

Accelerator looked at Worst curiously. “What is your game now, Worst? What are you up to?”

“Listen asshole, not everything has to be a game!” She retorted angrily. “Did it ever occur to you that I might really like you? That I might just want to be with you because I find you…interesting?”

There was a shocked silence.

“What?” was Accelerator’s stunned response.

“Never mind,” Worst said, “It’s obvious you’re not interested.” She tried to drop his hand. To her surprise, Accelerator held it tighter.

“I never said I wasn’t interested, Worst. You just surprised me.”

Worst looked at Accelerator and licked her lips. “Let’s get out of here.”

Worst and Accelerator made their way out of the restaurant and started walking home, eyeing each other. They were walking through a small park when Worst grabbed Accelerator and said, “Wait a minute, Asshole.”

She spun him towards her, grabbed him tight, and Frenched him mercilessly, leaving them both breathless. They stared at each other for a moment. “That felt damned good,” Worst panted.

“I’ve had worse,” agreed Accelerator. 

They turned and moved more quickly back to the apartment. When they entered they called out: “Yomikawa? Kikyou? Last Order?”

Silence.

Their lips crashed together, each of them grabbing the other’s head. Accelerator flicked his collar on and picked up Worst, who wrapped her legs around him. “My room,” Worst said with a husky voice.

Accelerator nodded and carried her there, closing the door with his powers.

Kamijou and Index were out on one of their sporadic dates. Sporadic, not because of his ‘harem’ or any embarrassment at dating Index, but because of the low amount of funds at his disposal. Even with Index now also receiving the meagre Level 0 stipend, like Kamijou, after feeding the little Nun, there was not much left to splurge with. On the other hand, it made them both appreciate their dates even more.

Tonight was an inexpensive ramen bar, which was all you can eat on the lowest priced item on the menu, namely just the broth and the ramen. Add-ins were additional. By now, Index was more understanding of their monetary limits and was happily filling up on the ramen, when Kamijou surprised her with a Tonkatsu in her next bowl.

Index had little hearts in her eyes as she looked at him. “Touma! How? Why?”

“You made Top Student again, I saved a little extra on our budget this week so I could make tonight special to celebrate,” Kamijou responded with a shy smile.  
Index actually put down her bowl and chopsticks and rapid-crawled around the low table to Kamijou. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on his lips. “Touma!”

He put his arms around her, hugged and kissed her back. “Index, I’m just sorry I don’t have the Yen to take you out and treat you to better.”

Index looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs for a moment. “Touma, if I did something bad, would you be angry with me and throw me out?”

Kamijou looked at Index questioningly. “What could you have done that was bad, Index? Other than biting my head all the time like you used to?”

“Really bad?”

Kamijou’s interest was piqued; Index’s definition of ‘really bad’ was pretty low. “Did you kill someone? Did you stop lov…liking me?”

Index’s big green eyes looked up at Kamijou’s with tears threatening to spill from them. “Touma, I am so ashamed.”

“What could you have possibly done, Index? I cannot think of anything that would make me angry enough to drive me away from you!”

Index went into her little purse, her dinner set aside for the moment. She fumbled for a moment, then her face turned very red and she held out a very black plastic card with both hands and presented it to Kamijou. He took it and looked it over. It was a JCB Onyx card, the highest level the Bank offered! And it had Index’s new name on it!

“Index. How did you get this?” Kamijou asked very calmly.

“One day you and the other two idiots had to stay for detention, so Himegami, Fukiyose, and I went for Coffee. Kanzaki found me there and gave me this. She told me the Church said I could use it to help pay for things we need and they would pay the bill.”

Kamijou took a deep breath. “That was nice. When was this, Index?”

In a tiny voice, barely audible, “Four months ago.”

“FOUR MONTHS AGO?!”

Index burst into tears! “I knew you would be mad, Touma! Please don’t hate me! Please don’t scream at me!” Index wept.

Kamijou instantly regrated his brief moment of anger. It was his turn to move around the table. He lifted Index into his arms and held her as she wept on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and shushed her, saying, “Index, sweetie, it’s OK, I’m not angry. You just shocked me, that’s all. Please. This Kamijou is sorry he shouted at you. Don’t cry. I still love you!”

Index’s head popped up, “You love me?”

Kamijou blinked.

Index blinked.

“Well, that wasn’t the most romantic way to tell you, was it?” Kamijou said nervously, “Especially as I just figured it out myself.”

“Touma!” Index grabbed him in a strangle hold, tears flowing again.

Kamijou grabbed a napkin from the table and used it to dry Index’s eyes.

“I love you too, Touma. I have for a long while.” Index kissed his cheek.

He held her in his arms and asked, “But why didn’t you tell me about the card, Index-chan?”

“I’ve never used it and did not want to. It’s the Church trying to find another way to control me/us.”

Kamijou thought for a moment and realized Index was totally correct. Once the two of them started using the card, even for small things, they would grow dependent on it and the Church to make their lives easier.

“I know I have said this before, but you are the smartest person I know, Index. When we get home, we are cutting that card up into tiny little pieces, so we are never tempted.”

Index smiled up at Kamijou. “Can I ask you for one thing, please, Touma?”

“What would that be, my Index?”

“My Manga says that one of the Rites of Passage for a girl in High School is to have a sleepover with her girlfriends. Can I invite Himegami and Fukiyose over this weekend for a sleepover?”

“Index! What type of murder and death flags are you raising over poor Kamijou’s body!” Kamijou stuttered, “Two other girls, one being Iron Wall, staying with us, with me sleeping in our only bathroom? What if I walk in on Iron Wall? What if their clothes fall off? They will never find my body!”

“Touma! Himegami has already lived with us once, and nothing like that happened. As for sleeping, you can sleep on the floor with us for the two nights and leave the bathroom free. Everyone will be in pajamas and robes, so it will be safe,” Index explained. “Besides, I have been bragging about your cooking to Fukiyose and she is dying to try it!”

“I think I would be safer trying to sleep naked at Biribiri’s dorm room, with Shirai-san attempting to kill me all night,” Kamijou muttered.

“It will be fine, I promise,” Index said. “Now, let’s finish our meal.”

Saten and Uiharu had announced their relationship to their friends several weeks ago and everyone was delighted and happy for both of them. The biggest change, really, was deciding which bed to sleep in at night. So they just alternated. School, classes, and Uiharu’s work-study had them very busy, so there was not a lot of spare time to go visit with their friends, sadly, which they both missed. So, they were startled one late afternoon when the doorbell rang to their room.  
Saten went to the video screen and saw it was Misaka in her uniform. “Misaka! Hi! Come on up, Room 512.”

Uiharu and Saten quickly straightened up a little and checked out how they looked. When the knock came, they both opened the door. “Misaka-san!” they both cried.

“Uiharu! Saten! You both look great!” Misaka came in the suite. “Wow! It’s huge!”

“Come in and sit!” said Uiharu.

“What brings you here?” asked Saten.

Misaka held up her chiller bag and said, “I missed you both, I need advice, so I brought parfaits as a bribe.”

Uiharu’s eyes lit up and grew huge. “Parfaits?” she cried.

“The Super-Deluxe Tropical Wonder Parfait you love, if memory serves,” Misaka replied.

“Ohhhhhhhh,” Uiharu said in delight.

Saten just laughed. The three girls settled down on the two beds and started eating. 

“Where is Shirai-san?“ asked Uiharu. “I would think she would be with you.”

“She’s part of the reason I am here,” answered Misaka. “This conversation is just between us please; I really need your advice on an embarrassing subject.”

“Didn’t your Mom send you that Sex book one year already?” Saten asked with a grin.

“Remember how Shirai-san offered to help tutor Misaka-san?” Uiharu said with a laugh.

“Stop it!” Misaka said with an embarrassed laugh, “That was awful!”

“OK, how can we help you, Misaka-san?” Uiharu asked.

“How did you know whether you liked girls more than boys? Do you still like boys too or no? What do you *feel*? When did you know?”

Uiharu and Saten looked at each other. “That’s a lot of questions, Misaka,” Saten said, “And they are not all connected, per se. I guess I’ll go first.”

Saten thought for a few moments. “I don’t think I really thought about boys *OR* girls at all until I met Uiharu. We became like instant friends somehow, I guess because I found her so sweet and wonderful. I don’t think I fell in love with girls in general so much as Kazari in particular. I never found boys particularly attractive, but I don’t dislike them either. They just aren’t as cute and sexy as Kazari!”

“Misaka-san, I like boys and girls both. My first experiences, both good and bad, were with boys. But when I met Saten-san, I was sure she was the one. It just took her a while to figure out what she wanted,” Uiharu said, “Once the skirt flipping, panty examinations started, I knew she was falling for me.” Uiharu giggled.

“You had experiences with boys?!” cried Misaka and Saten.

Uiharu looked sad. “You know I was a Child Error?”

Both girls nodded.

“One of the places I was in was a house of horrors. I was little and looked like a little boy. I was bullied and beaten up almost daily. The adults didn’t care. The other kids didn’t care. The bullies would torment me just to hear me cry.”

“Baby!” cried Saten as she reached out to hold Uiharu.

“One day I grew these little bumps and now the bullies knew I was a little girl so it got worse. They would pinch my chest and twist. They would punch me there saying they would turn me back into a boy!”

*sniff*

“Uiharu!” Misaka cried.

“Then a new boy came. He was a skinny little kid, but they left him alone because his power was greater than theirs. He saw them hurting me one day and came over and hurt them all and chased them away,” Uiharu said. “I thought it was because he wanted to do *things* to me. But he just took my hand and said, “What’s your name?”” When I told him, he said, “I’m going to call you, ‘Youi-chan’”. When I asked his name he didn’t know it anymore, so I called him, ‘Howaitoburazā’ (2) because his skin and hair were soooooo white.”

Misaka sat up straight, shocked.

“Did he take advantage of you?” Saten asked.

“No, he was so sweet and kind, protecting me day and night from the bullies,” Uiharu answered. “I slept in his bed and he made it known that if anyone touched me, they would regret it. We played together, bathed together so the bullies wouldn’t bother me there, everything. He was my loving big brother.”

“So, what happened?” Misaka asked.

“One day, they came and took him away ‘for a meeting’ they said. He was gone for a while, so the rumor started that he had been adopted or taken to another place,” Uiharu said. “So the bully grabbed me and dragged me to a room…he pulled my shirt up and had his hand inside my panties…he was hurting me telling me what he would do to me now that ‘the white freak was gone’.” 

Saten grabbed Uiharu and held her tightly. Misaka sat next to them both and hugged Uiharu as well.

“Sweetie, why did you never tell me this? I would have never flipped your skirt like that!”

*sniff* 

“It’s OK, Ruiko, my love, it’s only telling it now that brings back the bad feelings.”

“Oh, my sweet baby!”

“He…he pushed me to the floor, and that’s when Howaitoburazā came flying into the room! He was really angry; his eyes were so red they were burning!”

“Did he beat up the bully?”

“He…he killed him. He literally beat him to death with about three punches,” Uiharu said softly. “The adults got there, saw the bully dead with his pants down, me hysterical with my shirt off and my panties torn, and Howaitoburazā’s bloody hands, it didn’t take Sherlock Holmes to figure out what had happened.”

“Did they get a Doctor for you?” asked Misaka.

Uiharu gave a bitter laugh. “No, they told me to shut up if I knew what was good for me and Howaitoburazā. My hero took off his shirt and put it on me, picked me up, and took me to the baths. He asked if I wanted to be alone or if I needed him, but I wanted to be alone. So, he made me a hot bath, then stood right outside the closed doors in case I needed him and refused to let anyone else in until I was done.”

“Uiharu, this is awful! However did you get through it?” Misaka asked.

“I slept in his arms in his bed like usual that night, but I needed lots of cuddling, pats, and, for once, kissing. Like on my head and cheeks. I would wake up crying and he would rock me to sleep again in his arms. He was very kind and gentle.”

“Were there any repercussions?” asked Misaka

“The next day, at lunch, one of the bully’s friends, who didn’t know he was dead, asked how l liked having sex with him,” Uiharu said with a disgusted tone of voice. “But, Howaitoburazā heard him and broke both his arms, and both his legs. Then he told him where his leader was and that is anyone else dared talk to me like that or touched me, the first thing Howaitoburazā would do was rip their balls off and make them eat them.”

Saten and Misaka looked a little green.

“But you had a good experience too?” Misaka asked.

“One night, Howaitoburazā and I were in bed, and it just felt right, so I kissed him. Then he kissed me. Then we were doing more than kissing. Eventually we tried…but I was too small and he was too big, so we couldn’t,” Uiharu said sadly.

Saten and Misaka were staring at Uiharu with shocked looks.

“The next day he disappeared and I never saw him again. I was adopted out a few days later from that Hell Hole. I never was attracted to anyone again until Ruiko. I love her. She makes my insides flip.”

“Do you miss him? Would you want to get together with him, either as friends or romantically?” Misaka asked.

“After all these years, I have missed him, but only as a friend,” Uiharu said. “There is only room in my heart for one person romantically.” 

She and Saten kissed.

“Why all these questions, Misaka?” Saten asked.

Misaka sighed. “You know I have had…I guess a crush on the idiot, Kamijou for a long time.”

“No, we’re totally shocked,” deadpanned Uiharu with a giggle.

“And we all know about Kuroko.”

Nods all around.

“The day she made Level 5, I was so happy for her, I picked her up and hugged her. She, she kissed me on the lips…”

Saten and Uiharu leaned forward as Misaka was struggling to put words to her feelings.

“Then I…I kissed her back. A real kiss, not a peck! Then Kuroko told me she loved me, very serious, and I didn’t know what to say! Or do! All I could say was, ‘I know’.”

“Oh, Misaka!” Saten said, shaking her head.

“Shush, you!” Uiharu said, “We all know how shy Misaka-san is with her feelings like that! What happened next, Misaka-san?”

“She hugged and kissed me again, then all the girls grabbed her to celebrate and dragged her off, so I disappeared to go think.”

“You left her alone?! She must have thought you regretted what you did!” Uiharu said.

“I knew I was wrong!” Misaka cried, “So I quick went and got some things. When I got to the locker room I could hear her crying in the shower.”

“Did you go apologize?” asked Saten.

“No,” admitted Misaka softly, “I was too scared and nervous, so I decorated her locker and left her a pretty note asking her out for a dinner-date. Our first ever date.”

“Kawai!” said Uiharu.

“We met at my vending machine, held hands to the restaurant, had a nice dinner, held hands all the way back to the dorm, and had dessert there.”

“Did you kiss some more?” asked Uiharu.

“Did you make out?” asked Saten.

Misaka was so red it was frightening. “We kissed a bit, but that was all. I know Kuroko wants more. A lot more, but she is being very patient, which is unusual for her.”

Misaka looked both girls in the face. “But how do I know if I am in love with her?” she asked plaintively. “I thought I loved Kamijou. I still have feelings for him too. I never thought I would like girls that way.”

Uiharu and Saten looked at each other and smiled. “No one knows who will capture their heart, Misaka-san. Let’s try this. Close your eyes,” Uiharu said.

Misaka dutifully closed her eyes.

“Now, imagine your life right now, school, your friends, your experiences, your future before you.”

Misaka nodded and smiled.

“Now a cataclysm comes and rips away the one person who means the most to you and leaves you without them, devastating your heart. Who did you lose?”

Tears started leaking out from underneath Misaka’s closed eyelids. “Kuroko,” she whispered.

Saten and Uiharu jumped up and switched to sit on either side of Misaka, holding her while she cried. 

Misaka looked at them both, “I can’t imagine being without her! When you said that and I thought for a moment about what would happen if she were ripped from my life, it felt like someone cut my heart out!”

“Now you need to tell her that,” Saten said. “Remember, just because you are in love and in a relationship, doesn’t mean you have to be physical right away. Go as slow as you need, Misaka.”

“Let us know what happens!” said Uiharu. 

Misaka dried her tears. “I hope the shock doesn’t kill the little pest,” Misaka said with a laugh.

Last Order was taking a nap. Accelerator was lounging on the sofa and Worst was out shopping when Yomikawa and Yoshikawa came to the sofa and looked down at him.

“What the hell is it now? An intervention? I’m going to school, getting good grades. What?”

“Let us sit with you, this is serious,” Yomikawa said. 

Accelerator sighed and sat up, making room for them both. They sat, one on each side.

“Please use your field so no one can hear us,” asked Yoshikawa.

“Oh, hell, what are you going to bitch at me about?” grumbled Accelerator as he switched the field on.

The two women looked at each other. Yomikawa went first. “We aren’t going to judge you, criticize you, or demonize you. We just need straight answers from you to help solve some issues that have arisen.”

“Not a good start.”

“Are you having sex with Worst?” asked Yomikawa.

“What if I am?”

“Does Last Order know?” asked Yoshikawa.

Accelerator scratched his head. “I don’t think so, we’ve been trying to hide it from her so she won’t get her feelings hurt.”

“Why?” asked Yomikawa.

Accelerator actually blushed.

“You know she’s in love with you, right? And not just as a Big Brother?” asked Yomikawa.

“Yeah,” mumbled Accelerator

“How do you feel about her?” asked Yoshikawa.

“What the fuck kind of question is that?”

“You love her too, don’t you?”

No answer, but a glare. Then, “Yeah, but she’s too little, she doesn’t know what it’s about.”

Yoshikawa replied, “Accelerator, she only looks little. She experiences *everything* the Sisters experience.”

“What?!”

The two women sighed. Yoshikawa continued. “Here’s the problem. She was decanted too soon; her body never finished developing like the other Sisters. They wanted her like this to make her easier to control.”

Yoshikawa sighed unhappily, “You’re a boy, you wouldn’t notice these things, but there are certain…changes that should have happened by now that didn’t. So I took Last Order to Dr. Heaven Canceller the last few weeks for more tests.” Yoshikawa looked angry and upset. “There’s a good chance that she may never develop any further.”

“You mean like our teacher?”

“Komoe-sensei is a different case all together, so, no.”

“Fucking Kiharas. Can’t you give her hormones or some shit like that?”

“It’s not that simple, Accel-chan,” Yoshikawa said. “Her body is not a normal human body; her life span may only be a few more years.”

Accelerator looked like he had been slapped. “That’s…that’s not funny!”

“It’s the same for all the Sisters, even Worst.”

Accelerator growled angrily, his temper flaring. Then he sagged. “It’s so unfair. Fucking hero and third rate kicked my ass, little brat and the others forgave me, I swore to protect them all, and now you tell me they may all die anyhow.”

The two women looked at each other, then looked at him and nodded. Accelerator got up abruptly, grabbed his crutch and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” asked Yomikawa.

“Out, I need to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your end note:
> 
> (2) White Brother
> 
> Accelerator was nice? Whodatunkit?
> 
> More to come, next chapter is also very dark, in a different way...


	3. Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Shakespeare Romeo & Juliet
> 
> This will be the saddest chapter I've ever written I think other than the one in my other story. You have been warned. 
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.

It had been a few days since Misaka’s meeting with the girls and she was still processing everything. She had taken Shirai on another Date and was holding hands and being affectionate with the little teleporter, to Shirai’s delight.

Misaka was sure that Shirai sensed that she was attempting to sort her feelings and figure herself out, so, for once, Shirai was not being aggressive, but very shy and…observant. Not pushing Misaka to do things, letting her have her space, and not grabbing her. In short, everything Misaka would want in a relationship that was just starting.

Tonight, Shirai was patrolling for Judgement, because she missed doing it, so Misaka was alone in their room. She felt bored, and decided to go out for a walk, to clear her head. As she wandered around, she found herself in a certain park, were a certain vending machine waited her ‘special touch’. 

“Well, I am a little thirsty,” Misaka thought.

*WHAM!*

“Still abusing the poor machine, Biribiri?”

“You!”

*SnapCrackle*

“Leave my Touma alone, Short Hair!”

Misaka’s pique stopped instantly. “Silver Sister?” She looked over at the bench and saw that Kamijou and Index were sitting there together.

Holding hands.

Index had her head on his shoulder.

Kamijou was blushing.

Misaka was instantly contrite. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you had company! How are you both tonight? Would you like something to drink?”

Index giggled. Kamijou started to say, “Well, I would not mind…”

“Touma! You just want to look at her legs again! Grrrrrrrr.” Index’s jaws started to unhinge.

“ButI’mreallynotthirstythankyou!” came out in a rush.

Index settled back down.

“I’m kind of glad to see you. May I sit?” asked Misaka politely.

Index not so gently pushed Kamijou over so that she would be between Misaka and him. Index then patted the bench next to her.

“So, I guess you two are an item now?” Misaka asked curiously.

Index and Kamijou blushed. “We haven’t really told anyone because of our living situation. We didn’t want any misunderstandings,” Kamijou said.”

Misaka turned to Index: “I see someone’s name, constantly, as the top scholar at her school! Congratulations, Index-san!”

Index blushed.

“Have you both made plans yet for after school?”

Index and Kamijou looked at each other. “Thanks to Index’s help, my grades are much improved, but I’m not going to go to college. We talked and my best path is Culinary Arts school and then restaurants, hopefully one of my own.”

“Since I have been studying normal things, I think I want to go into Psychiatry to help people with broken minds,” Index said, “It’s not much different than offering counselling like the Church does.”

“If I may be so rude; does this mean you both have confessed to each other?”

Index and Kamijou smiled at each other and kissed. “I’ve never been so happy, Short Hair!” Index said softly.

“I think you had feelings for me for a while, Biribiri; I think I had them for you too. I apologize for not telling you sooner, rather than you finding out like this,” Kamijou said, rubbing his neck.

Misaka scuffed her toe on the ground. “Actually, that was why I was glad I ran into you, Kamijou. I have been having trouble with my feelings as well,” Misaka said.

“Oh?” he asked. 

Index looked on nervously.

“I think…no I’m pretty sure I’m in love with Kuroko and I wanted to tell you.”

“Misaka!”

“Short Hair! Have *you* confessed yet?”

“Silver…no, you are with my other best friend, I need to respect you more, Index. It’s hard. I’m so shy when it comes to relationships and I never thought I would love a girl! Especially one so…”

“Aggressive? Violent? Perverted?” Kamijou asked with a laugh.

Misaka lightly slapped him. “Those too.”

“Short…Misaka, you need to tell her. She needs to hear it from you. I have only seen her a few times, never met, but from what I have heard, she is devoted to you to a fault.”

Misaka smiled, “That she is. OK, I will tell her.”

Index took Misaka’s arm. “Tonight.”

“Tonight.”

Misaka looked at Kamijou and Index and had an idea. “You know what? Let’s go on a double date! I really would like to learn more about you, Index and you can both get to know Shirai more. My treat.”

Index and Kamijou looked uncomfortable. “Misaka, we don’t want to spend your money…”

“Please? Besides, Index, there’s this wonderful new Brazilian all you can eat meat restaurant that opened up recently.”

Index’s eyes lit up and little hearts were fluttering around her head. “Please Touma? Can we go? I’ve never been on a double date!”

“No head biting!”

“I promise!”

“Let us know when, Misaka.”

“I will. I’m so glad we ran into each other and more importantly are still friends, especially you, Index.”

Misaka got up to leave and Kamijou got up as well. They hugged each other, and kissed each other’s cheek.

Shirai’s night had been boring. She caught two kids tagging a vacant building and just got their IDs and sent them packing. They would get the fine deducted from their accounts. She was, however, enjoying practicing with her long-range teleporting, as well as practicing her no-touch teleports for handling garbage she found lying about.

Her thoughts turned to her Sissy, who had been taking her on dates lately. Shirai had been on her bestest, best behavior: no trying to sneak in the shower, no groping, no tongue when Misaka gave her a kiss. It seemed to be working because Misaka was holding her hand more and more, spending more time just hanging out with her and talking with her.

Shirai knew that Misaka was finally falling for her, if she just took her time. Her path took her to the park, where Sissy’s favorite machine to abuse was. Shirai had a perch there that allowed her to survey the whole park. It was on top of one of the light poles, so she made her way there.

The first thing she saw was her Sissy standing by her bench, by the vending machine. Then the Ape stood up and they both **EMBRACED**!! Then they **KISSED** on the cheeks!!

Shirai’s heart didn’t just break, it fractured. Her Sissy still wanted a boy; she was just using poor Kuroko to get the Ape to be her man! Kuroko was just a fool to think Mikoto actually wanted her! Shirai couldn’t help it, she let out a cry of anguish and began sobbing on top of the light pole.

“What was that?” asked Kamijou.

Misaka looked up at the light pole and saw Shirai looking at them in shock, horror, and sorrow. Shirai then began sobbing.

“Oh, no!” Misaka said as she ran to pole. 

“Kuroko! Come here! It’s not what you think!” Misaka shouted up to Shirai.

“How could you, Sissy?! I thought you… Leave me alone! You used me! Just so you could get the *APE*! I never want to see you again!! I *HATE* you!”

< POP >

Misaka collapsed to her knees in disbelief as Kamijou and Index came running up to her.

“What happened?” asked Kamijou.

“She saw us hug and kiss and assumed we were together and I was just leading her on, and now she hates me!” Misaka started sobbing.

Index grabbed Misaka and held her tightly in her arms as Misaka’s body rocked from how hard she was crying. “Short Hair, if you just explain, I’m sure she will understand!”

“She’s never said she hates me before!” Misaka wailed.

Kamijou looked around and spotted what he was looking for. He knelt down next to Misaka and patted her head. “Biribiri,” he said softly, “Can’t you contact your little hacker friend from Judgement and have her get the footage from all these cameras? Then meet Shirai-san at the 177th when she gets done and show her what we were doing! When she sees Index was here she’ll know you were just saying goodbye!”

Misaka dried her eyes on her sleeve. “Do you think it will work?” she asked timidly.

“Of course! Shirai loves you, she’ll see how silly this all is and apologize,” Kamijou said.

Misaka pulled out her phone, “Hello, Uiharu? Can I ask a big favor? *sniff*”

Shirai’s phone rang, “Hello? Yes Konori-senpai?”

“We caught a bad one tonight, Shirai. I have them in the interrogation room. Apparently you have caught them before. They refuse to talk to me and say they will only confess to you. Can you come back, please?”

“On my way.” She dried her eyes from her latest crying jag and headed back to the office.

A few pops later and she arrived at the door to the 177th office and entered. Konori met her and started walking Shirai to the conference room. “We have her in there, along with the evidence.”

As they walked, Konori suddenly put a pair of suppression cuffs on Shirai, which locked her hands together, but more importantly, blocked her from using her teleporting ability.

“Sempai! What’s going on?” Shirai cried. 

Konori opened the conference room door, and Shirai saw Misaka sitting there looking sad, but hopeful.

“What is *she* doing here?” Shirai shouted. She looked at Misaka, “I have nothing to say to you, you Jezebel! You used me! I hate you! I said I never want to see you again and I meant it!”

Misaka and Konori looked like they had been shot!

Shirai screamed at Konori, “Get her out of here or I will try to teleport with these cuffs on until they shock me senseless!”

“Kuroko, please just listen to me!” Misaka pleaded. “Please!”

Shirai tried to teleport and screamed as the cuffs shocked her.

“Kuroko!” cried Misaka.

“GO!” screamed Shirai and she tried to teleport again, shrieking in pain.

Misaka’s face sagged. She looked like she had aged a hundred years. “Very well, I’m going. I hope you have a good life,” Misaka whispered.

Misaka walked slowly out the door and closed it quietly behind her. Konori picked up Shirai and dumped her in a chair, none too gently.

“What the hell was that, Shirai?! That girl loves…loved you!” Konori shouted in Shirai’s face.

Shirai looked at her, “She was faking it. Using me to get to a boy…or as a substitute until he finally accepted her! I hate her, how she used me!”

A voice from the speaker phone interrupted her. “You are so wrong, Shirai-san.”

“Saten?”

“Uiharu was here too, but she locked herself in the bathroom and is crying her eyes out, so I am filling in for a moment. I’m going to hopefully do this right, then I am going to disconnect to take care of my love and try to console her. Frankly I don’t feel like talking to you, but I promised Kazari I would do this for her,” Saten said. “On the screen is the security footage from the park tonight. Kazari has new software she developed that reads lips and turns it to computer generated voices. It won’t sound like their voices, but you will hear most of what was said.”

There was a pause and some typing could be heard. The computer screen lit up. 

“I think it would be best if you waited for us to cool down and contact you when we are ready,” Saten said before the phone line disconnected.

The video started with Misaka kicking the vending machine and a can popping out. 

A computer-generated male voice said: “Still abusing the poor machine, Biribiri?”

Shirai saw Misaka’s head whip around and sparks start to fly. Then a computer generated *Girl’s* voice said: “Leave my Touma alone, Short Hair!”

Shirai’s eyes bulged as the camera view changed and showed Kaijou and the little Nun dressed in white that he frequently had with him, sitting on the bench holding hands, with the Nun’s head resting on his shoulder!

Another computer-generated girl’s voice: “Silver Sister?”

Misaka looked at them both. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you had company! How are you both tonight? Would you like something to drink?”

The screen flashed the words: “UNINTELLIGABLE”

The video skipped forward and Misaka asked with the computer voice: “If I may be so rude; does this mean you both have confessed to each other?”

“I’ve never been so happy, Short Hair!” Index said.

“I think you had feelings for me for a while, Biribiri; I think I had them for you too. I apologize for not telling you sooner, rather than you finding out like this,” Kamijou’s computer voice said, he was rubbing his neck.

Shirai watched as Misaka scuffed her toe on the ground. “Actually, that was why I was glad I ran into you, Kamijou. I have been having trouble with my feelings as well,” Misaka voice generator said.

“Oh?” the male voice said.

The Misaka voice replied: “I think…no I’m pretty sure I’m in love with Kuroko and I had wanted to tell you.”

Shirai’s eyes bulged! She choked. Konori just stared at her.

“Misaka!”

“Short Hair! Have *you* confessed yet?”

*skip*

“Short…Misaka, you need to tell her. She needs to hear it from you. I have only seen her a few times, never met, but from what I have heard, she is devoted to you to a fault.”

Misaka smiled happily, “That she is. OK, I will tell her.”

Index took Misaka’s arm. “Tonight.”

“Tonight.”

Shirai’s eyes started to water.

There was an edit, then “I’m so glad we ran into each other and more importantly are still friends, especially you, Index.”

Misaka got up to leave and Kamijou got up as well. They hugged each other, and kissed each other’s cheek.

The video ended.

“What did I do? What did I do?!”

Konori-senpai looked at Shirai sadly. She took the handcuffs off of her and walked her to the couch. Shirai whipped out her phone and tried to make a call. “Her phone is off!”

“I’m not surprised,” said Konori.

There was a sudden crash of thunder, and a rainstorm began. Both girls startled. 

“There was no rain predicted tonight,” Konori said.

The door to the 177th flew open and a very small, very *VERY* angry little Nun dressed in white robes came stomping in and made a beeline for Shirai.

*CRACK!*

Her palm rocked Shirai’s head sideways and left a livid red mark on her cheek.

Index spoke in a low, intense voice that left no doubt as to how angry she was. “You malicious, horrid, despicable little girl. May God forgive you, for I never will as long as I live! You made my Touma cry tonight, you *wretch*. After you shattered poor Short Hair’s heart, she came to us, for she had nowhere else to turn. She cried in my arms, then she got up to leave. As she went to the door she turned to my Touma and said, ‘I wish you had never found those papers and had left me to *die* on that bridge’.”

Index glared at Shirai. “Never have I seen a person so devoid of hope as Misaka when she left us.”

“Where…where did she go?”

“*What do you care?* You told her you never want to see her again; you hate her so much.” Index glared at Shirai again, making Shirai shrink in on herself. “Short Hair doesn’t hate you; she told us she just doesn’t care anymore; you’re not worth the energy. But when she said that about the bridge and left, my Touma cried and cried, so I decided to hate you for her.”

Having said her piece, Index then left, slamming the door behind her.

“Do you…need some ice for that?” asked Konori, as Shirai’s cheek was very red.

“No,” mumbled Shirai. She looked up at Konori, crying. “Is this irreversible?”

“Shirai, do you know what is the opposite of love, by chance?”

“Hate.”

“You would think that, but you are incorrect. It’s indifference. Hatred leaves you invested in the person and how they are doing, even in a negative way. Indifference is that they no longer have any meaning in your life. Misaka is choosing indifference.”

Konori sent Shirai back to Tokiwadai in a cab; the weather was despicable. Shirai got to their room, but the lights were off and Misaka was not there. Shirai changed and crawled into her bed, but sleep did not really come for her. 

The next morning she left a brief, heartfelt note, apologizing for her stupidity and actions and begging for forgiveness and another chance on Misaka’s bed. Then she went to breakfast and sat at “their table” by herself, no Misaka. Same for lunch. Once classes finished for the day, Shirai went back to the room to drop off her bag and rest for a bit before dinner. 

When she opened the door, she couldn’t help but let out a small shriek. Everything on Misaka’s side of the room was gone. All of her possessions, everything on her desk, everything. All that was left was an unmade bed and pillow. The closet was open and empty as was the dresser.

Shirai threw her bag on her bed and teleported to Dorm Mother’s door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

“Enter.”

“Good afternoon, Dorm Mother.”

“Hello Shirai.”

“Dorm Mother, what happened to Misaka’s things?”

“Well, Shirai, she told me that you both had irreconcilable differences and that you had told her in no uncertain terms you no longer wished to see her and that the feeling was mutual. Naturally, as one of our most respected Level 5s, I immediately moved her to another room in the other dorm. Why? Did they leave a mess?”

“No Dorm Mother, I didn’t realize it would be so quick.”

“Well, she did say you wanted it urgently.”

“Thank you Dorm Mother.”

Shirai made it all the way back to her new Single room, and locked the door, before she began crying hysterically.

After a while Shirai got up and washed her face and went back in the room. She looked around some more and found the note she had written, unopened, in the trash bin next to her desk. In the trash bin next to Misaka’s desk was the framed picture that Misaka had always cherished of the two of them mugging for the camera at a school festival. Shirai pulled it out and put it away in her closet for the time being.

Shirai went down to the Café and grabbed some dinner. She sat alone at their table, feeling miserable. She wasn’t really paying attention to everything but then she heard Kongo talking over at another table.

“Yes, I tell you it’s true! Misaka-san will be transferring from Tokiwadai in two weeks to Kirigaoka Girl’s Academy! No one knows the reason why she suddenly decided to change schools, but she abruptly switched dorm rooms too.”

Shirai felt the rest of her heart shatter. Because she was a jealous little bitch. Because she couldn’t control herself and wanted to hurt Misaka because she thought Misaka was trying to hurt her, she lost her best friend, the girl who was going to confess to her that night! And two of her other friends wanted nothing to do with her either! 

She had to find Misaka and try to apologize! Grovel! Beg her forgiveness! Dorm Mother said she was in the other dorm, in the Garden. Shirai hurried over there, she thought she might try the café first. Sure enough, Misaka was there eating and reading a Manga. She looked…relaxed.

Shirai approached the table and asked, “Sissy, can I talk with you, please?”

Misaka did not even acknowledge her presence, merely turned the page in her Manga. Her eyes did not even notice Shirai.

“Misaka? Please? I want to apologize.”

Misaka closed her Manga, stood up, grabbed her tray, and dropped it off. She then brushed past Shirai as if she didn’t even exist and left the café. Shirai stood there stunned, just looking after where she went. She heard the other girls giggling, so she clutched what remained of her dignity and left.

Misaka was packing up her things from her last class, getting ready to go back to her room when…

< POP >

“Misaka, please just two minutes of your time.”

“Teacher?” Misaka said in a bored tone, “As we discussed?”

“Shirai, this classroom is only for students in my class, you must leave now and not harass my students.”

“But, Sensei!”

“Do not make me need to inform your Dorm Mother.”

< POP >

Another lonely meal in the café. Eavesdropping on Kongo again. “Girls, it’s true, I spoke with Misaka-san myself. This week Friday she is leaving for good.”

Shirai’s breath caught in her throat.

“She refused to say why or say anything negative about Shirai-san, but I had heard that Shirai-san was graduating early so she could be with Misaka-san at High School and they were to room together again. Now Misaka-san says she will be rooming with her Sister instead.”

There was a pause.

“Ah, well, she has friends there, so between her Sister and her friends, she won’t be lonely at all!”

< POP >

Thursday…

Shirai was walking through the square and saw the confectionary shop. Seated outside were Misaka and Shokuhou? Having tea and cakes? Despite having no love for (and a bit fear of) Shokuhou, Shirai decided to try one more time. She walked up to their table, bowed low, and said, “Misaka, please let me…” Her voice cut off and she couldn’t move. 

Shirai’s eyes looked and saw that Shokuhou was pointing one of her remotes at Shirai and had an unpleasant look on her face. Misaka stood up and looked at Shirai.  
“This will be the last time I ever speak with you. For someone who ‘hates me and never wants to see me again’ you have spent a lot of time stalking me. I am doing *exactly* what you told me *you* wanted. You will *never* see me again, if I can help it.”

Misaka leaned over and kissed Shokuhou on the lips. “See you tonight?” Misaka asked.

“Your room at eight.”

Misaka started walking, then stopped, and looked at Shirai, who had tears starting from her eyes. “I forgot one last thing,” Misaka said. “Your book of perverted pictures? I *incinerated* it with my powers. Your backups? Wiped with my magnetic powers. Uiharu did me a favor and found everything you had online around the world and wiped them too. It’s my…going away present so you won’t have to see my face anymore.”

Misaka turned and walked away without a backward glance.

Shirai found herself compelled to sit in the chair opposite Shokuhou, who looked at her like she was a lab rat. “I’m going to tell you some things while you are unable to speak or move so you won’t interrupt me. Then we will have a question-and-answer session. Clear?”

Shirai glared at her.

“Attitude Missy! First, I want to tell you how truly and deeply you screwed up. And how sorry I am to hear it. I mean that. I *am* sorry. I always thought for sure the two of you would become the ultimate power couple.”

Shokuhou shook her head sadly.

“Let me start with the bad news first. Mikoto wants you to know that if you stalk her or approach her again, without her asking you first, that I am to wipe every memory you have of her from your brain and replace it with the simple memory of you killing someone that you loved, but you can’t remember who or how.”

Shirai’s eyes got huge.

“Yes, that doesn’t sound like the sweet Misaka we both know and love, does it? Frankly, I’m torn, because it would leave her owing me a huge life debt and give me great power over her, but there are some lines even I don’t like to cross.”

Shokuhou shrugged. “But there it is. If it happens, we will see what I do.”

Shokuhou leaned forward and flicked Shirai’s head. “Now I’m going to rant at you for a moment, while you are my captive audience, then I’ll let you ask questions. When did you become so blindingly stupid?! What in the name of all the gods was wrong with you that you would think that Misaka would ever cheat on you? Is it because you thought about cheating on her?”

Shirai’s eyes wouldn’t meet Shokuhou’s. 

“Do you know what you did, you stupid little girl?” Shokuhou said bitterly, her words dripping with acid and venom, “You broke her trust in everyone. One of the things I always envied about Misaka-san was how freely she gave her trust to people. I can never trust anyone, because I always know what they really thinking. Except her, of course. But Misaka-san always trusted everyone. Even me, at times.”

Shokuhou lightly slapped Shirai’s face with one of her gloves, not to hurt her, just to startle her.

“She was ready to *confess* to you that night; to give you her heart. You saw the video, how much of a struggle it was for her to realize her love was for you and no other.”

Shokuhou leaned back in her seat and sipped her tea. 

“What did you do, you pathetic little jealous bitch? You tore her heart out. Not once, but twice! She came crawling to you to try to make you see the truth, but no, you had to hurt her again,” Shokuhou said sadly and bitterly. 

She looked at Shirai with truly sad eyes, “The worst part is the Misaka I knew, that you knew, is gone. You *killed* her. That Misaka, the one who just left here, trusts no one anymore. She told me so. Misaka had a whole life planned ahead, and it revolved around the two of you: High School, University, even possibly marriage, and now she is adrift,” Shokuhou said softly. “I tried to talk to her about giving you one more chance, and she almost electrocuted me! You may speak now.”

“You, you really asked her to take me back?”

“Of course. I play the bitch, but I hate seeing broken people.”

“What should, can I do? I know I screwed up, but she won’t even speak with me.”

“Shirai, you have had your chance. My best advice? Move on. She is very serious about the memory wipe…and I would rather not know what I will decide to do if she actually asks me to do it.”

Shirai choked back a sob. “May I go, please?”

“One last thing, I know you are now alone here, but I am willing to be your friend, or at least an ear if you need one. I promise I will stay out of your mind.”

Shirai nodded and stood up. As she started to walk away, she turned and asked, “I’m sorry, this is rude, but are you and Misaka?”

“I’m her rebound. I know this won’t last, but don’t care.”

< POP >

Friday…

Shirai was on the roof, hiding behind a dormer, as she watched Misaka walk out the door in a different school’s uniform, escorted by their scary Dorm Mother. Dorm Mother said something to Misaka, then gave her a big hug and rubbed her head. Misaka bowed deeply to Dorm Mother and climbed into the Kirigaoka Girl’s Academy car and was driven away, without a backwards glance.

< POP >

Shirai landed back in her dorm room. She didn’t cry, because she had already exhausted all her tears. There was a knock on her door. She opened it and Dorm Mother was there. 

“Come with me,” Dorm Mother said sternly.

Shirai followed her down to Dorm Mother’s office and entered behind her. Waiting inside were two Anti-Skill officers. 

“Shirai Kuoroko?”

“Yes?”

“Thumbprint, please.”

Shirai thumbed the pad he held out. He handed her a thick set of papers. 

“This is a Restraining Order preventing you from coming within one hundred meters of one Kamijou Touma or his domicile. The second Restraining Order is the same for one Shirubāshisutā Index. You have been served. Good day.”

Both officers left. Shirai collapsed in a chair. Dorm Mother just looked at her. 

“Shirai-chan?”

“Dorm Mother? How much lower can I sink in life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord that was a bummer chapter. Next chapter is marginally less depressing. I will post it tomorrow.
> 
> Boy, I made up for lost time this weekend!
> 
> Send me your thoughts. Yes, I know this story is Debbie Downer. Trust me, it will have its ups and downs, just like real dot life, but I hope you will like it.


	4. The Ripple Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually complete, I am doing final edits and then posting it, which is different than how I do my other stories.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction take on things...in a dark way this time...
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments! I appreciate them!

“Big Sister Misaka Imouto thanks you for arranging for schooling and sharing a room.”

Misaka grinned at her excited Sister. “I’m happy to be with you too, Imouto.”

“Misaka Imouto vow to impress Big Sister by studying hard and doing well Misaka Imouto says fervently.”

“Imouto, can you do me a favor? Can you contact Last Order and have her give my phone number to Accelerator and have him call me or give me his, please?”

“Misaka Imouto complies.”

A few moments later Misaka’s phone rings, “What do you want, Third Rate? Sniveling brat told me to call you and then wouldn’t shut up until I did.”

“Can you please meet me at Josephs in an hour?”

“Why?”

“Because I said please?”

“Tsch, fine. If you waste my time, I’ll kick your ass.”

Accelerator walked into Josephs by himself. It was tough escaping from Last Order, but finally he did it by promising to bring her back a new Disney movie and watching it with her. When he walked in, he saw Misaka and one of her Sisters, sitting in a corner booth with a couple of other girls. He limped over and said, “What is it, Third Rate?”

One of the girls stared at him and dropped her parfait spoon and started crying.

“Howaitoburazā?”

Accelerator stared. “Youi-chan?”

The girl got up and flung herself into his arms. Unfortunately his collar was not turned on, so this toppled him to the floor, with her on top of him.

“Oh my word! I never thought I would see you again!” Uiharu cried as she kissed his cheeks, tears streaming down her face.

“I *gasp* can’t *gasp* breath *gasp*!”

The Misaka Sisters waded in and pulled the overjoyed Uiharu off of Accelerator, with Saten helping him stand up again. Uiharu pulled him down into her seat and was sitting on his lap, to Accelerator’s embarrassment.

“So this is the ‘sweet boy’ who protected you?” Misaka said sarcastically.

Accelerator glared at her. So did Uiharu.

“Kazari? Do I need to be jealous?” asked Saten, semi-seriously.

Uiharu giggled. “Maybe a little.” She laid her head on Accelerator’s shoulder and sighed happily.

*click*

“You bitch!”

“And that just went to Kamijou.” 

“You are a dead woman.”

“Misaka 10032 reminds Accelerator of his vow to harm no Sister and that vow would therefore include Big Sister Misaka 10032 argues logically.”

“Tsch!”

“Also Misaka 10032 regrets to inform you that Last Order is infuriated that you are quote cheating on Misaka Misaka unquote and that quote two Disney movies are required along with multiple liters of ice cream or Worst will be informed of your infidelities unquote Misaka 10032 ends the report.” 

Sparks began to arc between Misaka’s eyebrows. “Are you abusing Last Order?” she growled.

“Calm your tits, third rate, that’s not happening. There’s something private we need to talk about at some point soon though.”

“Howaitoburazā, can I have your number please? I want to have you out for dinner some time and introduce you properly to my girlfriend and catch up.”

“Done.”

“Misaka, I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s my way of thanking you for trying… well, for wasting your time, anyhow. Gotta go.”

Misaka got up and abruptly left. Everyone stared.

“Misaka 10032 apologizes for Big Sister as Big Sister had to resort to a threat of Mental Out to get the Molester to desist from Molester’s attempts to contact Big Sister.”

There was a gasp from everyone. 

“Is Misaka that angry with Shirai-san?” Uiharu asked quietly.

“No responds Misaka 10032 Big Sister is…” The Sister was at a loss for words. “Big Sister has lost trust in everyone other than the Sisters Misaka 10032 reports sadly. Big Sister’s heart and spirit were crushed by Molester’s cruel words and all Sisters would appreciate that no one mention or speak of the Molester in Big Sister’s presence Misaka 10032 asks hoping to stimulate empathy from Big Sister’s friends.”

A couple of weeks went past and Misaka constantly declined invitations to spend time with Saten and Uiharu, even though they were at the same school and could easily have meals together. Finally, the two girls decided an intervention was in order and ambushed Misaka when she was having dinner with Misaka Imouto in the dining hall. Saten and Uiharu said nothing, they just put their trays down and sat at the table with the Sisters.

Misaka looked up at them with a surprised face and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for our friend who we are worried about because she has been avoiding us,” Saten replied.

Misaka ran her hand though her noticeably longer hair. “Oh, sorry, I have been busy…”

“Tell us another whopper, Misaka-san,” Uiharu said sadly.

Misaka took a deep breath. “Um, OK. You were both Shirai’s friends first and I don’t want you to feel like you have to choose between us, ok.”

“Bullshit!” Saten said.

Imouto put her hand over Misaka’s. “Big Sister Misaka Imouto suggests the truth.”

“I’m…uncomfortable…too many memories of being all together at Josephs, the… the… four of us laughing, poor Uiharu getting dragged away from her parfait for Judgement business. All I see now is you two, and someone else using me because I was a Level 5. Then that poisons my thoughts about you two, which isn’t fair, because I know you are not that way!”

“But Shir…she wasn’t…”

Misaka got up and left without another word. Uiharu started to cry again, so Saten took her in her arms.

“It’s so awful what happened!” Uiharu sobbed.

“Big Sister still loves you both Misaka Imouto states reassuringly but needs more time Misaka 10032 apologizes as Misaka 10032 gets up to check to be sure Big Sister is safe.”  
“What was Shirai thinking that night?” Saten asked out loud.

A week later…

“Thank you for having me over,” Shirai said contritely.

Saten and Uiharu looked at each other and Uiharu spoke first, “There are a couple of ground rules you need to understand: one. we will not discuss Misaka with you at all. Period. Two, the first time you mention her name, ask about her in any way, either directly or indirectly, you go into time out for a week. Three, the second time you mention her name or ask about her, we sever all contact.”

Shirai looked shocked.

“You need to understand that we saw the video and heard everything you said that night,” Saten said. “One of us voted to give you a second chance, the other did not.”

“I guess you did not, Saten?” asked Shirai.

“That would be an incorrect guess,” Uiharu said grimly. “I’ll be honest, Shirai. I don’t know if our friendship can or will recover, but we want to try. We don’t want you to be alone, especially when you come here next year. But the trust is broken. I…um, I requested a new partner at the 177th.”

Shirai gaped. “What?”

“I wanted to tell you myself. I’ll be working directly with Konori-senpai, you will have a new partner assigned to you.”

‘The hits just keep coming’ Shirai thought to herself.

“Enough heavy talk,” Saten said, “How is it going with your classwork? Still on track to graduate early?”

[“Third rate. Josephs. Thirty minutes. Come alone.”]

Someone has been watching too many spy movies Misaka thought to herself as she headed to Josephs to meet Accelerator. When she got there, he was slouched in a corner booth, with a coffee. A strange woman in a lab coat was there with him.

“Third rate, this is Yoshikawa Kikyou, Last Order and my other Guardian. Yoshikawa, this is Misaka Mikoto, Big Sister.”

“Pleasure.”

“An honor.”

“What’s this about?”

“Have you seen Last Order lately?” Yoshikawa asked.

“I’ve been busy with school stuff,” Misaka mumbled, embarrassed.

“She hasn’t changed in the last year and a half,” Yoshikawa stated plainly, “No developmental changes at all.”

Accelerator turned on his collar, putting up a field around himself.

Yoshikawa laughed, “He gets embarrassed when we discuss girl’s developments around him. What I mean is her body size has not increased at all, and she is showing no signs of puberty. Her body is producing no hormones. None.”

“Is…is she in danger? Dying?”

“Noooo, we don’t think so. But, mentally she is advancing. She mentally a teen…with those thoughts and desires, stuck in a little girl’s body.”

“Oh? OH!”

“She’s in love with him,” Yoshikawa nods towards Accelerator, “He knows it, but does not act on it. She’s frustrated and jealous. We got her in school now in a gifted program, which helps, but we are at a loss.”

“Is Dr Heaven Canceller doing any research?”

“Yes, but he’s just one man. Are you still planning on your medical research career? To try to help the Sisters?”

“That has always been my wish.”

“Do you want to try to jump start it like we did with…”

“Don’t say her name, she’s dead to me.”

“We can knock off your first year of Med School for sure.”

“When do we need to do it?”

“Not for a year.”

“All right.”

A few months passed and Shirai was graduating from Tokiwadai and moving over to Kirigaoka Girl’s Academy. Her possessions had been packed and sent over already. Shokuhou, Mental Out was also going to be attending there, so she had another person she could talk to, thankfully. Things were much improved with Saten and Uiharu. But not where they had been before.

The damper on the move was when she had received an email from the admissions department letting her know that she would not be staying in the traditional Level 5 building because the current highest-level Level 5 had stated her objections stating that there was grave ill will between the two of them and it would cause her needless stress to have Shirai in the same building. So Shirai was demoted to another building.

Her graduation ceremony was awful as well. Saten and Uiharu could not attend due to a school project being due; Shirai’s family was, as always, too busy to bother attending. So, no one cheered for her as she crossed the stage to receive her diploma. She walked off the stage, waited until the ceremony was over, then got in the car and went to her new school to unpack.

She called Shokuhou and asked if she wanted to meet for dinner.

“Oh, uh, I’m having dinner with, uh, someone already, but thank you.”

Then Shirai tried Saten and Uiharu.

“Unfortunately we can’t have you join us tonight. Sorry.”

Shirai knew that was code for who else was with them. Did they forget today was her graduation? Or just not care?

She went for a walk and found there was a small park on the campus with a coffee kiosk. Shirai bought herself a double espresso and sat on a bench under a beautiful flowering tree. She closed her eyes and tried to fight the headache she felt building.

“Excuse me, may I sit next to you?”

Shirai opened her eyes and saw a rather cute girl: blue hair in straight pigtails, incredible deep blue eyes, school uniform same as hers, cute figure…stop that! 

“Sha…sure, it’s a free area,” Shirai said shyly.

“Thank you, my name is Hisaka Mikoto, what’s yours?” the girl said brightly.

Shirai felt a knife drive through her heart and twist. “I’m sorry, what was your name again?” Shirai said faintly.

“Hisaka Mikoto,” the girl said with a giggle.

“I’m Shirai Kuroko, today is my first day on campus,” Shirai replied softly.

“You looked kind of lost and alone, so I thought I would sit with you and say hello! What year are you?”

“First year High School.”

“Really? You look so young!”

“I graduated Middle School early to attend here.”

“WOW! So you’re super smart!”

“Not really, if you knew me, you would know I’m an idiot,” Shirai mumbled.

Hisaka giggled again. “I’m in my last year of Middle School, so we are the same age! I’m a Level 2 Teleporter, but I’m very close to Level 3! I practice every day, twice a day so next quarter I will be improved enough to go up a Level!”

Hisaka looked at Shirai with a pretty smile, “May I ask what your ability is?”

“You really don’t know?” Shirai asked suspiciously, looking at the girl closely for deceit. 

Hisaka looked shocked. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t know. Why? Are you famous or something? If you want to be left alone, I’ll go.” 

Hisaka started to get up, looking sad.

Shirai grabbed Hisaka’s hand. “Please stay, I’m sorry for my rudeness.”

Hisaka sat back down, looking at Shirai’s face again. Her look was… a mix of happiness and, maybe, pity?

Shirai couldn’t meet her gaze. “I’m the newest Level 5 in Academy City and the first Level 5 Teleporter,” Shirai said softly.

Hisaka clapped her hands, “Wow! I had heard that there was a Level 5 Teleporter, but not the name or the school! How lucky to meet you!”

“Not really, I’m not worth knowing.” Shirai sipped her espresso and finished it. She got up to leave.

“Let’s have dinner together,” Hisaka said.

“Why?” responded Shirai, “So you can try to worm your way into my life and get me to help you or teach you? No, thanks. Sayonara.”

Shirai walked away, leaving the stunned girl behind.

Shirai grabbed a tray, filled it with random food items and sat down at the table reserved for Level 5s in her dorm. Which would be her, the exiled Level 5. She pulled out her pad and reviewed her class schedule for the following week.

*clank*

Someone had just set down a tray and sat at her table. She looked up and there was Hisaka, putting her napkin on her lap.

“Itadakimasu!”

Hisaka began eating. She looked over at Shirai and smiled. “I totally recommend any of the grilled fish dishes, the chef is a wizard with those! Also, the rice omelets in the morning, especially with the grilled mackerel, is amazing.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Keeping you company. I don’t know why and don’t care why you aren’t rooming at the Level 5 building; I think you are cute and want to get to know you.”

Hisaka ate a little more and drank some tea. Shirai just glared at her.

“You can just ignore me if you want, Shirai-senpai, I talk enough for two. Let’s see, I only moved to Academy City a little over a year ago, so I really am not familiar with who is who. I’m not into hero worship; I’m here to develop my powers and, most importantly, get the best education I can.”

Hisaka looked at Shirai. “I know nothing about you, except whatever you feel like telling me. My roommate told me I should look you up on the nets, but that’s disgusting, like being a stalker,” Hisaka said firmly.

Shirai choked a little.

“I’m old-fashioned and like to learn about people though conversation…or, like today, monologue.” She giggled again.

Shirai just stared at her with a mix of distrust and angst.

“The only things I know about you are what I have deduced, and a couple of rumors I’ve heard. The rumors are that you are a lesbian and you had a tragic breakup. What I have deduced is you are very lonely, your friends are unhappy with you, and no one came for your graduation today.”

Shirai’s eyes widened, a tear appeared at one corner.

“Now, as I continue what appears will be a monologue, I don’t care about the Lesbian, because, frankly, I am one too. That’s why I approached you: I thought you were the prettiest girl I had seen in a while, with that beautiful red hair,” Hisaka sighed, “I love red hair. The deductions are easy: everyone knows today was graduation day, you told me it as your first day here, you are all alone. QED.”

“Why do you care?” whispered Shirai.

“Because I want to save your smile, because I can.”

Another knife tore through Shirai’s heart.

Hisaka pulled a small plate from her tray and placed it in front of Shirai. It was a beautiful Opera cake and written on it was, “Congratulations Shirai!”

Shirai couldn’t help it, the tears started to flow. She looked at Hisaka with a face that couldn’t really be read. 

< POP >

And Shirai was gone. Hisaka sat there, stunned.

“Excuse me,” a voice said. Hisaka looked and a rather buxom and slightly over dressed blond girl sat down. 

“My name is Shokuhou Misaki, AKA ‘Mental Out’. I am the number five Level 5 and, as the name implies, I am a telepath.”

“Hello, my name is…”

“I know. Being a telepath saves a lot of time. I was on my way over to check on Shirai, because I am the closest thing she has to a good friend here,” Shokuhou explained, “When I saw you with her, I stopped to give you both space.”

Hisaka looked at Shokuhou.

“Why? Because I wanted to see how she would do with someone new, that she didn’t know. Yes, I am unnerving,” Shokuhou said with a smile. “Congratulations, you pass. You really are sincere. Now you just have to convince Shirai.”

“But why is she…”

“Not my story to tell you. Earn her trust, help her. She is broken due to her own… well, it’s not my story to tell. Do you have the patience to work with her? If not, go away now and don’t hurt her further, because, if you do, I guarantee you I will be your enemy.”

“If you read my mind, then you know how lonely I am too!” Hisaka said, “She looked like a kindred spirit! That’s why I am attracted to her! I had no idea who she was when I saw her, only that she was cute, sad, and lonely…like me! I just was looking for a friend!” she cried. “I’m so alone!”

From behind her Hisaka heard a soft voice say, “So let’s share that piece of delicious looking cake then and try to get to know each other.”

Hisaka whipped around and saw Shirai standing shyly behind her, she turned back, and Shokuhou was smiling gently at both of them. “I’ll only stay a minute, but I wanted to give Shirai her graduation present. Shirai, a long time ago someone gave me a present like this when I was at the lowest point in my life. Now, I am giving you the same present.”

Shokuhou handed Shirai a beautifully wrapped little box. Shirai stammered her thanks and opened it. Inside was a little jewelry box that, when she opened it, held a cute little silver whistle. Shirai held it to her lips and blew and a tiny sound came out.

“If ever you need my help for anything, you can blow the whistle to call me, Sweetie,” Shokuhou looked at Shirai. “You are one of only three people I call a friend.” Shokuhou stood up to go.

“No, no hugging! It’s emba…”

< POP >

*NAB*

“I told you no hugg…”

*SMOOTCH!*

“My reputation!”

Shirai giggled for the first time in months. In her head she heard, “Go back to your new girlfriend.”

“Shokuhou!” Shirai shouted in her mind.

“Teehee!”

Shirai sat back down with Hisaka and split the cake, giving half to the girl. “So, where are you from, Hisaka-san?”

Earlier that same evening…

“Oh, this project is killing me!” Uiharu complained. “My classwork plus this computer lab are overwhelming!”

“I hardly ever see her anymore,” Saten agreed. “If I’m lucky she crawls into bed with me for a few hours and then she’s gone again!”

“That’s why I got you that full body pillow with my face on it!” Uiharu giggled.

“Not the same,” grumbled Saten.

“Trouble in paradise?” teased Shokuhou.

“It will be worth it in the end,” admitted Saten.

“How are you doing, Misaka-san?” asked Uiharu.

“Fine, top of my classes, got into the research project I wanted,” was the short answer from Misaka.

“Would you like to go out with us this weekend?” asked Uiharu. 

“No, thank you. I would just be the third wheel again.”

“Misaka!”

Shokuhou stood up. “Please excuse me, but I have a gift I need to go deliver.”

As she walked away the other girls looked at each other. 

“A gift?” asked Saten curiously.

“Was not today graduation day for…”

Uiharu slapped her hand across Misaka 10032’s mouth before she could complete the sentence, but it was too late. 

“Excuse me.” Misaka got up and walked away.

“Gods! We forgot!!” Uiharu cried. “And she called and wanted to have dinner with us and I simply told her no!”

“We left her alone on a day where she probably had no one come to her ceremony either,” Saten said sadly. “We are poor excuses for friends.”

“While Misaka 10032 understands Friend Uiharu and Friend Saten’s feelings of remorse Misaka 10032 dislikes the Molester, supports Big Sister unconditionally, and will therefore seek her out to apologize for triggering her Misaka 10032 says as Misaka 10032 leaves abruptly.”

“Wow,” said Saten. “The Sisters still dislike Shirai that much.”

“Ruiko, think of it from their point of view: she destroyed their Big Sister. Misaka-san is not the same: she rarely smiles or laughs, she never wants to be with us anymore, and she has zero interest in anything outside of school work. Even Kamijou and Index can’t reach her and draw her out!”

Misaka was dressed in her ratty jeans, a t-shirt, old jacket, boots, and a ballcap. It was time to go workout on her frustrations in rundown areas of town. Ah, that building looks like it’s ready to collapse! Misaka explored it quickly to make sure there was no squatters inside, but it was too fragile for them.

A few RailGuns later and it was rubble, and she felt better. Oops! Sirens. Time to go.

“Hey, Girlie, how’s about you shake that money maker over here and I show you what a real man can do?”

< KAZOT! >

Oh, yeah. This feels good!

“Judgemento desu no… YOU!”

Misaka just kept on walking. 

“Hey! You need to answer questions about your assault here!”

Misaka just kept on walking. Her good mood had just been spoiled.

Misaka ended up at Josephs…with all the mental baggage that carried. It was crowded, but she saw a small booth that looked empty so she headed to it and started to sit down, just as another girl did. They looked at each other.

“You!” shouted Misaka.

“You!” shouted Frenda.

They glared at each other for a minute.

“Screw it, it’s late and I’m hungry. Let’s share the table, Misaka. What the hell.”

“What the hell, indeed,” agreed Misaka and sat.

They both ordered and looked at each other.

“How are you and Mugino doing?” asked Misaka.

“Not so good,” admitted Frenda, “She’s tired of me, so I’m a free girl again. How about you, you found anyone yet?”

“Not looking,” Misaka said flatly.

Frenda ate some of her mackerel and looked at Misaka sadly. “That’s a shame, because you are a beautiful girl.”

Misaka blushed, “So are you, Frenda. You could do better than that Psychotic. Why do you stay?”

“She protects me and the jobs pay well.”

They both ate some more. Frenda took a deep breath and looked into Misaka’s eyes.

“I’m going to take a chance here. Would you like to go to dinner with me this Saturday? Please?”

“Why? What’s your game, Frenda?” Misaka asked suspiciously.

“No game, I’m just lonely and find you very attractive and intelligent. If I’m that repulsive, just tell me no, and you’ll never see me again. I’m hoping you won’t.”

“This sounds like a setup for Mugino to get her revenge on me. Hard Pass.”

“Well, that’s that then. Saten was right.”

“Huh?”

“I used to sort of date Saten, so I asked her if she thought you might go out with me and she told me you wouldn’t, that you didn’t trust anyone anymore. I told her I would ask anyhow if I ever saw you, because she refused to give me your contact info or pass along mine.”

“You dated Saten?”

“I broke it off when an assassin targeted her to try to get to me. I didn’t want that for someone I lov…cared for.”

“I never knew,” Misaka whispered.

“Goodbye Misaka.” Frenda got up to leave.

“Wait.”

Frenda turned, her eyes looking hopeful.

“Give me your number. I won’t promise, because I have my good days and my bad ones.”

Frenda gave her number and left, looking happy.

Misaka sat at the table for a while, thinking. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

“Misaki? Yeah, I need to talk with you tonight, please. I need help.”

One date with Frenda turned to two, then three, then many. Frenda was patient, kind, and very good at dealing with someone skittish like Misaka. After all, she had been Mugino’s lover and that was like dealing with a live bomb, primed to explode at any time. They dated in secret with only Shokuhou and the Sisters knowing about it. Not that Misaka was embarrassed to be seen with Frenda, just that she didn’t consider it a relationship; they were just friends.

At least that’s what Misaka kept telling herself.

Frenda was patient; Saten had met with her and filled in some blanks, even though Saten refused to tell the whole story. Finally, one night, Frenda had Misaka over to her apartment for dinner, with wine. Misaka was still a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Frenda wasn’t looking to take advantage of her *that* way, just to get her to talk.

They were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, sharing the second bottle of wine. The fireplace was lit and they were shoulder to shoulder. Frenda slowly and carefully reached a hand up and touched Misaka’s beautiful long brown hair, which had now grown to well beyond shoulder length. Frenda twirled it a little, then brushed her finger on Misaka’s cheek.

“Would it shock you, Mikoto, if I said I wanted to kiss you just now?” Frenda said softly.

Misaka slowly turned her head towards Frenda and looked in her eyes, seemingly searching for something. “The first girl I loved and kissed screamed she hated me and left me on the night I was going to confess to her. I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone again after that,” Misaka said sadly.

“I’m not that girl. I really like you and want to be with you, Misaka Mikoto. May I please have the honor of kissing you?”

Misaka looked deeper into her eyes, still searching for something. “I think I like you too, Frenda Seivelun. I will be hard for you to take; I am really broken. But I think I would like that kiss.” 

Frenda leaned forward and so did Misaka. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. For Frenda it was a new experience, being used to the brutal nature of Mugino’s love making. For Misaka it was wistful and sweet, reminding her of what love should be. They kissed again, just to be sure the first was no fluke. After the third kiss, Misaka pushed away.

“Frenda, I’m sorry. I have to stop. I’ve had too much to drink and I don’t want to wake up tomorrow morning with regrets. Right now I am very happy and have none. I would rather wake up tomorrow and regret not continuing tonight than vice-versa.”

“Misaka, I found you at a low point in my life. I was Mugino’s lover for the longest, partially out of devotion, partially out of fear. She got tired of me and just dumped me with no warning and it really crushed me. I never thought we would get married or anything, but I did think I meant something to her. But she threw me away like a used tissue.”

Frenda looked at Misaka, “When I asked you for that first date, I had no hopes you would say yes, Saten had warned me. She had told me you weren’t the girl I used to know. Can I ask who hurt you so? Can I kill them for you?”

Misaka knew that Frenda was actually being sincere about the killing part. “You remember the little redhead teleporter that used to follow me everywhere, grabbing me and screaming about how she loved me?”

“Yeah! We used to laugh about her antics.”

“She was my best friend and closest ally in the world. I trusted her implicitly. In time I realized I had fallen in love with her.”

“No way.”

Misaka looked sadly at Frenda. “On the night I was going to confess to her and ask her to be my girlfriend, by chance I met up with a boy I had really liked and we told each other that we had other people we were seeing and had moved on. So it was all good. She saw me give him a kiss on the cheek and assumed I was using her to play him and screamed how she hated me and never wanted to see me again.”

Misaka stopped. 

“What a bitch!”

“My friends tried to help me show her what actually happened and that she misunderstood, but she didn’t want to hear that and told me she never wanted to see me again. Frenda, I broke.”

Frenda took Misaka in her arms and just held her.

“Frenda, I just walked out of her life and made sure to never see her again. I granted her wish. She tried hard in the weeks that followed to see me, to apologize. But I was done. I didn’t hate her…I just didn’t care about her anymore; she was an unperson to me.”

“You don’t hate her?” Frenda asked, puzzled.

“If you hate someone, they still control you. If you don’t care about them, they no longer matter and can’t hurt you.”

“Oh,” Frenda said in a small voice.

“So, please don’t take this the wrong way when I tell you it will take me a long time to trust you…or anyone with my heart. Or if I can ever trust anyone like that. I like you Frenda, I really do! Please bear with me.”

Misaka got up, gave Frenda another kiss, and walked out her door.

Frenda sat there stunned. Then she drank down the rest of her wine and called Saten.

“Saten-san, have you got a minute? Yeah, it’s me. I had another date with Misaka tonight and she actually opened up to me what happened with whatshername, the Redhead.”

Pause

“Yeah. Listen, if the Redhead were to meet with an unfortunate explosive type accident, would you be upset?”

Pause.

“OK! I was just kidding! Geez.”

“Index, can we talk for a minute seriously?”

“Of course, Touma.”

Index put aside her homework and Kamijou set aside his.

“Index, next year we graduate High School. What do you see yourself doing? What do you want to do?”

“Touma, I thought hard and I think I want to go into Psychiatry and help broken people like Short Hair. I still want to cry for her.”

Kamijou looked at Index with respect. “That’s why I love my kind Nun!”

“What about you, my Touma?”

“Index, I can’t do college. I’m not smart enough. I will go to the Culinary Arts school here and become a chef. My goal is to have my own restaurant one day.”

“Oh, Touma!”

“Index, will you still love me if I am only a cook?”

“As long as you still cook for me!”

“Bottomless pit!” Kamijou teased.

“But I finally got a job to help with the bills!”

Kamijou kissed Index’s forehead. “Yes, thank you. It’s a huge help! Between me cooking and you waiting tables, the money helps a lot!”  
“Touma! Invite Short Hair for Dinner on Saturday or Lunch or whatever meal she will come and don’t let her say no!”

“I’ll try, Index. But she has been very distant with everyone ever since…you know…”

Kamijou placed the call. “Speaker, Touma! I want to hear!”

“Hello? Kamijou?”

“Biribiri?”

“Hi, how are you?”

“How are you? We miss you! You have been avoiding us!” cried Index into the phone.

“Index-sama…I’m just busy with classes…”

“Uh-huh, not nice to lie to a Nun, Short Hair!” Index laughed.

“Index and I want to invite you for lunch or dinner on Saturday,” Kamijou said, “and we won’t take no for an answer.”

“I will bite Touma’s head and crack it like a walnut until you say yes, Misaka-san,” Index said.

There was a half laugh from the phone, then Misaka said, “OK, I will come. It will be nice to see you both again.”

“Bring your smile, Biribiri,” Kamijou said seriously.

“Can I bring my date?” Misaka asked softly and shyly.

“YOUR DATE?!” cried Index and Kamijou.

“I had promised to spend the day with her,” Misaka said, “So, what time for dinner and can I bring dessert?”

“Six PM and yes.”

“Shirai, I appreciate everything you have done for me to help me with my abilities, but don’t you feel anything for me personally? I would really like to go on a date with you! Am I that unattractive?” Hisaka was frustrated. She and Shirai spent time together and it showed in Hisaka’s skill improvements. But, other than a little flirting, they had never gone on a date or done anything romantic. They talked, shared their dreams and goals, but otherwise, nothing.

“Hisaka…I like you; I really do. But I have too much baggage. I’m afraid of hurting you like I did…someone else. What I did was unforgiveable. Not only did I hurt her, but I hurt all of my other friendships too.”

“It’s my name, isn’t it?”

“Wha…what do you mean?”

“Shirai, I’m naïve, not stupid. Again, I refuse to look you up on the nets, but the Esper development classes talk about you and *Misaka Mikoto* all the time as the girls who worked their way up from Level 1 and *were* a great team until they broke up for some reason.”

< POP >

Shirai couldn’t help herself, she had to get away, so she teleported to her room. All this time, and it still hurt. She was so stupid. Now she has. Maybe had is more correct, a girl who was interested in her and she runs away from her. Shirai wondered how painful it would be to just teleport her body into a solid object, like the ground…

She sat on her bed, then reached inside her blouse and tugged on the chain, pulling out a small, silver whistle. Desperate, she blew on it…

Shokuhou was sitting having her tea with Saten, while Saten was waiting for Uiharu to finish her work-study. Suddenly Shokuhou sat up in a hurry, then scrambled to her feet. 

“Sorry, I have to go, I just got a distress call.”

“Can I help?” asked Saten with concern.

“I’ll let you know,” shouted Shokuhou as she started moving quickly away.

Shirai sat alone on her bed, staring at the whistle. “Yeah, that was a disappointment too,” she thought. “No sense leaving note, who would bother to read it.” She started doing the calculations in her head…

“Don’t you fucking dare!” thundered through her brain, and she felt her thought processes seize up.

Shirai then moved like a robot to open her door, where a panting Shokuhou stood, leaning against the door frame. Shokuhou stumbled in, closing the door, saying, “I’m not a runner you know and I can’t teleport like some people! I never said I would be there instantly when you blew that!”

Shokuhou pointed a remote at Shirai and got her to sit on the bed next to Shokuhou. “You are a hot mess, Shirai. Seriously? Teleport into the ground to commit suicide?”

Shokuhou studied Shirai’s face.

“No, everyone does not hate you,” Shokuhou sighed. “Some of this is part of growing up and growing apart.”

Shirai stared at her. 

“That girl really likes you, Shirai. Yeah, the odd coincidence of her name is hard for you, I get it. Actions have consequences, as you have seen. It’s the ripple effect. But don’t take it out on her,” Shokuhou said. “Talk to her for real, let her know the why and wherefore. I think she will accept it.”

Shokuhou touched Shirai’s face. “Oh, please. You *do* deserve happiness. Start living again, Kuroko.” 

Shokuhou thought for a moment and then looked Shirai in the face very seriously. “This is a one time offer. Do you want me to erase either your feelings for or your memories of Misaka to help you get over this?”

Shirai’s eyes got big and panicky. 

“I didn’t think so, but I wanted to put it out there,” Shokuhou said. “Now, you listen to me. I am putting a temporary block in your head preventing you from doing anything stupid for the next forty-eight hours. Your powers will work normally unless you try to suicide, then you will vomit uncontrollably. Got it?”

Shirai looked terrified.

Shokuhou continued, “I only have three true friends in this world and it would kill me to lose one of them. Literally kill me. Don’t you dare!”

Shirai could suddenly move and talk again. She looked at Shokuhou and bowed. “I am so sorry to have worried you and thank you for coming. I was desperate.”

“I am going to do something I have only done a few times before,” Shokuhou said. She spread her arms and gathered Shirai into them. She held the little girl tightly and then kissed her cheek. “Now, go to that girl and *really* talk to her. She is where you left her and crying. Go! Shoo!”

< POP >

Sure enough, Hisaka was sitting there, tears flowing. Shirai felt two cm tall.

“Hey.”

*sniff*

“Give me your hand for a moment, please.”

“Why? Are you going to twist it to hurt me some more?” *sniff*

“Please?”

Hisaka timidly gave Shirai her hand.

< POP >

“Where are we?!”

“My room,” Shirai said as she sat them both down on her sofa. “I was wrong and cruel to run away from you just now with no explanation. We’ve talked, but I’ve never really talked about myself or why I push you away. The truth is I am punishing myself for what I did, the people I hurt,” Shirai said softly. “I’m also afraid of doing it again. After pursuing the girl I loved for over a year, on the day she was going to confess to me and ask me to be her girlfriend, I saw her saying goodbye to a boy in a park and kiss his cheek.”

Shirai paused and took deep breath. 

“I was always a jealous bitch, especially of *him* and I thought that all of her attention to me, her kisses from the last few weeks, had just been to get his attention, to get him to confess to her. So, I attacked her verbally and hurt her in the worst way possible by telling her I hated her and never wanted to see her again.”

Hisaka’s eyes were huge. “On the day she was going to confess?”

“She was there telling him and *his girlfriend* about it.”

“No…”

“Then Misaka swallowed her pride, got our friends together to help her, and crawled back to me to prove she was true. I…I wouldn’t listen. I screamed disgusting things at her and told her to leave, and that I never, ever wanted to see her again.”

“What happened? Did she scream back?”

“Worse. I broke her. Completely. She lost all her trust in everyone and became a robot. She didn’t even hate me, for her I don’t exist anymore. She just looks through me like I am not there. Her Sisters despise me and our mutual friends…tolerate me, I guess.”

Hisaka reached out her hand and took Shirai’s and held it.

“After she left that night, my friends showed me a video of what she and the boy had been saying and it was all about how much she loved me and how she was going to confess to me as soon as she left there.”

“Did you try to apologize?”

“Many times. Two of her friends took out restraining orders against me. She had Mental Out threaten to wipe my memory of her.”

Shirai had a sad smile. “Funny thing is Mental Out and I became good friends after that.”

“Shirai. Kuroko, if I may call you that, I’m not her,” Hisaka said calmly. She reached up and cupped Shirai’s chin, turning Shirai’s face to hers. “That was your past, this is today. Now. A new start. A new girl.”

Hisaka pulled Shirai’s face to hers and kissed her lips. At first Shirai resisted slightly, but then she gave in to the sensation and kissed back. Hisaka looked into Shirai’s eyes for permission, then leaned forward and locked lips again. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for a while.

“Gods, I’ve wanted to do this almost since the day we met,” Hisaka said breathlessly.

Shirai felt a warmth begin in her heart that she had not felt in many months, and it radiated through her body. She initiated the next set of kisses, not only on the lips, but with some tongue wrestling , then nibbling on Hisaka’s earlobe, and kissing down her neck. Shirai felt Hisaka’s hands travel up her back, underneath her blouse, on her skin, and she froze for a moment.

“Too soon?” whispered Hisaka.

“It depends on one thing,” whispered Shirai.

“What?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” asked Shirai shyly.

“I thought you would never ask! Of course, yes!”

The two of them fell sideways onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now...


	5. Coupling and De-coupling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for your amusement .
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction

Saten, Uiharu, and Misaka Imouto were having a rare lunch together. Misaka herself had lab, so was unavailable. The three girls were chatting and comparing notes about classwork and the like when Saten said, “I saw Misaka walking to her class the other day, girls, and she was actually smiling! She looked happy! Did something happen Misaka Imouto?”

“Big Sister is very secretive Misaka Imouto states confidingly and does not share everything Misaka Imouto says regretfully. However Misaka 11420 shared that Big Sister was seen in a restaurant with a female identified as Freda Seivelun having a romantic dinner involving hand holding and osculations Misaka Imouto confides slyly.”

“Kawai!” the two other girls cried.

“Also that same evening Big Sister did not return to sleep in the room that she shares with Misaka Imouto leading to speculation of what overnight activities may have taken place Misaka Imouto states salaciously.”

“Frenda had called me to ask about Misaka’s relationship status a while ago,” Saten said, “But I had told her that Misaka didn’t want one, and would not pass along any info for Frenda. Looks like I was wrong!”

“How do you know Frenda?” asked Uiharu a little jealously.

“Um, uh, we dated for a while way back when,” Saten admitted, blushing.”

“Someone is sleeping in her own bed tonight,” Uiharu send in a snit.

“Kazari! It was long before you and I went out! She broke up with me! You’re my only love!”

“One question then. Were you flipping my skirt at the same time you were going out with her?”

Saten started to twiddle her thumbs. “Um, I’m not sure?”

“Own bed!” Uiharu said firmly.

“Friend Uiharu Misaka Imouto has a question about this to help understand relationships namely are you not punishing yourself by excluding Friend Saten from nocturnal activities by exiling her from your bed Misaka Imouto inquires attempting to understand relationship sexual protocols.”

*PPPPBBBBBTTTTTT*

“Misaka Misaka is little but not stupid. Misaka Misaka knows what you and Worst are doing when you think Misaka Misaka is asleep or away.”

*PPPPBBBBBTTTTTT*

“Are you spying on me now, Sniveling Brat?”

“Misaka Misaka also knows all of you are hiding important information about Misaka Misaka’s health and development. Misaka Misaka knows that Misaka Misaka should be more womanly by now.”

“Tsch. Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up Brat.”

Last Order began to cry. She swarmed up Accelerator’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Misaka Misaka loves Accelerator but he only sees Misaka Misaka as a little girl because Misaka Misaka never grows up!! Misaka Misaka wants to grow up and be your girlfriend Misaka Misaka says shedding real tears of anguish and rage.”

Accelerator froze. It was the worst-case scenario that Yoshikawa had warned him about. He gently wrapped his arms around Last Order and held her tightly.

“You know that the way things are right now we cannot be boyfriend/girlfriend little Brat?”

“Why? Just because Misaka Misaka has a genetic disorder like Accelerator’s teacher?”

“Sniv…Last Order, she is actually more than two real years old, regardless of how her body looks.”

“So because Worst has big boobies Accelerator will love her and not Misaka Misaka and Worst will be Accelerator’s girlfriend, not Misaka Misaka?”

“Tsch. Who says I can’t love you and Worst both? Who says I can’t wait for the Doctors and Yoshikawa to figure out what’s going on with your body and then you can be my girlfriend too? Did you know your Big Sister is working hard to graduate early so she can join Dr Canceller in doing research for you and your Sisters?”

*SNIFF*

“No, Misaka Misaka has not seen Big Sister in forever cries Misaka Misaka despondently. But does Accelerator really love Misaka Misaka?”

There was a little pause.

“Who reads you stories every night? Helps you with your homework, even though you don’t need it? Watches those awful Princess movies with you all the time? Takes you for ice cream even when Yomikawa says you can’t have any?” Accelerator said to her. “Who tucks you in at night and lets you sleep with him when you are scared or lonely?”

He looked at her and she saw what was in his eyes.

“Tsch. You shouldn’t even have to ask, sniveling brat.” 

He lightly chopped her head, then kissed her cheek. She hugged him back then skipped back to her room.

Then he saw Yomikawa and Yoshikawa smiling at him from the Kitchen area.

“Oh, shit, you heard all that.”

“You handled it well,” said Yoshikawa.

“Why the hell don’t you girls tell her this stuff?” he whined.

“Because she needed to hear it from you,” Yomikawa replied.

“Have you gotten anywhere with helping her…um, develop?”

Yoshikawa sighed and frowned. “No. It’s frustrating.”

“Has Third Rate helped you at all? Do I need to make her help you?”

“She actually donated some more DNA and is doing her work-study with us, so no, we’re good there. Thanks. It’s just talking time.”

“Let me ask a stupid question. This one actually hurts. What about if you put her back in the tube and let her…cook some more?”

Yoshikawa thought for a moment. “That’s actually not a stupid question. Let me run that past the Doctor tomorrow.”

“Did you mean what you told her? That you would love her and Worst both? They would both be your girlfriends?” asked Yomikawa gently.

“Tsch.”

“Don’t be embarrassed to form emotional attachments, Accelerator.”

“Tsch. Like you two? When are you two going to finally get married? You won’t even admit you’re a couple!”

Both women blushed.

“Last Order! Misaka Worst! Please come here!” Yomikawa called out.

“Tsch. Now what?”

Last Order skipped in, with Worst following her looking sullen. 

“Whatever happened, I didn’t do it. I’ve been doing my homework for once,” Worst said.

“Sit on the sofa please, kids,” Yomikawa said. 

“Tsch. We’re all in trouble now.”

Last Order crawled up on Accelerator’s lap and he took her in his arms, tousling her hair.

“Kikyou, there’s never been the right time or a perfect time, but I think this is the best time. We’ve known each other forever and now even have our own little family. It surprised me when we grew so close and even more when we fell in love. Now I can’t imagine myself without you in my life.”

Yomikawa dropped to her knee and took a box out of her pocket and opened it, showing a ring to Yoshikawa. “Kikyou, would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife and letting me be yours?”

Kikyou’s face was stunned! 

“Aiho, we never even talked about…oh my goodness! This is so embarrassing in front of our children!”

“Tsch!”

“Of course yes!”

Yomikawa gently slid the ring on Yoshikawa’s finger and stood up, embracing her and, for the first time, kissing her in front of the kids.

“It’s about time,” said Worst. “Although you might want to upgrade the soundproofing on your room…”

“Misaka Misaka is so happy as are all the Sisters!”

“Tsch! Congratulations.”

Yomikawa looked at the kids. Last Order jumped up into her arms, then switched to Yoshikawa. Worst and Accelerator actually got up and gave them both hugs as well.

“Don’t wait up for us, we are going out to celebrate!” Yomikawa said happily. She grabbed Yoshikawa’s hand and they headed out the door.

Once they went out the door, Worst looked at Accelerator and Last Order, and smirked. “So, you love us both? We can both be your girlfriend? Did you even ask me if I *wanted* to be your girlfriend?”

Last Order glared at Worst. “Misaka Misaka would be happy to be Accelerator’s only girlfriend Misaka Misaka declares fiercely. If Worst thinks it would be so horrible to be loved by Accelerator maybe Worst should just leave says Misaka Misaka angrily.”

“In your dreams, Thumbelina! At least Misaka Worst can give Accelerator things you can only dream about, *baby* girl.” Worst ran her hands down the front of her body, emphasizing her assets.

“Big boobies aren’t everything cries Misaka Misaka jealously. Big Sister has small boobies and is found very attractive by others states Misaka Misaka.”

“Yeah, so attractive her long-time love screamed she never wanted to see her again and destroyed Big Sister’s heart.”

And the fight was on as Last Order launched herself at Worst with a wordless shriek!

“Tsch!”

Gently using his powers, Accelerator separated the two shrieking girls before they could injure each other and held them down on opposite ends of the sofa.

“ENOUGH BRATS! Damnit! Tsch. Worst. Don’t torment Last Order about her size, it’s not her fault what those Kihara bastards did to her. She’s brave how she is handling this. Last Order, I make a promise to you. In two years, one way or the other, we will be boyfriend/girlfriend for real. I hope we will have solved your issues by then, but if not…let’s see.”

“You promise Misaka Misaka?”

“Truly. Tsch.”

“You really want me as a girlfriend, you’re not just saying that?” Worst asked.

“Tsch. Have you ever heard me waste words?”

“Frenda, *pant* that was incredible.”

“That was your first time?”

Blushing Misaka hid her face under the blankets. “uh huh.”

“Let’s make your second time just as memorable.”

Frenda rolled over on top of Misaka again.

A couple of hours later, the two of them were just cuddling, when Misaka suddenly started to cry. 

“Shhh, Misaka my love. What’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Misaka, it’s *her*, isn’t it?”

“Frenda, I told you I was a mess, with a lot of baggage. I really, *truly* like you. I might even be falling in love with you. But I always imagined my first time would be with…”

“Let it out, Misaka. I’m not upset. I’m the luckiest girl in the world right now, just to be here in your arms. You like me? You might even be falling in love with me? I’ll take that.”

Frenda rolled over and pulled Misaka on top of her. “Kiss me, you messed up girl!”

“Why are you so understanding? So kind to me when you know I’m not able to reciprocate very well?”

“Because I saw your smile return to your face and that was enough for me.”

Misaka smiled. “You Baka,” she said softly and kissed Frenda tenderly.

“Kuroko,” Hisaka said softly as they lay in bed together. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, sweetheart?” Shirai answered, caressing Hisaka’s face.

“It’s bad. The worst. My heart is breaking to tell you this.”

Shirai felt a stab through her heart. She sat up in the bed and looked down at Hisaka. “You found someone else?” Shirai said with a catch in her voice.

“Never,” Hisaka said. “My Father is being transferred to Brazil and moving the whole family there, including me. I have no choice. We are leaving in a week. I just found out today.”

Hisaka broke out in tears. “I don’t want to go! I want to stay here! But he refuses to let me!”

“When…when do you leave school?”

“Tomorrow. I spent today packing my room.”

Shirai collapsed back onto the bed, some tears falling from her her eyes as well. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were in classes; I was too upset and spent half the day begging my family to leave me here. Then I couldn’t think of a good way to tell you.”

“So, tonight is sayonara?”

“Shirai! Please! Can we stay in touch?”

“Of course! I would never cut you dead like that! But we need to be free, long distance won’t work. If we are ever back in the same place, let’s see what our situation is.”

“I will never forget you.”

“ I will always remember how you saved me, Hisaka.”

“It hurt, Shokuhou, it hurt.”

“But now, you got your feet wet, Shirai-san. Give it some time and soon you will find another.”

“Shokuhou, can I ask you a question?”

“I had one once and destroyed it. Not like you and Misaka, but in a more physical way.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. “Yes, Shirai. I will go on a date with you. We can start out easy with tea and cakes.”

“Yes, I’ll try not to read your mind during the date. Tee hee.”

Shirai was out on patrol that night. It was cold and blustery. Her coat wasn’t really cutting it. Her route took her past a certain Josephs. As she approached she saw a large group in the front corner booth: Misaka Imouto; Accelerator, Last Order and Misaka Worst; Uiharu and Saten; Kamijou and Index; Misaka and Frenda?! They were laughing, chatting, couples were holding hands. Shirai tucked her head into her coat and kept on moving through the bitter wind...

“Isn’t that Shirai out there?” cried Uiharu looking out the window. 

“All alone in the cold notes Misaka Imouto with great satisfaction.”

Misaka just looked a little sad. Then she softly said to everyone’s shock, “Go invite her in. Ask her to sit with us.”

“What?!” cried everyone.

“It’s been two years. Enough. I can be polite.”

Frenda looked up in her face, “Love, are you sure?”

Misaka gave a small nod.

Uiharu ran outside and grabbed Shirai’s arm. A brief argument appeared to ensue. Misaka got up, walked outside, and said something and walked back into the restaurant. Shirai looked like she had been slapped, but she let Uiharu drag her inside.

“Uh, hello everyone,” Shirai said softly and shyly.

Most everyone returned her greeting with the exception of Misaka Imouto, and Index, who responded, “Hmph!” and glared at Shirai.

The waitress pulled up another chair, setting it next to Frenda. Shirai ordered hot lemonade to drink. 

An awkward silence fell on the group. Uiharu broke it, “As I was saying, I sold another program last week, this time to the American FBI to help detect bank fraud. Please thank your Father for his help in making the contract, Misaka-san.”

“Will do!”

“Kamijou, you graduate this year, what are your plans?” asked Saten.

“I was lucky. I entered a cooking competition and won! So I now have a full scholarship to the Culinary School here and can realize my dream of becoming a chef. My dream is to one day have my own restaurant.” 

“The way my Touma cooks, he will surely succeed,” Index said proudly.

“How about you, Index?” asked Misaka.

“Full Scholarship through Medical School at Oua University in Psychiatry,” Index said proudly.

“Wow!” 

“How are your studies, Shirai?” asked Uiharu.

The words stuck in Shirai's throat. Did they actually care? 

“Um, I’m in the research degree track in High School and have already received scholarship offers to stay at the school in the University program. I just need to find a work-study. They seem to all be full.”

“That’s great about the scholarships!” Uiharu enthused.

Misaka cleared her throat. “There’s an adjunct research program to the one I’m working on that has a position open,” she said grudgingly.

“Tsch! You would put *her* on the Sister project?”

“Big Sister, are you out of your fucking mind? Her?” Worst shouted at the same time.

Misaka slapped her hand on the table like a pistol shot. “It’s not up to me. She’ll have to get past the committee. I have no say. Also, it’s not the main project.”

Silence for a minute, then Accelerator got even more agitated. “Fuck you Third Rate! NO WAY! The Last Order Project?! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Last Order looked at Accelerator with big eyes and climbed up in his lap and hugged him. She kissed his cheek. 

“What are you doing, brat?”

“Everyone deserves another chance, remember Misaka Misaka reminds Accelerator.”

“Thanks anyhow, Misaka. I don’t want to cause trouble for you with your friends.”

“They’re your friends too, Shirai-san,” Misaka said flatly. “Send your CV to Uiharu and she will forward it to me. I’ll submit it for you. Do it soon as they want to fill this ASAP.”

“Why don’t I send it straight to you?”

“Because I don’t want you having my contact information,” Misaka said flatly. “I’m only doing this because the department has a need and I am reasonably confident that you won’t fuck up an important job.”

The unspoken “like you did our lives” hung in the air.

An awkward silence fell again. 

Misaka and Frenda got up. “I have to be to the lab early tomorrow. Sorry guys. Kamijou, Index, see you this weekend. Come on, Love! Your fireplace awaits!” Misaka kissed a giggling Frenda’s hand as they went out into the night.

“Imouto guesses that Imouto will be alone in the room again.”

That brought a giggle from everyone except Shirai.

Kamijou was whispering in Index’s ear for a few moments. Index looked like she was going to bite his head, but then subsided with a heavy sigh.

“Shirai-san,” Kamijou said, speaking to her for the first time that night. “We will be lifting the Protection Order tomorrow. We don’t need it anymore, and I think *we*…” He turned and looked sternly at Index. “would like to maybe have you over for dinner sometime.”

Shirai was shocked. After all she had put him through. Head kicks, tormenting him for trying to date Misaka, and now he was waving an Olive Branch to her.

“Thank you, but you don’t need to feel sorry for me.”

“Not feeling sorry, just starting over. Didn’t you hear that wise little girl over there? Everyone deserve a second chance, including you and me.”

“Th…thank you. That means a lot, especially after…” Shirai couldn’t go on.

“Your colossal fuck-up?” said Worst helpfully.

*slap*

A tiny hand impacted Worst’s face.

“Stop being a meanie Misaka Misaka demands loudly. That was the past Misaka Misaka declares. Even Big Sister said two years was enough Misaka Misaka reminds Worst.”

“Yeah, well don’t expect me to blow sunshine up your skirt. I hold all the bad feelings of all the Sisters, remember? There’s a lot of bad feelings that have been uploaded to me over time this Misaka says.”

“Misaka Imouto needs to leave.”  
“Why *sweet* Sister? Just because you were one of the primary sources of my uploads?”

Misaka Imouto did not reply, merely left quickly without another word.

Worst leaned forward and skewered Shirai with her gaze. “Imouto had the unenviable task of living with Big Sister for the two years it took before Big Sister came out of her shell. Imouto did not share with the network what went on during that time, but her negative feelings were constantly uploaded to me.”

Worst leaned back and looked bored again. “Frankly I’m amazed Imouto never *shot* you.”

“Misaka Misaka states that is not true! Misaka 10032 would never shoot the Molester…Shirai for that Misaka Misaka shouts! Worst knows that would have been…”

Accelerator did something, because now the two girls could be seen shouting at each other, but nothing could be heard. Shirai just shriveled up in her chair.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” she whispered sadly. She started to get up when a small hand grabbed her arm and pushed her back down.

A pair of green eyes met hers from a cute Nun, in a white habit. Index’s face was neutral. 

“I owe you an apology. Not for all my words that night, but for my saying I would hate you and never forgive you. That was very wrong of me. If my Touma, who you abused and made cry, can find it in his heart to reconcile with you, how can I be so small and petty not to do the same?” Index asked softly. “I am not God. It’s not my place to punish anyone. If anything, I should be helping you on your path to redemption.”

Index took both of Shirai’s hands in hers and knelt in front of Shirai. “I am heartily sorry for saying I hate you and not trying to help you. Will you forgive me? Will you please come have dinner with us this weekend?”

Shirai felt the tears she had been fighting to hold back, start to fall. 

“Yes, I will Index,” Shirai whispered, “Thank you for another chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I don't think Imouto is downloading *all* her negative feelings...


	6. "Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by Arthur Schopenhauer.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my really depressing fanfiction.
> 
> Two end notes, as usual just to clarify things...

Shirai loved putting her skills to work in the lab. It was hard, challenging work, but still fun too; especially when she solved a difficult issue and was praised for it. She occasionally saw Misaka in the distance working on her project and still had a pang, especially when admiring her beautiful, long brown hair, which now went more than halfway down her back.

Shirai had changed up her look as well. Gone were the twin pigtails, replaced with a single pony tail or a French Braid, depending on her mood. She had gotten taller, but was still rail thin and, sadly, still flat as a board. She made up for by constantly working out until she was ripped. Not that there was anyone to really show off to.

Shirai was not dating anyone. She and Shokuhou had decided to be ‘friends with benefits’, which worked well for both of them in satisfying their physical needs for some touching and intimacy without complications. But, Shokuhou did not like cuddling as it really affected her with her powers, so Shirai was alone every night. She even briefly considered accepting a date with a guy who was really pursuing her hard, until Shokuhou told her that the guy was doing it on a bet.

The meeting at Josephs did break the dam, so to speak, leading to more group dinners, either at the dorm cafes, or out. Generally speaking Misaka did not stay long if Shirai was there and Misaka Imouto always appeared uncomfortable, but otherwise things were…better.

Then she got the devastating email from Brazil. Her communications with Hisaka had been getting more sporadic, but distance, time differences, and school had a lot to do with it, Shirai thought.

“My Dearest Shirai,”  
“You were my first crush, my first true love, and my first lover. I wish I could go back and relive every minute we spent together again. Why was life so cruel that we had to be torn apart and I was dragged so far away from you? I know if we were still in school together, we would be roommates now, tied together by the red ribbon of fate.”  
“Shirai, it breaks my heart to tell you, but I have found someone here who loves me and I fell in love with him. I am so sorry; I didn’t want to! If I knew I would be returning to Japan and you, no one would even turn my head, but here in Brazil I must stay. Please don’t be angry with me! I will always have a special place in my heart for you, my dearest love.”  
“Your, Mikoto”

“*HIM?!*”

Shirai could hear the gods laughing at her; mocking her pain. Truly, this was their revenge for her stupidity. 

She knew she was on the verge of either a breakdown or a colossal… stupidity. She fought desperately to get the little whistle out from under her blouse and she blew it for all she was worth.

Some other month…

Misaka was in the middle of a class when she got paged. 

[“I’m in trouble, can you please come help? Big attack in city. Hired by city to defend, but #2 Level 5 involved. Frenda”]

Misaka got up and left the lecture hall.

[“Where are you?”]

[“Look for the smoke!”]

Misaka looked and a huge cloud of smoke was over part of the city.

“Gods!” a familiar voice said to her left.

Misaka looked and it was Shirai and she was putting on her Judgement Armband. The two girls stared at each other for a moment.

Misaka swallowed her pride. “Take me with you! Please!” Misaka pleaded.

Shirai looked at Misaka’s desperate face and said nothing, just held out her hand, like she used to do so many times in the past. Misaka took it firmly in hers.

< POP >

The two end up with the Anti-Skill and Judgement group. Shirai went to talk with them while Misaka checked her phone.

[“Where are you?”]

[“Scared! Kikane is after me! I don’t know where I am! Somewhere in District 18.”]

Misaka made a call. “Yeah, it’s me and I’m desperate. Frenda is lost in District 18 and number Two is after her. Please, Accelerator. Come help me save her!”

“Tsch. I’m on my way.”

[“Send me a picture or something of where you are. Accelerator is coming to help!”]

Misaka got a picture and she forwarded it to Accelerator.

[“I’m hiding.”]

[“Hang in there, my love!”]

[“ohgodhefoundme”]

Misaka got frantic. She looked around, but could not see Shirai anywhere. She called Accelerator, “Are you there yet?! He found her!” Misaka screamed.

“I’m looking for her now!”

“HURRY!”

There was nothing for several minutes and Misaka thought she would lose her mind, then. 

“I saw him, but lost him. Don’t know where he went, I’ll keep looking.”

“What about Frenda?!”

“Didn’t see her.”

*SHRIEK!*

[“He let me go. I gave up one of our old hideouts and he let me go. Where are you, love?”]

[“Thank the gods! I’m on the pedestrian bridge over the subway tracks.”]

[“I’m running there now. If Mugino finds out I gave up a hideout she’ll be pissed. I need to hide with you!”]

[“I’ll protect you! Hurry Frenda!”]

[“I love you Mikoto, I’ll be there soon.”]

[“Love you too! Hurry!”]

While Misaka was waiting, Lieutenant Yomikawa came up on the bridge to see what was going on. A young man came running up on the bridge carrying an unconscious young girl, Misaka recognized as being one of Frenda’s teammates.

“What happened to her?” Yomikawa said. “Let me take her to the hospital!”

“Yes! Get her away from Mugino! She’s kept Rikou addicted to Ability Body Crystal! Please!” 

Yomikawa needed no further encouragement, she sprinted with the unconscious girl to her car and took off.

“Big Sister Misaka Imouto is here to assist with retrieval of Lover Frenda Misaka Imouto assures Big Sister.”

Misaka looked and her little Sister was there in full battle armor with her Assault rifle and grenade launcher. “Imouto this is too dangerous!”

“Ha-Ma-Zur-A! Where are you?”

“Shit! Mugino!” the boy cried.

“Imouto! Get behind me! She’s the number four Level 5!”

Mugino came up the stairs, carrying… something… in her one hand. More like dragging something…

“Ha-Ma-Zur-A! Did you betray me too? Oh, Misaka! I brought your better *half* with me. Hahahahahahaha!”

Mugino threw the thing she was carrying at Misaka’s feet. It was the upper half of Frenda’s body, that had been obviously cut from the lower half by a Meltdowner beam. There was an awful moment of silence as the Sisters and Hamazura stared at the partial corpse. Frenda’s face had a terrified look on it.

Dark clouds boiled overhead from nowhere. Misaka threw her head back and a wordless shriek tore from her throat like the legendary banshee. Imouto grabbed Hamazura and started to drag him as fast as she could in the opposite direction of Mugino and Misaka.

A giant lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck Mugino and transfixed her on the bridge, with the bolt lasting for more than ten seconds! Mugino’s body could be seen for a brief time inside before the light became too bright for human eyes. Then another bolt was followed by another, all hammering down on the spot Mugino had been standing. The whole time Misaka never stopped shrieking. 

Finally Imouto came back and slapped Misaka’s face as hard as she could. Misaka stopped screaming and the lightning stopped coming down. Misaka collapsed into Imouto’s arms. Imouto set her down gently, then advanced, weapon at the ready towards Mugino’s position. It was quickly obvious that caution was not needed. 

Three, one billion volt, one-hundred-thousand-amp lightning bolts basically cooked Mugino from the inside out. 

Her corpse was not pretty.

When Imouto returned to Big Sister, Misaka was seated on the ground, holding Frenda’s body and rocking in place, crying and kissing Frenda’s face. Heavy footsteps came running up, a group of four Anti-Skill troops aimed their weapons at the girls. 

“Raise your hands!”

Imouto pointed her weapon at them. Sparks snapping from her eyebrows. “Misaka 10032 suggests you lay down your arms and depart allowing Sisters to take Big Sister to hospital for treatment Misaka 10032 says wishing to not harm the officers.”

“There’s four of us to your one, girl.” 

*BOOM* *SPANG*

A heavy caliber sniper round knocked a chunk out of the railing near the officers.

“Misaka 10032 informs you that was Misaka 19054 with a fully automatic, 0.75 caliber sniper rifle capable of two rounds per second and Misaka 19054 missed on purpose Misaka 10032 concludes her explanation. Misaka also further explains that the grenade launcher in Misaka 10032’s rifle is loaded with a beehive armor-piercing flechette round which Misaka 10032 would not like to utilize against the officers.”

The standoff continued for a moment until…

< POP >

“Judgemento Deus no!”

< POP > Misaka and Frenda’s corpse vanished before everyone’s eyes.

*BANG!*

< POP > Shirai and Misaka Imouto disappeared too.

“Fuck! I just shot a Judgement Officer!”

“Molester, where have you taken Misaka 10032 and Big Sister demands Misaka 10032 angrily as she puts her rifle to the Molesters head and prepares to fire…”

“Nononononononononono…” Misaka was crying piteously. She had been teleported onto a gurney, still holding Frenda’s body. 

Shirai, wincing, pushed the barrel away and started strapping Misaka onto the gurney. “An ambulance, obviously. Help me strap your Sister down, then strap yourself in. We’re going to Dr Heaven Canceller.”

Imouto glared at Shirai and then the two of them quickly got Misaka strapped down; Shirai holding her side tightly. Shirai then went to the pass through to the front and got in the driver’s seat. 

“Hold on! I’ve never driven one before,” Shirai said through gritted teeth. 

The ambulance took off, lights flashing and sirens wailing. They got to the hospital rapidly and backed up the ER doors, where the staff opened up the back and unloaded Misaka who was deep in shock. She was quickly rolled inside, with Misaka 10032 at her side. One of the staff went to the driver’s door to check to see why the driver wasn’t coming out.

“Hey! There’s a lot of blood coming out from under the door!”

Another team raced to the door with a stretcher. When the opened the door, they saw a pool of blood on the floor and Shirai unconscious on the seat. They pulled her blouse up and saw the bullet hole.

“She’s been shot! Get her to the OR, STAT!”

Her eyes opened and she was in pain. It was muted, but it was pain. Her little chest hurt. She tried to move, but found her one arm seemed to be tied to something and the other arm felt like it weighed a ton. The room slowly swam into focus and Shirai saw a pair of blank, grey eyes staring into hers.

“Sisters the Molest…Friend Shirai is apparently awakening Misaka 11420 reports.”

Shirai’s dulled senses noted that she had apparently been upgraded in status by the Sisters. She gave a half smile. Two more Sisters heads joined the first one in staring at her. The second thing Shirai noted was they were all heavily armed.

“How…” Shirai’s voice cracked and croaked. Several gentle sets of hands elevated her slightly and held a small cup to her lips.

“Misaka 19054 cautions only a small sip as Friend Shirai has been unconscious for thirty-six hours twenty-two minutes and eighteen seconds Misaka 19054 reports.”

“How is Misaka?” Shirai managed to croak out.

The three Sisters looked at each other and apparently held a private Network conversation. They then looked back at Shirai.

“Big Sister has never contravened her order prohibiting us from discussing her status with you Friend Shirai Misaka 11420 states with regret.”

“Misaka 19054 will state that Big Sister is also located within this hospital which technically does not violate the order Misaka 19054 argues with other Sisters.”

“Is…Is Imouto safe? Did she get shot too?” Shirai asked worriedly.

“Misaka 10032 was not injured and has been by Big Sister’s side since arriving at hospital Misaka 19020 reports. Misaka 10032 states Misaka 10032 regrets threatening to shoot Friend Shirai in the ambulance and further regrets not noticing Friend Shirai had been injured Misaka 19020 relays.”

“Saving Misaka was more important. My life is nothing.”

The three Sisters looked at each other again.

“I doubt she will care, but please tell her I am very sorry about Frenda, unless you think it will hurt her.”

Again the Sisters look at each other. “The message will be relayed at an appropriate time Misaka 19054 answers.”

The door to the room started to open and all three Sisters whirled and took up defensive positions.

“Girls, it’s just me. Dr Heaven Canceller! Your Sister relayed that my patient who tried to ruin my perfect record was awake.”

Shirai looked at him.

“This only the second time you come to my ER and you show up with no blood in your body and your heart stopped. Having you been hanging around Kamijou Touma? Though, he hasn’t been here in a while. I hear he is settling down finally.”

“I died?”

“You were mostly dead. But mostly dead is slightly alive. (1) The biggest issue was getting enough blood for you. Fortunately you and the Sisters were a match so they all lined up and donated.”

“What?!”

“Friend Shirai did deescalate a situation that might have ended with injuries to Big Sister and Misaka 10032 Misaka 19054 states so Sisters wished to reciprocate Misaka 19054 answers.”

Shirai looked closely at the Sisters and each one had a small bandage on their arm where blood had been taken. Shirai blushed.

“Now, Shirai-san. A sucking chest wound is Nature’s way of telling you to slow down.(2) I have given you medicines to help your lung heal back to normal, but you will need a wheelchair for a couple of weeks. No teleporting until I clear you. Back to school in three days after I release you, which should be in two days. Clear?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“I’ll be back to check on you again in a few hours.” He bustled out of the room.

“Sisters will be staying with you to assist you until you are recovered Misaka 19054 states refusing to take no for an answer.”

The other Sisters nodded in agreement.

A tear leaked from the corner of Shirai’s eye.

“I thought you hated me!”

The three Sisters tilted their heads in unison. It was a little eerie. “Negative emotions are handled by Misaka Worst states Misaka 11420 factually. Misaka 10032 had developed a strong emotion similar to hate for you Friend Shirai Misaka 11420 states truthfully. Other Sisters merely…no longer wished to be in your presence Misaka 11420 states tactfully.”

“Oh,” said Shirai in a small, sad voice. “Why are you here guarding me?”

“Misaka 19054 states there was an attempt to arrest Friend Shirai and Big Sister which almost erupted into a gun battle at the hospital until Friend Lieutenant Yomikawa came and ceased the hostilities. However, the rogue Level 5 is still at large and Sisters hope to be able to delay him enough that Accelerator might arrive and save Friend Shirai and Big Sister.”

Shirai gaped at them. “Sisters, he’s too strong!”

“Nonetheless Misakas will try Misaka 11420 states forcefully.”

Shirai felt her eyes closing. 

“Sleep Friend Shirai Misaka…”

Lights out…

Shirai woke up. Someone was holding her hand and stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and saw a big pair of brownish-greenish eyes staring at her. Those eyes started to tear up.

“You almost died!” Uiharu wailed as she grabbed Shirai around the neck and hugged her and was kissing her.

“Ow! My stitches!”

Saten reached in and gently pulled Uiharu off of Shirai. Saten was crying too. 

“Stupid Shirai! Scaring us like this!” Saten said trying to laugh, but then crying more.

“You got shot by Anti-Skill! Didn’t you tell them you were Judgement?!” cried Uiharu.

“Misaka 19054 reports that Friend Shirai clearly stated ‘Judgemento Desu No!’ and displayed her armband as Friend Shirai began teleporting Big Sister, the body, Misaka 10032, and Friend Shirai away from the scene.”

“Then why did they shoot?”

“Friend Lieutenant Yomikawa reports an Officer panicked Misaka 19054 reports while casually mentioning that Misaka 19054 withheld fire and did not panic.”

“Why did you jump in the middle of that with Misaka and Anti-Skill, Shirai?” Saten asked softly. “The Sisters might have shot you too.”

“At least Misaka would have been safe,” Shirai mumbled.

“But how did you know she was up there and in trouble?”

“The bolts she was dropping from the sky.”

“But Shirai-san, she has wanted nothing to do with you for years. Why would you risk your life for her like that?” Uiharu asked.

“mumble mumble.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HER!” Shirai shouted, startling everyone in the room. “I never stopped,” Shirai whispered.

Shirai looked at the Sisters, “I beg you not to tell her!” Shirai said piteously.

The three Sisters looked at each other. “Misakas agree not to reveal Friend Shirai’s declaration to Big Sister Misaka 11420 agrees.”

“And both of you!”

“Of course!”

“Uiharu, are Saten’s fingers crossed?”

Shirai woke up again to a Sister covering her mouth with her hand and whispering in her ear, “Misaka 19054 begs Friend Shirai to be silent Misaka 19054 whispers. A large energy source is approaching in the corridor Misaka 19054 warns. Sisters are attempting to contact Accelerator Misaka 19054 Misaka 19054 states anxiously as she prepares to defend Friend Shirai with her life.”

“I can teleport us if we need to,” Shirai whispered.

All the Sisters were pointing their weapons at the door as footsteps were heard at the door and it slowly opened.

“Halt and identify yourself demands Misaka 19054 or we will open fire Misaka 19054 reveals.”

“Tsch! Girls. Always so trigger happy.”

“Misakas have been attempting to contact Accelerator Misaka 19054 states with no small amount of pique.”

“Tsch. I knew I would be seeing you in a few minutes, so I thought it could wait.”

“Misakas thought you were Number Two Misaka 11420 states.”

“He won’t be bothering anyone again.”

“What happened to him?” asked Shirai.

“He decided to target Last Order,” was Accelerator’s short answer.

“Why did you come to visit me? We’re not exactly friends or anything…”

“Tsch. Had to let the Sisters know everything was ok… Last Order wanted me to thank you for saving Big Sister. Tsch.”

He looked uncomfortable. “So, thanks. Guess I’ll go see Third Rate… let her know she’s moved up a spot.”

He walked out the door.

“Sisters,” Shirai said softly, “Do you think I can ever go visit Misaka?”

The three Misakas looked at each other, then turned and looked at Shirai. “Big Sister is…too incapacitated Friend Shirai Misaka 11420 states sadly revealing it would be a very unpleasant experience.”

“Misaka 19054 agrees suggesting another day’s wait would be best.”

“So…she still hates me then,” Shirai said softly and sadly.

The three Sisters did the head thing again.

“Friend Shirai please understand Sisters are pushing the restrictions placed upon Sisters by informing you of this much Misaka 19054 states with guilt.” 

“Oh!” Shirai exclaimed softly, “I’m sorry then.”

She rested her head for a moment, then opened her eyes again. “Sisters, if Number Two has been eliminated, then you no longer need to take care of me or protect me. Go stay with your Big Sister or go back to your lives. I’m fine.”

The way the three Sisters looked at each other to communicate and then would move their heads in unison to look at Shirai was endearing…yet creepy. The other issue, at least for Shirai, was they all looked like Misaka when Shirai destroyed their lives. Young, short hair, Tokiwadai uniform, sexy… STOP! It’s her Sisters!

“Sisters collective debt to Friend Shirai is non-negotiable Misaka 19054 states reasonably as it was a unanimous decision of all Sisters Misaka 19054 reveals to Friend Shirai.”

Shirai was going to argue more but her pain level increased dramatically and she let out a sharp breath. 

“Misaka 11420 detects Friend Shirai is in extreme pain and informs Friend Shirai that the blue button is the pain medication dispenser and Friend Shirai should push it now Misaka 11420 strongly urges.”

Shirai found the button and pushed it, feeling relief flow up her arm from the IV in seconds. The Sisters quickly went out of focus as Shirai gave in to the pain medication.

Sometime later Shirai woke up again to the sound of a beautiful song being sung in a language she couldn’t quite understand. It must have been evening because the room was dark and the Sisters goggles were glowing. Shirai felt hands on her body and turned her head to see little Index and a really tall woman, wearing the strangest outfit, touching her and singing. 

The woman had a white t-shirt tied up tightly and closely under her considerable breasts, jeans that had one leg cut off almost indecently close to the crotch, a pair of cowboy boots, and, slung across her back, the biggest sword Shirai had ever seen! She was also beautiful; her face looked serene as she was singing with Index. Shirai thought she was hallucinating from the drugs.

When the song ended, Shirai was sad, because it had been so beautiful, and inspiring.

“Index, your friend is awake.”

Shirai reached up and touched the woman’s arm. “Are you an angel?” Shirai asked softly. “You are so beautiful like an angel…”

Index giggled. “Shirai, this is my friend Kanzaki Kaori. Kanzaki, this is my friend Shirai Kuroko.”

Kanzaki smiled down at Shirai and placed her hand over Shirai’s hand on her other arm. 

“No, not an angel, thank God,” Kanzaki said. “How are you feeling, Little One?”

Shirai took stock for a moment, wiggled her limbs and body. “Wow, I definitely am feeling better, what happened? Did they do more surgery while I was out?”

Index and Kanzaki looked at each other. “We did a…prayer to ask God to try to heal your body more quickly,” Index replied nervously.

“It looks like He decided you were worthy,” Kanzaki continued.

Shirai fell in on herself, frowning and withdrawing. “I’m not worthy of anything but contempt. Index knows,” Shirai said. “If anything, your God should have punished me worse than my gods have been doing; not tried to heal me.”

Shirai turned on her side, away from Index and closed her eyes. “I deserve to suffer.”

There was a silence for a moment. Then someone kissed her head on the side of the bed opposite Index!

“Friend Shirai when Misaka 19054 stated that the Sisters vote was unanimous Misaka 19054 meant exactly that Misaka 19054 elaborates further to state that Misaka Worst also voted in the positive.”

Shirai’s eyes opened. “What?”

All three Sisters just nodded at her.

*sniff*

“It’s nice, but it doesn’t change things. I’m still a shitty person who destroyed several lives, almost broke up a lot of friendships.”

Shirai rolled back over to Index and Kanzaki and looked at Kanzaki.

“Did Index tell you anything about me?”

“Some,” Kanzaki admitted.

“Did she tell you I made her angry enough to find me on a rainy night, slap my face hard enough to leave a handprint, and tell me she would hate me for the rest of her days because I made Kamijou cry?” Shirai said sadly.

“You. Made. Kamijou. Cry?” Kanzaki suddenly looked dangerous.

Index laid her hand on Kanzaki’s arm: “He forgave Shirai.”

Kanzaki took a deep breath and regained control. “Of course he did. He forgives everyone, even me.”

Shirai reached under her hospital gown searching her chest for a minute. “Where is it?!” Shirai cried.

“What’s wrong?” asked Index, concerned.

“My chain with my whistle! It’s gone!”

“Misaka 11420 has been keeping Friend Shirai’s chain and whistle safe for her and now returns the items to Friend Shirai Misaka 11420 states glad to have been of service.”

Shirai quickly fastened it around her neck and tucked it under her gown.

“Is that Talisman important to you?” asked Kanzaki.

“It has saved my life,” responded Shirai. “Index, how is Kamijou?”

“Oh! He’s here! He couldn’t be in the room while we did the sp…prayer. Let me get him!”

Index skipped out the door for a moment.

Kanzaki reached down and took Shirai’s hands in hers. Shirai felt like Kanzaki’s were boring into her soul. “Do not fall into despair and do not give up hope. If the healing was given, then you have things you still need to achieve in life. Do not disappoint yourself.”

Shirai nodded.

“Shirai-san! Thank the gods! Kanzaki your healing sp…prayer worked?” Kamijou came over and embraced Shirai like a long-lost friend. He held her tightly and said, “Don’t ever scare us all like that again!”

He then whispered in her ear, “Index cried and cried when she heard about you getting shot saving Misaka and her Sister. Then she prayed for six hours straight while you were in surgery.”

When he pulled away, their eyes met; Shirai’s were wide and Kamijou just nodded.

“Toooouuuummmaaa! Are you flirting again? Your Harem days are over!”

“Index,” Shirai said teasingly, “You know I don’t like guys.” Index brightened at that. “But I could make an exception for Kamijou…”

“Ssshhhhhrrraaaiiiiii!”

“Index! You can’t bite her! She was just shot!”

Shirai actually giggled until the pain reminded her what a bad idea that was. She did notice the pain was only a three as opposed to the ten it had been before.

“Hmph!” Index smiled as she said it.

“Oh! I forgot! I brought dinner for everyone,” Kamijou announced. “I checked what you were allowed, Shirai and tailored to that. I have enough for everyone, as long as I serve the bottomless pit last.”

“Grrrrrrrrrr.”

The room was quickly rearranged, Kamijou brought in two hampers from the hallway and dinner was served.

“Kamijou, I say this in all seriousness,” Shirai spoke from the heart after eating for five minutes, “When you decide to open your restaurant, please let me know. I have money set aside and I want to be one of your investors. I’m mean it.”

Kamijou stared at her.

“If you don’t let me buy in, you may find things teleporting around your kitchen,” Shirai said with a twinkle.

“I accept your generous offer and will let you know if the day comes,” he answered.

More food was consumed. Index looked meaningfully at Kamijou. He cleared his throat. 

“Have you been able to see Biribiri at all, Shirai-san?” he asked quietly.

A deafening silence fell over the room. Shirai’s face fell.

Index set aside her bowl and climbed onto the bed, quickly hugging Shirai as the tears started.

“Misaka 11420 informs Savior that there are certain issues that cannot be discussed at present preventing a visit, at this time, by Friend Shirai, but a future visit has not been ruled out Friend Shirai Misaka 11420 states in an effort to comfort you.”

“Ruh…really Misaka 11420?” Shirai sniffled.”

“The Sisters cannot lie,” Kamijou said.

“Sisters regret the prohibition on discussing Big Sister with Friend Shirai, but reveal that Big Sister’s Mother is arriving tomorrow Misaka 19054 adds hoping this will end the prohibition.”

“Kamijou, there is one thing I need to ask you,” Shirai said seriously.

“What is that, Shirai-san?”

Shirai looked at Index, then Kamijou, “I am many years late, but will you please forgive me for all the times I attacked you and spoiled your good times with Misaka-san? All the times I acted the bitch to you and was hateful? Will you forgive me that night that I ruined all of our lives? I know you are with Index now, but I still feel remorse for how I made your life hell back then.”

Kamijou looked at Shirai placidly, then looked at Index and took her little hand and kissed it. Index cooed a little. Kamijou got up and sat on the bed next to Shirai and took her in his arms and held her tightly.

“You don’t need my forgiveness, you had that long ago. You need your own. You need to forgive yourself and move on. The past is over, we can’t change it. Live for today and hope for a better tomorrow. Know that your friends love you.”

Kamijou kissed her cheek, making Shirai blush.

“Index, I’m seriously changing my mind about boys!”

“Grrrrrrrr….”

“It’s the pain medication,” Kamijou said with a laugh, making Index, Shirai, and Kanzaki laugh. No one could tell if the Sisters were laughing though.

When they finished laughing, Shirai’s mood became somber again. “Sisters, could you please leave the room for a moment while I speak privately for a moment with them? I’m sorry to ask you this.”

“Sisters are not offended Friend Shirai Misaka 19054 reassures Friend Shirai with a smile.” The three non-smiling Sisters left the room, leaving Kamijou, Index, Kanzaki, and Shirai alone.

“I should leave as well,” said Kanzaki.

“No, it’s ok,” said Shirai, “I just didn’t want the Sisters to hear and share.” Shirai looked really uncomfortable.

“Do you all know what happened at the bridge?” Shirai asked.

Kamijou and Index nodded, while Kanzaki said, “I only know that Misaka lost the girl she loved.”

“Without belaboring the obvious, I don’t know much about Misaka’s life anymore, except that I know Frenda had been totally in love with Misaka…and Misaka was finally in love with her.” 

A knife tore through Shirai’s heart as she said this, realizing what she had lost those years ago.

“Mugino never stood a chance; Misaka probably would have burned herself out, the way she was going, if Imouto hadn’t stopped her. I think Misaka is here at the hospital being treated for a psychotic break, that’s what they don’t want to tell or can’t tell me. I think they have her on meds to try to bring her mind back.”

“Why do you think that?” asked Index softly.

“The way the Sisters talk to me, but mainly, not once has Shokuhou, Mental Out, stopped by to see me. We are good friends and she should have at least stopped by once to see me. That means there is somebody who is worse shape than me that she is seeing.”

“But telepaths can’t work on Misaka-san,” Index said.

“Unless she is sedated…”

“Ohhhh…” said Index and Kamijou.

“Now, my thoughts and questions for all of you. I know it is too soon, but I am going to gauge Misaka-san’s reactions to me over the next few times we see each other. If I am still persona non grata, I have made up my mind.”

“What Shirai-san?” asked Kamijou gently.

“Seeing her hurts too much. It reminds me of how stupid I was and how I will never win back her love and trust. So…I will leave. Both Academy City and Japan.”

“What?!”

“I know seeing me causes her discomfort, the Sisters have told me *that* enough times. I’ll just go.”

Index looked at Shirai sharply. “You aren’t going to do something stupid and self-terminate?”

Shirai laughed grimly, “Already tried that.”

The others gasped.

“Shokuhou stopped me at literally the last second as I was about to teleport myself into the ground.”

Index turned an ugly shade of green and covered her mouth.

Kanzaki looked uncomfortable, “What would have happened?”

“No one is quite sure as no one has come back to describe the experience.”

After a moment of silence Kamijou asked, “Would you still come back to visit us from time to time?”

“I…I doubt it. Too many memories. If I decide to go, it will be final I think.”

Kanzaki took Shirai’s phone from the side of her bed and played with it a moment. “Shirai-san, I have entered my contact information in your phone, along with the information for my base in London. You are welcome anytime.”

“Index, we should go visit again!”

“Grrrrr, you want to walk in on the Nuns in the showers again!”

“We have improved the locks, Index!”

“You walked in on Nuns in the showers?!”

“Such misfortune!”

"Shirai are you sure you want to abandon your life here?" Index asked softly.

Shirai looked at Index sadly and whispered, "What life?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Princess Bride" Duh. LOL  
> (2) "Murphy's Laws of Combat Operations" look it up sometime, it is hilarious.
> 
> This is another truly sad chapter so I will just say thank you again to everyone who has written or left kudos and not make further comment.


	7. Should I stay or should I go now? If you don't want me, set me free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from song by The Clash
> 
> Another chapter, from a dark story by yours truly.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my Fanfiction.
> 
> This chapter has a lot going on...some subtle...some subtle like brick to skull... ;-)

The next morning Shirai woke up feeling better…physically. She looked and saw three pairs of grey eyes regarding her calmly, as usual.

“Misaka 19054 wishes Friend Shirai a good morning and wishes to update Friend Shirai on her medical situation. Overnight while Friend Shirai slept, Dr Heaven Canceller administered a small amount of narcotic and removed Friend Shirai’s chest drain, urinary catheter, and IV drips, while leaving the IV port in place as a precaution Misaka 19054 reports factually.”

“Misaka 11420 reports that the Doctor expressed amazement at Friend Shirai’s rapid recovery and made comparisons between her and Savior which Misaka 11420 is not sure were favorable Misaka 11420 states suspiciously.”

“Misaka 19020 reports that Friend Shirai’s mobile has received several text messages that Friend Shirai may wish to examine when she is able. Misaka 19020 also reports that Big Sister’s mother has arrived and is…Misaka 19020 regrets that no further information may be given Misaka 19020 says sadly.”

“It’s OK, 19020, it’s not your fault and I have nothing against any of you Sisters. Only love for the way you are taking care of me after all that happened. May I please have my mobile?”

Shirai started scrolling through. Some messages were from school, her work study, etc. all assuring her that she was fine and could make up her classes and her work study position was secure. Uiharu and Saten were just checking to see how she was.

The last message was from Shokuhou. 

[“Did I hear my name used in vain last night cutie? Teehee! Your guess was correct, but I will be there to see you this morning. I have permission to do a physical exam to check your chest for the wound! 😉 “ ]

Gods, could she flirt! Wait! Shirai surreptitiously sniffed herself.

Euuuuu!

“Um, Sisters. I don’t know how you stand being near me. Am I allowed a bath or shower?”

“Misaka 19020 replies in the negative Friend Shirai. Doctor stated that someone may wash your hair for you in the bathroom, but sponge bath only otherwise replies Misaka 19020. Misaka 19020 will perform those services for Friend Shirai after having received detailed instructions from the Nurse as well as instructions on how to move Friend Shirai from bed to bathroom for necessary bodily functions as Friend Shirai will have difficulty walking for a few days Misaka 19020 states factually.”

Shirai blushed.

“Can we please wash my hair then and do the bath?” Shirai asked all embarrassed.

One Sister went to lock the room door, one Sister turned down the bedcovers, letting Shirai see herself in the ugly hospital gown for the first time. She lifted the top and looked.

“Oh gods!”

Between the disinfectant stains, tape residue, pen marks from surgery, bruises, and the two taped gauze patches, her body looked like Bride of Frankenstein. 

Misaka 19020 effortlessly picked Shirai up and placed her in a special wheelchair, then took her into the bathroom, helping her onto the toilet. 19020 then stepped outside to give Shirai some privacy.

When Shirai had finished, Misaka 19020 came back into the room, took off Shirai’s gown, then placed her back in the special wheel chair and rolled her to the sink. Misaka 19020 then calmly took off her sweater, blouse, and bra.

“19020 what are you doing!” stuttered Shirai.

"Misaka 19020 does not wish to wet her garments so is removing them prior to the bathing of Friend Shirai Misaka 19020 states the obvious.”

“Oh…when you put it that way…”

The sink was designed for hair washing, so Shirai laid her head into the sink and Misaka 19020 thoroughly washed and conditioned it. 19020 then placed a towel around Shirai’s hair and asked, “Misaka 19020 asks if Friend Shirai brushes, combs, blow dries, towel dries, air dries, or uses another method of dealing with her hair Misaka 19020 asks to perform the correct ritual.”

“We can leave it in a towel for now while you wash me and then brush it when I am back in bed.”

“Misaka 19020 complies.”

The less said about the sponge bath nee scrub, the better. It hurt trying to get everything off of her skin, and they were about eighty percent successful.

“Misaka 19020 is sorrowful about being unable to restore Friend Shirai’s skin but will now apply lotion to ease the dryness and discomfort.”

It was all Shirai could do not to moan as Misaka 19020 rubbed lotion all over her body. Then a few tears came as she realized what could have been. 

“Is Friend Shirai in pain Misaka 19020 asks in distress noting tears in Friend Shirai’s eyes.”

“No! You have treated me wonderfully, Misaka 19020. I am just having…regrets at how my life turned out.”  
Misaka 19020 stared at Shirai with her blank grey eyes. She then picked Shirai up out of her chair and held her close in a fierce hug, shocking Shirai, who then timidly hugged her back.

“Misaka 19020 is currently not broadcasting to the Network and wishes Friend Shirai to know that she is loved by the Sisters Misaka 19020 tells Shirai in confidence. Misaka 19020 further tells Friend Shirai in confidence that many Sisters hope that Friend Shirai can win back Big Sister’s trust and love Misaka 19020 states to bolster Friend Shirai’s mood.”

“Really?” Shirai whispers.

“Misaka 19020 states that there are no guarantees but that there is always hope.”

Shirai was gently lowered into the chair again. Misaka 19020 helped her put on another gown and gave her panties to wear. Shirai was then wheeled back out to bed, which had been remade with fresh sheets.

Breakfast arrived: miso with a soft cooked egg and some pickled fish on the side, but nothing like Kamijou’s’ feast.

Shortly thereafter a knock was heard and Shokuhou entered the room.

“You bad girl! Getting shot and scaring me to death!”

“By a good guy too!”

“I heard that negative thought! Yes people would have missed and mourned you!”

Shokuhou came over and hugged and kissed Shirai.

“OK, let’s see!” she said pulling apart the gown top.

“Shokuhou!” Shirai shouted, horrified.

Shokuhou reached inside and felt around. “Well, missed the important stuff.”

Shirai was totally red and the Sisters were staring intently.

Inside her head Shirai heard, “If you’re lucky, this may be the last time I can fool around with you.”

“OK, Sisters. I have permission from the Doctor to take Shirai-san for a brief excursion. If we can get her in a robe and wheelchair, I promise to have her back soon!”

Soon Shirai was in a warm, terrycloth robe, with a shawl around her upper body, and Shokuhou was merrily pushing her around the hospital, going to a new part where she had never been before. They stopped outside a room whose door was open and Shokuhou had already clicked her remote at Shirai. 

In her head Shirai heard, “Just making sure you don’t move or speak. Teehee. This will be hard for you to take, but, actions have consequences. I will be here with you, holding you.”

Shirai could hear the voices clearly from inside the room. “Momma, you came!”

“Mikoto-chan, how could I not?”

“Oh, Momma!” Misaka started crying.

“My poor baby, let it out.”

After a few minutes… “Momma, you remember my Sister, Misaka Imouto?”

“Of course, hello dear.”

“Misaka Imouto is pleased to meet Big Sister’s Mother again.”

“She hasn’t left my side, Momma since…since… this whole thing happened.”

*SNIFF*

Sound of a chair being moved.

“Momma, why? Why? The two girls I loved, just as soon as I know I love them, they are cruelly taken from me! First Kuroko destroys my heart with her petty jealousy on the night I was going to confess my love to her and ask her to be mine!”

Misaka sobbed.

“Now, two weeks after I finally got my trust back enough to let someone into my heart and finally gave my love to Frenda after a year, she is murdered just because she loved me!”

Misaka broke down crying again.

“Momma, please, please! Can we bury her in our family plot? I’m begging! She has no family to claim her!” Misaka sobbed.

“Mikoto-chan, Mikoto-chan, shhh, shhhh! Of course, Mikoto-chan, of course. Consider it done.”

Tears were leaking from Shirai’s eyes. Shokuhou put her arms around Shirai’s shoulders.

“Why, Momma, Why? If only I had been with Shirai! The little pest pursued me for years! Then, such *hatred* that night, after all we had been through. She broke me Momma; my trust was shattered! The person I was closest to in the world told me she hated me and never wanted to see me again, twice!”

*SNIFF*

“Then, after she realized what had happened, she came back to me, but I realized I no longer cared about her anymore.” Misaka said sadly. “Momma, it was horrible, but all I could think was how I would have ended up in an abusive relationship with a jealous, manipulative, controlling girl and how lucky I was she showed her true colors.”

Shirai collapsed in her wheelchair, weeping silently as she was still silenced by Shokuhou. Shokuhou knelt next to her and held her tightly.

In her head Shirai heard, “Keep listening!”

“Momma, I chased her away and didn’t see her for many months, but then I heard she was dating a girl named, can you believe, ‘Hisaka Mikoto’! All I could think was ‘what Gall!’” Misaka said. “Like she was trying to spit in my face!”

“Oh baby! What happened?”

“Shokuhou told me the real story: that the girl, Hisaka, pursued Shirai, not the other way around. Shirai wasn’t really interested initially.”

“Oh!”

“Momma, I had a long time to think and I realized after a while, I *had * been the abuser! All the times I hit, punched, and shocked her! Momma, I was awful! Even though she was a groper, she didn’t deserve all that,” Misaka paused, “But I still couldn’t forget the betrayal.”

“How did you meet Frenda?”

“She found me, she asked around, but none of my friends would give her information because they were trying to protect me. So she just kept going to places hoping to meet me,” Misaka said. “Momma we dated for a long while and then we finally became lovers. She…she was my first, Momma.”

Misaka sobbed again.

“Momma, she loved me with all her heart, told me constantly how she loved me, and told me she was willing to wait for me to be able to trust her enough to tell her I loved her.”

“She sounds like she was wonderful!”

“Momma, it was wonderful. It was everything I had heard making love should be, and yet I cried because after we finished, I cried because all I could think of was how I always thought my first time, our first time, would be with Kuroko and no one else. I had never imagined sharing my first time with anyone else and it hurt Momma.”

“Oh baby.’

Shirai was crying hard again.

“The worst part was Frenda was so understanding! She was so kind about it! I think that is why I finally fell in love with her,” Misaka sighed, “But Momma, gods forgive me, Momma, I’ve never stopped loving Kuroko. Even when I said I didn’t care; I was lying to myself. I still love her now.”

Shokuhou pointed her remote into the room and clicked it.

“Misaka, if she came to you now, apologized again, and asked to be with you, would you take her back?”

Long silence.

“Momma, it’s too soon for that question,” Misaka whispered, “But I would tell her I am willing to give her a chance to regain my trust.”

Shirai straightened in her chair. 

“Mikoto, I am so proud of you. Your strength, your resilience. I love you so much.”

“Momma.”

“I’m going to step out and see about taking care of Frenda for you, I’ll be right back.”

Footsteps approached the door, and Misaka’s Mom stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. 

“Hello you two,” She looked at Shokuhou, “I was about to ask that question without your prompting.”

Shokuhou looked at her sharply.

“Little Shirai…” She looked at Shirai closely, “Not so little anymore, Shirai, go in there. Don’t push her, she is very fragile, but she needs you more than ever.”

Shirai nodded shyly and wheeled into the room, leaving the door open.

“Shirai?!” Misaka cried.

“Molest…Shirai-san exclaims Misaka 10032.”

The two Sisters were in bed together. Imouto was holding her Big Sister in her arms. Misaka looked awful; she had lost weight, her skin was sallow, hair was limp, and her eyes were dead.

Shirai stopped her chair short of the bed. “Misaka-san,” she said softly and shyly.

“Shirai-san,” Misaka said back.

“Misaka Imouto excuses Misaka Imouto to allow privacy.”

Misaka Imouto then left the room, leaving the two alone.

Shirai and Misaka just stared at each other.

“Misaka I am so sorry about Frenda; I was searching hard for her, but couldn’t find her! When I saw your lightning, I thought maybe you were fighting to save her, so I rushed to get to you as fast as I could!”

“You saved Imouto, my little Sister, Shirai… Kuroko,” Misaka said softly.

“What do you mean?”

“You stepped in front of the shot. It hit you, not her,” Misaka said. “I don’t think you even knew you did it, but Uiharu found it on a security camera. If you had not stepped in front, it would have hit Imouto in the head!”

“Oh!”

“You almost died! She would have died!” Misaka started crying.

Shirai sat there, helpless, should she go to Misaka?

“Why? After all these years, after how I have pushed you away, why did you still help me? Save my baby Sister?” Misaka cried.

“Because I never stopped loving you, Misaka-san,” Shirai whispered, staring at Misaka with tears in her eyes.

The two girls stared at each other, both afraid. Neither willing or sure about making the first move.

“I can never take back my words or actions from that awful night so long ago,” Shirai said in a voice so low it could barely be heard. “I destroyed your life and trust, tore you from a school you loved, hurt all of our friends, and because I was unable to trust the one person in the world who I loved.”

Shirai looked at Misaka, and Shirai was barely able to control her emotions. “Misaka-san, if I had only been willing to listen to you that night, none of this would have happened. We would have been together; you would not have had your heart broken or lost your trust; and Frenda would not have been killed by Mugino.”

Shirai finally started to sob. “Part of being in love with someone is knowing when to finally let go. This is my time. I’m sorry I caused all this; I’m sorry I was in your life, and I’m more sorry than you will ever know for ruining your life,” Shirai said through her tears. “Once I am recovered, I am leaving Academy City and won’t be back, so you won’t have to worry about seeing me again and all the baggage I bring.”

Shirai struggled to start turning her wheelchair around to leave, but found it was being dragged irresistibly to Misaka’s bedside. Misaka looked at Shirai with tear-filled eyes and said, “I’m too weak to lift you and you’re not wearing enough metal. Climb up…please!” she begged.

“Misaka-san…”

“Don’t make me beg,” Misaka said softly.

Shirai climbed up, but sat on the edge, away from Misaka.

“Please look at me, Kuroko.”

“I can’t!” Shirai cried, burying her face in her hands. She felt movement behind her and suddenly two arms were around her holding her, just like the old days.

“I don’t want you to leave,” a voice breathed in Shirai’s ear. “I don’t know what I want, but I know I don’t want you to leave.”

Shirai let out a gasping sob.

“Misaka-san…”

“Can’t you call me ‘Sissy’ again?”

*SNIFF* “I haven’t earned the right.”

“Please?”

It came out so softly, Misaka thought she was imagining it, “Sissy.”

“Kuroko-chan”

Misaka tightened her grip and just held her, gently kissing the top of Shirai’s head.

In the hallway, Misaka’s Mom and Shokuhou had been exchanging wary glances while listening in. Finally Shokuhou couldn’t take it anymore. 

“How did you know I was in your head?”

Misaka’s mom just smiled and spoke in a soft voice: “Kuroko, are you in love with Shokuhou?”

From inside the room: “Kuroko are you in love with Shokuhou?”

“No, Sissy, we are just occasional lovers. We are both lonely and she trusts me. We love each other as really good friends but nothing more.”

Misaka’s Mother: “Is there anyone in your life now, Kuroko?”

“Is there anyone in your life now Kuroko?”

“Not for a long while, Mikoto. My only serious relationship moved to Brazil and then wrote me she…she found a boy and that was the end.”

“Oh, Kuroko, I’m so sorry.”

“Long distance wasn’t going to work, Mikoto, I knew it. I was in denial.”

Shokuhou stared at Misaka’s Mom. “How are you doing that?! I’m a Level 5 and cannot penetrate an Electromaster’s fields! Did you go through the curriculum program when you were a girl? You must be a Level 6!”

“I’m not in the books and I didn’t do any curriculum program, Shokuhou-san.”

Shokuhou’s eyes bugged out, “You’re a Gemstone!” she whispered in awe.

Misaka’s mom just smiled. “When Mikoto was born, I knew right away she had the potential to become either one of the greatest telepaths or electromasters. I pushed her to electromaster, because, as you know, telepathy is draining.”

Shokuhou looked at her sadly, “I’m not going to remember any of this, am I?”

“Sorry dear, but a lady has to keep her secrets.” 

“Kuroko, you need to know something.”

“Yes?”

“This is going to be like starting over for us. We do not have the same relationship. We don’t really have a relationship.”

Misaka sighed heavily. “Understand this: I was *finally* in *love* with Frenda. It took me so long to find that out. Like when I was in love with you. Her death has crushed me again.”

Misaka sobbed for a second.

“Kuroko, I’m going to need time. I don’t know I’m in love with you… or the memory of who you used to be. But I want to find out. I make no claim on you now; if you find someone else, then you are free to choose them. Come visit me again tomorrow.”

Misaka let go of Shirai and moved back and away from Shirai on the bed. Misaka Imouto came back in the room.

“Can Misaka 10032 assist Moles…Shirai back into the chair so she can *leave* asks Misaka 10032 pointedly.”

“Imouto!”

“Misaka 10032 is being polite as Big Sister requested.”

“Don’t bother.”

Shirai slid off the bed and staggered into the chair. “Until tomorrow, Misaka-san.”

“Kuroko!”

“Not until we are back in that kind of a relationship.”

Shirai wheeled back into the hallway, to find Shokuhou waiting for her.

“Did you wait for me this whole time?”

“I didn’t want to leave you alone in case something happened. It could have gone worse.”

“I knew it was too soon. I’m sure I’ve lost her for good.”

“She’s giving you a chance, Kuroko,” Shokuhou said as she grabbed Shirai’s wheelchair and started wheeling her back to her room.

“No, she’s in shock and going through the motions,” Shirai whispered. “I’m just setting myself up for another fall.”

There was silence, except for the squeak of the wheels as Shokuhou brought Shirai back to her room. Three heads turned and looked at them as they entered the room.

“Sisters, could I have some privacy with Shokuhou-san, please?”

Three heads nodded in unison and the Sisters left the room. Shirai got back in her bed, then patted a spot near her so Shokuhou would sit there.

“Misaki, how close are you to finishing your degree? This semester, same as me?”

“Where are you going with this, Kuroko? You know the answer.”

“I trust you enough to know you won’t purposefully read my mind. You trust me enough to know you don’t need to. We are lovers, but not in love. But you are my best friend… and I like to think I am yours…”

“Kuroko…” Shokuhou’s voice took on a warning tone.

“Come with me; leave Academy City with me and let’s see the World where no one gives a damn about Level 5 and what we can do for the City. Let’s try living somewhere else where we can forget about all this: Misaka and me, you and Kamijou.”

“How? How did you know about that?!” Shokuhou gasped.

“I’m a researcher, I put together facts, information, rumors, and figure things out…like how he can never remember who you are, every time we meet up,” Shirai said softly as Shokuhou teared up. “I see how sad you are when he is romantic with Index-san… the same as when he and Misaka…” 

Now Shirai choked up.

“Anyhow, a break from this place might do us both good.”

“Kuroko, I don’t know…I…”

“I don’t expect you to answer now,” Shirai said, placing her finger on Shokuhou’s lips. “I want us both to think about it. The Australian’s call it “Walkabout” and maybe it would be good for us both.”

Shokuhou just looked into Shirai’s eyes. Shirai leaned forward and passionately kissed Shokuhou.

“Misaki, we need to be careful because of my stitches, but I need to feel something. Lock the door and come make love to me and make me feel wanted, and I will make you feel loved.”

Shokuhou got up, changed the sign to ‘Examination in Progress’, and locked the door. She walked back to Shirai’s bed, slowly shedding her clothes, teasing Shirai with the view. Shirai held out her arms and said, “Please.”

Shokuhou took off Shirai’s gown and crawled onto the bed with her, turning down the lights with the bed’s remote.

Shirai visited Misaka every day. Misaka Imouto was borderline rude to her every day and never once called her ‘Friend Shirai’ like the other Sisters. She and Misaka talked and were reconnecting, but, as Shirai had feared, it was not the same. 

Misaka’s mom stopped her in the hallway one day with one brief sentence: “It will take time, Kuroko-chan.”

“Pardon me?”

“Her grief at the loss of her second love, her trying to reconcile losing her only two loves. Her trying to work through her feelings for you. Time. You will need to give her time.”

“I know, but I doubt we will ever be the same, Misaka-sama. And I have no one to blame but myself.”

“Kuroko-chan, you know I have always cheered for you and her as a couple…”

“I have always appreciated that, but I think it’s time to realize I killed her love for me dead; it's gone, long gone. The semester is over in three weeks and I am going to leave Academy City after that. Time to make a new life elsewhere, where no one knows me and I can start fresh.”

“Kuroko-chan!”

Shirai gave her a crooked smile. “It’s for the best for the both of us. I’m glad to have known you. Sayonara.” Shirai then left as Misaka’s Mom just stared sadly after her.

“No cries Misaka Misaka in total fear. Returning to the chamber will mean two months or more away from Accelerator Misaka Misaka says fearing he will forget about her while constantly having sex with Worse.”

“Tsch. Don’t you want to have the tune-up to help your body fix itself, annoying brat?”

“Misaka Misaka is afraid it won’t work or that Accelerator won’t want to wait for Misaka Misaka to…develop!” 

Accelerator isolated the sound from Last Order so she couldn’t hear when he spoke to Kikyou. He also turned them so Last Order couldn’t read their lips, a new trick she had picked up.

“Truth time: how long will the brat be in the tube? Don’t lie to me.”

“Minimum two months, maybe six?”

“Tsch. It will be suspended animation. It’s only after she gets out that anything will happen with her growth and development? Will she be conscious or aware in the tube?”

“Yes, and no, she will be disconnected from the Network and unaware.”

“How many tubes have you got?”

“Four? Why?”

“Watch and learn. Worst! Get your shapely ass in here.”

Last Order was leaning against his barrier, crying. So he dropped it and she jumped on his lap, her tiny fists hitting his chest.

“You were plotting against Misaka Misaka! Every time you put me in quiet timeout Misaka Misaka knows it’s because you will do something horrible to Misaka Misaka!”

Worst came to the sofa and lightly chopped Last Order on the head. “Not everything is horrible for you, Midget.”

“Tsch. All right brats, Momma Yomikawa isn’t here to lay down the law, so I will. We three love each other, no matter how it may look to others. Last Order, you need treatment so you can physically grow enough to be my other girlfriend in more than name.”

“Misaka Misaka wants to, but not in the tube Misaka Misaka cries.”

Accelerator picked the little girl up and dried her tears with his sleeve then gently kissed her cheek. “Listen little sniveling brat, I’m only offering this once: take it or leave it. I have to warn you, if you do not take it, I will probably leave, because I cannot stay here and potentially watch you die without this treatment.”

“You would leave Misaka Misaka forever! Like Big Sister and Shirai cries Misaka Misaka in fear.”

“Yes.”

“Boohoohoo Misaka Misaka cannot live without Accelerator Misaka Misaka cries! What is the deal asks Misaka Misaka in fear of hearing something awful.”

“Momma Yoshikawa has *four* tubes. Worst and I will go in two of them first and get put into suspended animation to wait for your treatment to be completed. You will go last, so you know we didn’t lie. They will wake all three of us up at the same time when your treatment is complete. It will be like we didn’t miss a day together.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s your great idea?” Misaka Worst shouted.

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to be a part of it,” Accelerator said calmly.

“Good!”

“Just don’t be there when they decant Last Order and myself; have a good life.”

Misaka Worst looked like a blowfish. Yoshikawa looked like she was seeing ghosts.

“You’re serious?” Worst asked softly.

“I love her, I love you. You love me, and I know you love her although you’ll never admit it. Last Order will be taking a chance to normalize her life and I want to support her. She’s afraid, I want to help her,” Accelerator explained. “What is that big idiot says all the time? Oh yeah, I want to preserve her smile!”

“I *hate* you,” Worst said, kissing Accelerator, hard.

“I hate you more,” he said kissing her back.

“Misaka Misaka wants kisses too Misaka Misaka says in a pretend jealous rage.”

“I have something better,” Accelerator said. “Yoshikawa, where is you bigger half?”

On cue the door opened and Yomikawa came in from work in her uniform. She looked at all the serious faces. 

“What did they do now?” she asked, exasperatedly.

“Tsch! Not everything is a goddamned disaster here you know,” Accelerator said. “Now, stand over there with your wife.”

He switched on his collar and set Last Order down next to Worst on the sofa, then got down on one knee in front of the two girls. Behind him he heard the two moms begin sniffling and crying as he pulled three boxes out of his pocket.

“Last Order, Misaka Worst. I’m the shittiest person in the world and the least deserving of love, yet you two have both taken me into your hearts and made your way somehow into the rock that replaced mine. I can’t imagine life without either one of you in it. It would be a barren place without you both. These are Promise Rings as a symbol of my love for you and a promise that we will always be together. Please tell me that you might consider becoming my wives one day.”

Accelerator placed one ring on Last Order’s tiny finger, another on Worst’s finger, and then the two girls combined placed the last ring on his. The crying from the Moms got louder as the three of them hugged and kissed. Then they were mobbed by Yomikawa and Yoshikawa.

After the tears were dried, Worst asked, “When do we go in the tubes?”

“Tomorrow,” Yoshikawa replied.

“All right, then let’s all three cuddle tonight in my bed,” Worst said. 

They were in bed together, having enjoyed another afternoon of lovemaking. Afterglow with a telepath was different, as was the lovemaking. To say it was a shared experience, does not do it justice. Shokuhou was holding Shirai to her large chest and running her hands over Shirai’s back. She kissed Shirai’s lips and sighed unhappily. 

“Kuroko, I have been putting this off for too long…”

“But you are going to stay here. I figured that out a while ago, Misaki,” Shirai said sadly, “I really didn’t expect you to go with me, I only had a small hope.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not as brave as you, Kuroko. I wish I was!” 

To Shirai’s stunned disbelief, Shokuhou started to cry, while pulling Shirai closer to her. 

“I lied when I said I only loved you as a friend! If I went with you, I would use my powers and make you mine and make you forget about Misaka. I couldn’t do that to you!”

Shokuhou was in love with her? “Misaki? Oh my! I am so complimented! I never thought anyone would love me again…”

“But you still love Misaka, you little redheaded bitch. I know.” *sniff* “Kuroko, don’t leave. I’m being selfish, because obviously I want you here for me too, but stay and fight for your love! Don’t give up so easily!”

“Shokuhou, I really have made up my mind. I tried giving Misaka time, but she’s not making any progress and I don’t think she will. I killed our love. I deserve to be alone. She deserves to find someone better.”

“But you don’t have to be alone! If things do never work out, would you consider me?” Shokuhou asked putting her heart on the table.

Shirai began kissing Shokuhou and running her hands all over Shokuhou’s body as her answer.

“I don’t know what to do!” Misaka cried as she paced around.

The others stared at her. 

“What’s wrong, Misaka?” asked Saten as Uiharu held her hand worriedly. Kamijou and Index stared at Misaka with concerned faces as well. The group was meeting at Misaka’s dorm room at her urgent request. The only one who didn’t look stressed was Misaka Imouto because, well, she was a Sister.

“After Frenda’s…death, Shirai and I started over, trying to reconnect,” Misaka explained. “I needed time because I really was in loved with Frenda and the loss of my second real love was awful! Shirai agreed to go slow. But now I heard she is going to leave Academy City for good at the end of the semester when she has her degree!”

“Who told you that, Misaka-san?” asked Uiharu, “Maybe they just heard some rumor…”

“Kuroko said that to my *MOTHER*!” Misaka cried. “Kuroko said it’s time she realizes she’s killed my love for her and she’s leaving Academy City to make her life somewhere else where no one knows her and she can start fresh!”

Misaka Imouto muttered something.

“What was that, Imouto?” Misaka asked.

“Misaka Imouto did not say anything Misaka Imouto lies to Big Sister.”

Misaka looked at her ‘Little’ Sister.

“Misaka Imouto admits that the words ‘good riddance’ may have passed through Misaka Imouto’s lips Misaka Imouto says reluctantly.”

“Imouto!” cried most everyone in the room.

“Misaka 10032 has not forgiven Molester for the pain Molester caused Big Sister initially or with Friend Frenda Misaka 10032 explains bitterly.”

Dead. Silence.

“Even though she saved your life and potentially Big Sister’s?” Uiharu asked softly as Misaka was too shocked to speak.

“Misaka 10032 is unhappy to owe a life debt to Molester.”

*SLAP!*

“How dare you! If I had lost you and Frenda, do you know what would have happened to me? I don’t care if you are angry with Shirai over her past actions, but don’t you *DARE* regret her saving the life of one my Sisters, especially *YOU*, the first one I was able to save!” Misaka broke down in tears, covering her face, as Misaka Imouto stood there, not knowing what to do.

Everyone was stunned! They had never, ever seen Misaka lose her temper with a Sister, much less strike one!

Imouto finally raised her arms and staggered over to her Big Sister and wrapped her arms around her. Misaka returned the hug.

“Misaka Imouto is devastated to have made Big Sister cry Misaka Imouto says with horror. Misaka Imouto regrets allowing her dislike of the Molester cause such distress to Big Sister Misaka Imouto states with great sorrow and shame.”

The two Sisters hugged for a little longer until Misaka calmed down. Misaka then looked back at the others in the room.

“What am I going to do? I don’t want her to go!”

Index leaned forward: “What are you true feelings, Misaka-san? Is it the loss of the familiar or because you want more time with Shirai-san to sort out your feelings?” Index asked. 

“I… I’m not sure. I know I want more time,” Misaka admitted.

“Is this a way of exerting some control over her? To exert dominance?” Index asked sharply.

“Index! Are you saying I’m trying to punish her by keeping her here without making my feelings clear?”

“Are you?”

Misaka was quiet. A few sparks passed over her eyebrows.

“Damn your Psychiatry degree, Index,” Misaka said softly. “You really do dig down, don’t you?”

“Sit here with me and Touma, Misaka-san.” Index made room so Misaka could sit between them, which she did.

Index took one of Misaka’s hands and motioned for Kamijou to take the other.

“Do you still love her?” Index asked seriously. “Are you better off with or without her?”

Everyone leaned forward.

“I still love her, I just not sure how much!” Misaka cried. “I don’t know if I’m better off with or without her! I think I want to be with her!”

“Have you told her any of this? Have you considered trying to take a vacation with her to spend time with just the two of you?”

“Noooo, should we?”

“It could help you reconnect.”

“But I don’t know if I’m ready for…intimacy yet…”

“It doesn’t have to include sex, Misaka-san.”

“Let me consider it, Index.”

“Misaka Imouto has important news to relay to the group Misaka Imouto states. Molester has just left Academy City after completing the last course needed for Molester’s degree Misaka Imouto notifies the group.”

“WHAT?!”

There was a knock at the door and a shaken Misaka answered it. Shokuhou was standing there, looking sad.

“May I come in?”

Misaka just nodded and Shokuhou entered. She looked around and said, “Ah, I see you have all heard as well.”

“Why did she leave so abruptly without even a goodbye, Shokuhou?!” Misaka cried, “I thought she was waiting until the semester was over?”

“So did I, Muscle Head. So did I.”

Misaka looked closely and could see that Shokuhou was devastated. 

“Wait! Were you in *love* with Shirai?”

Shokuhou wiped her eyes with a little lace hankie. “Go to hell,” she whispered.

“You’re kidding me.”

“What? Shocked that I can have feelings too?”

Misaka pulled Shokuhou into an embrace and held her tightly.

Eventually Shokuhou pushed her away, “You bitch,” Shokuhou said gently, “You know I hate being touched.”

“Yes, that’s why you fought me so hard.”

“Kuroko sent me a text, want to hear it?” Shokuhou said teasingly through her tears.

Sparks started snapping dangerously around Misaka’s head.

“That’s a yes,” Shokuhou laughed with tears leaking.

“Misaki, I’m off and I regret you won’t be at my side. Call me a coward for sneaking away without a Sayonara for you or Misaka-san. It’s better this way. No last-minute regrets; a clean break. I’m sure she’s over me, based… well, I’ll skip that part.”

“Don’t. You. Dare.” 

More sparks.

“Your choice: I’m sure she’s over me, based on how little emotion she shows around me. She seems to just be going through the motions, just like I thought. She’s not in love anymore. Misaki, I’m leaving before I’m too invested and my heart shatters again like I did hers. Even though I deserve it, I don’t want to drag the best thing that ever happened to me down into hell with me again. At least she won't be bothered by me anymore.”

Shokuhou cleared her throat and Misaka sat down next to Index and Kamijou again.

“Misaki, I wish I could return your love, but right now I cannot; there is only one for me. I do not know how long I will be gone, but it will be a while; a few years at least. If we are both still available when I return, let’s try then. I did have a surprise when I went to leave just now. Misaka 19054 was waiting just outside my door with a backpack and passport stating ‘Misaka 19054 has feelings for Friend Shirai and wishes to travel by Friend Shirai’s side experiencing the World Misaka 19054 announces while implying that Friend Shirai has no choice in the matter’.”

Everyone looked over at Misaka Imouto who looked back.

“Misaka 19054 may have mentioned leaving on a trip with the Molester Misaka Imouto admits not thinking it was important enough to disturb Big Sister Misaka Imouto states innocently.”

“Misaki, I think Misaka 19054 has a crush on me! She has promised not to reveal our locations to the Sisters or give any status updates as a condition of travel, so no one will be able to track me like that. I will probably switch this phone off and use ‘Burner Phones’ after this. Until we meet again one day and I hear that sexy giggle.”

There was a shocked silence, broken by the sound of Misaka crying.

“Damn you Muscle Head!” and Shokuhou started crying too.

Index took Misaka in her little arms. “Index, I did to her what she did to me! You were right! I was trying to punish her by making her wait for my answer! Look what I did!” Misaka sobbed.

Misaka looked up at Shokuhou. “Can we stop her? What’s the timestamp?”

“She sent this on a time delay, Misaka. Odds are she’s long gone.”

“Uiharu?” pleaded Misaka.

Rapid-fire finger tapping as Uiharu worked her tablet. “She took a flight on an SST to Paris, Misaka, but that was hours ago. She’ll be landing soon and from there she can disappear easily using public transport.”

Uiharu looked at Misaka sorrowfully. “She’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or is Imouto turning into a devious little...witch?
> 
> Keep the cards and letters coming!


	8. If I told you that I miss the time that you were right by my side Would you say that you forget or was it the time of your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the musical "Carousel" , Song: "Where Have You Gone?"
> 
> We are approaching the end of this little novelette. Don't worry, more angst and drama to come, I haven't pulled on your heartstrings enough yet.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who wrote in, gave kudos, etc.
> 
> Still not my anime or characters, just the writings that pour out of my little head.

Shirai took one last look around her room. All her things were sent to storage. She was travelling lite with a backpack and purse. She swallowed hard and went to leave the room, almost walking into a Sister.

“Hello Friend Shirai greets Misaka 19054 awkwardly standing in the hallway outside Friend Shirai’s door.”

“You startled me! What’s up 19054?”

“Misaka 19054 understands that Friend Shirai is leaving Academy City for the foreseeable future due to unresolved emotional issues with Big Sister Misaka 19054 states factually.”

Shirai blushed. “Um, well, yes, kind of.”

“Misaka 19054 has feelings for Friend Shirai and wishes to travel by Friend Shirai’s side experiencing the World Misaka 19054 announces while implying that Friend Shirai has no choice in the matter.”

Shirai boggled at Misaka 19054.

“You have…feelings for me? Pity?”

“Misaka 19054 replies in the negative. Misaka 19054 is…unsure about the feelings as they include a desire to be in Friend Shirai’s presence, strange longings that are not quantifiable, and a happiness when in Friend Shirai’s presence.”

“Do you promise to not reveal our location to your Sisters or tell them what we are doing?”

“Misaka 19054 promises to keep secrets in order to remain with Friend Shirai.”

“Let’s roll… Partner.”

The friends were terribly worried: Misaka became a zombie. She went to classes, went to her work study, went to her room. Imouto made sure she ate and bathed. She worked on her PhD Thesis. She existed.

An intervention was declared and Index was brought in along with Shokuhou. Intense therapy sessions began and Misaka began to heal.

Every day she checked her phone and her email for messages from Shirai. Every day she without fail sent an email and several texts to Shirai letting her know she was missed and that Misaka actually wanted her to come home. There was never any reply and Misaka had no way of knowing if they were being read.

Misaka did let everyone, including the Sister Network firmly know that she was to be told of any sightings or word of Shirai, instantly. Misaka kept hoping Shirai would turn up somewhere that Misaka could at least speak to her for a few minutes.

Shirai arrived in Paris with Misaka 19054 and, as planned, dropped off the grid. They immediately took the TGV out of Orly and the country, making their way to Switzerland, so Shirai could set up her accounts and get her bank cards under another version of her name.

Misaka 19054 also became Misaka Koibito, (3) with documents to prove it. The two spent several weeks touring around Switzerland taking in the sights and enjoying their freedom. They spent hours talking and getting to know each other.

Misaka Koibito was a good listener.

After Switzerland, they moved on to Italy for a month to enjoy the food and the history. By now, the girls were holding hands much of the time, to Koibito’s delight. They travelled the World in anonymity, as Shirai had dreamed. They saw the sights, enjoyed each other’s company, and the months flew past.

She and Koibito held hands, kissed, and cuddled, but no further. Shirai was honest with Misaka Koibito. Shirai told her that she liked Koibito, but was not ready to love anyone yet, that she still loved her Big Sister. 

“Misaka Koibito does not mind as Misaka Koibito is having a most wonderful experience with Friend Shirai and hopes that Friend Shirai will become Misaka Koibito’s lover soon.”

It was one AM Japan time when Shokuhou’s phone rang, startling her awake. She was tempted to not answer, but it might be an emergency. She lifted her sleep mask and looked: “Out of Country”. Her pulse beat faster.

“Hello?”

“Misaki?” came the familiar voice she missed.

“Kuroko! Oh, how nice to hear your voice again! Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” Shirai answered after a brief hesitation.

“Liar. Why are you calling me in the middle of the night after so long if everything is well?” Shokuhou teased.

“I…I missed you and I need your always wonderful advice.”

“What is it, watashi no ai?”

“I have a… problem, and a good problem and I need advice. It’s been more than six months and I love Misaka more than ever; she’s constantly on my mind,” Shirai said softly. 

Shokuhou’s heart lurched. 

“You know Misaka 19054 ran away with me at the last minute? We have not been apart since, except now while she is in the bath and I am on the balcony calling you. I am pretty sure she is in love with me and I have been completely honest with her and told her I like her but am still in love with Misaka and cannot return her love.”

Shirai took a deep breath.

“Misaki…I am physical, I have needs and Misaka Koibito says she wants to go to the next level with me!”

“Misaka Koibito?”

“Oh, I chose a new name for her, like Imouto, and she loves it! Oh, damnit! Don’t tell Uiharu or she’ll use it to track us!” Shirai cried in fear.

“You have my word, Shirai.”

“I can’t keep fighting off wanting to be with her, and reconciling my love for Misaka. It would be like cheating! What do I do?!”

Shokuhou sat up in bed and turned on a light. “Kuroko, you put me in a terrible spot, because part of me wants to give you horrible advice and spoil any chance you ever have of getting together with Misaka ever again, just to have you for myself. Gods forgive for I am so tempted!”

Shokuhou choked a little. “But we have worked too hard and too long on our mutual trust to ever do that. So now you need to listen to me without talking, as if I have paralyzed you.”

“I will.”

“Misaka has, without fail, emailed and texted you every day since you left, asking your forgiveness and begging you to come back to her. I know your phone has been off, but I do not know if you have ever checked your email. My guess is no, because Uiharu could track you.”

“Yes, you are right. I am a very decent hacker, but not in her league.”

“Kuroko, you are at a crossroads and have basically two choices: open your email and texts, read what Misaka has written you, and decide if you love her enough to immediately come home to her. Your other choice is giving up your dream of Misaka forever, right now, immediately, and continue your ‘Walkabout’. Enjoy guilt-free sex with Misaka Koibito, and don’t look back, except maybe for me.”

Shokuhou paused for a moment, then said, “The offer I made to you so many years ago still stands, if you want me to remove your memories of Misaka, just say the word and I will meet you anywhere in the World.”

“Thank you, but still no, Misaki. Oh! My minutes are gone on this burner. I’ll call you if I can to let you know. Thank you! I lov…” *buzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

Shokuhou sat in her bed, crying. “I hate being noble! How did Misaka do it for so long?”

Uiharu was sound asleep in Saten’s arms, the best place in the world to be, when it happened. The thing she never thought she would ever hear:

*WHOOP* *WHOOP*  
“RED ALERT, RED ALERT, RED ALERT”  
*WHOOP* *WHOOP*

“Uiharu! What the hell is that?!” screamed Saten, frightened out of her mind. Uiharu flew out of bed, not caring she was nude, and ran over to her computer banks, flipping on her work lights, and hitting a switch to shut off the alarm. Totally focused, she didn’t even hear Saten’s cries of distress.

Her five monitors, including the massive six hundred cm screen, fired up, bathing the room in multicolored lights, as her fingers danced on three different keyboards. A small window opened showing a sleepy Misaka’s face yawning at her, then looking shocked!

“Uiharu! You’re naked!”

“No time! Shirai just used her computer or phone or both for the first time ever! Get over here!”

Misaka vanished from the screen, leaving her computer running as she could be seen racing out her door. Misaka Imouto walked into view shaking her head, then the image disappeared.

“Ruiko, my love, the door?”

“First a robe, I think, Kazari. Only *I* get to feast on this view of you!” Saten giggled.

Before Saten could get to the door, it came off its hinges, flew open and Misaka charged into the room, then the door casually reassembled itself.

“Sure, come in Misaka, make yourself at home,” said Saten ironically.

“Sorry!” said Misaka as she slammed to a stop behind Uiharu’s chair, breathing down Uiharu’s neck. “Where is she?!”

“It’s her laptop at an Internet café in Prague… No, Budapest. Wait, Kraków? Phuket?! So! You want to play, Shirai!”

Uiharu cracked her knuckles and an evil smile came on her lips as her hands started dancing on the keyboards.

“What’s happening, Uiharu?”

“She’s trying to skip her MAC ID around the world so I can’t pinpoint her location, and she really has improved her skills. She never stays at any node more than a few seconds, makes it tough to get a lock. She must be downloading her emails for the first time since she left. Probably a lot of them.”

Misaka blushed.

“Berlin. Florianopolis, where’s that? Dubai. Oh, come on! Antarctica? Really? Loch Ness…they have internet there? Langley Virginia? She’s living dangerously.”

Misaka was sweating.

“DAMNIT!” Uiharu shouted. “Lost her!”

Uiharu swiveled her chair and looked at Misaka sadly, “I’m so sorry, she was too good. I lost her.”

Misaka’s eyes filled with tears. 

“But Misaka, she downloaded your messages! That’s good, right?” asked Saten, trying to find a bright spot.

“Probably just to delete them,” Misaka said miserably as she collapsed to her knees on the floor. “I haven’t told anyone this, but Imouto told me the other day that Shirai gave Misaka 19054 a real name: Misaka Koibito.”

“No!”

“It’s worse,” Misaka whispered, “Misaka 19054 confessed to Shirai a few days ago. Imouto couldn’t wait to tell me.”

“But I thought Misaka 19054 wasn’t giving away their location or anything?” Uiharu asked, horrified.

“She isn’t. She is only sharing her emotions with her Sisters.”

“Are you sure Imouto didn’t lie to you?” asked Saten.

“The Sisters can’t lie; I’ve told you that.”

“Not telling the whole truth is not the same thing as lying, Misaka-san,” Saten said wisely. “For instance, did Imouto happen to mention whether Shirai confessed back?”

“Noooooo…”

“Wouldn’t you agree that is an important detail that Imouto would have certainly told you if it had happened?”

Misaka sat there, stunned. Imouto had committed a lie of omission! Could Imouto’s dislike of Shirai go so far that she would try to make sure that Misaka and Shirai never got together again?

“Oh my gods.”

*WHOOP* *WHOOP*  
“RED ALERT, RED ALERT, RED ALERT”  
*WHOOP* *WHOOP*

*SHRIEK!* from Misaka and Saten.

Uiharu spun around again and went at it.

“It’s her mobile now! Oh, you red-headed bitch, I am so slapping you next time we meet! Using Wi-Fi instead of cell towers! You think you are so smart!”

“I love it when she trash-talks,” Saten whispered to Misaka, “And the sex after she has an epic battle like this is unbelievable!”

“TMI! TMI!” cried Misaka covering her ears.

“Vilnius! Buenos Aires, Houston. You really are making this random…are you using a generator helper? Did you plug the Sister in to help you? Misaka, your Sister is helping her, the traitor! Even without the Network, her processing time is super-fast! Toronto…damnit.”

*whamwhamwhamwham* 

Uiharu slammed her little fists on the desk. “She lost me again!”

Uiharu looked at Misaka, “The best I can do is seventy percent chance she is somewhere in Europe. I’m sorry.”

Saten put her arms around Uiharu and held her. “You did the best you could, my love. It’s not very often you lose.”

Misaka got back to her feet, she looked devastated. “Thanks for trying,” she said in the dead voice they thought Misaka was over.

“*NO!*” Uiharu said firmly as she made eye motions to Saten and the phone. Uiharu used her untapped strength to push a limp Misaka to the King-sized bed she and Saten shared.

“Main computer initiate standby monitoring mode,” Uiharu said, causing the screens to go off. Uiharu kept pushing Misaka into their bed, forcing her to lie down, then moving Misaka to the middle. 

Saten was making frantic phone calls and whispering on the far side of the room.

Uiharu crawled into bed with Misaka and covered them both with the blankets then attached herself to Misaka like a Koala.

“What are you doing, Uiharu?” asked Misaka shyly.

“Keeping you here, so you don’t go do something stupid. Also, you need a cuddle, I need a cuddle, you’re cold and I’m warm. Shut up and enjoy it before Ruiko gets too jealous.”

“Kazari! Are you snuggling another girl in our bed?”

“Shush you jealous thing and get on Misaka’s other side, she needs us!” Uiharu said with a smile. 

Saten climbed under the blankets and wrapped herself around Misaka’s other half. “You’re the first girl either one of us has ever had in bed other than ourselves, be honored!” Saten giggled.

“How long?” Uiharu asked. 

“Twenty minutes, maybe?”

“You know, Misaka cuddles almost as nice as you, Ruiko.”

“Someone was going to get hot reward sex for her epic battle, but now I may not be in the mood.”

A beet red Misaka said, “You know I am right here in between you two!”

“Did you want hot reward sex too?” asked Saten in an innocent tone of voice.

Misaka grabbed her nose with both hands as it started to bleed.

Several tissues and an ice pack later, Misaka was under control. Although Uiharu did tease her by flashing her once or twice…

There was a knock at the door, Saten got up and opened it to let in Shokuhou and Index. Misaka glared at Saten and Uiharu.

“Traitors!”

“Like we would let you go, the way you were suffering.”

“OK, Misaka-san, let’s talk,” said index calmly.

It was a small internet café in SoHo. Shirai and Misaka Koibito had been visiting Kanzaki and the Nuns at Kanzaki’s base in London, under a vow of secrecy that was killing Kanzaki because she knew of Misaka’s anguish through Index. Kanzaki could tell something was bothering Shirai as well, so she finally got Shirai alone and had a ‘Come to Jesus’ meeting with her.

Finally Kanzaki told Shirai, “Read the emails, like your friend told you. Read the messages. If you decide to go back, Heathrow is excellent for connections to Japan. If you decide to disappear, then Heathrow is good for that as well. Or you could join us in the Amakusans, who could use a researcher that can also fight.”

Shirai found a café with the lax security protocols she needed and went online to do battle with Uiharu, while she got her downloads. It was a near thing, but she did make it. As she started reading the emails, there were numerous references to the text messages, so, with a sigh, she went back online to fight Uiharu for those as well.

Several hours and several pots of tea later, she had a very full bladder and knew what she wanted to do.

Misaka and Shokuhou were both crying, while Index held Shokuhou and Saten and Uiharu held Misaka!

“Gods above, I had no idea you were both in love with her like this!” said Index.

“Why didn’t you go with her?” Misaka asked Shokuhou, “It was your perfect opportunity!”

“Because I’m a coward and I know I would have used my powers to get her to be mine at some point, and I couldn’t live with myself if I did that,” Shokuhou admitted.

Misaka stared at her in admiration.

“Stop it, Muscle Head, you’re making me all quivery.”

*WHOOP* *WHOOP*  
“RED ALERT, RED ALERT, RED ALERT”  
*WHOOP* *WHOOP*

*SHRIEK!* Saten, Shokuhou, Misaka, and Index.

“Sorry! Sorry!” cried Uiharu as she ran over and fired everything up again.

A single light in a single city was blinking on the giant World map.

All the women looked at each other. 

“Vladivostok?” everyone said together.

Rapid fire tapping, then a heavy sigh. “First I am kissing her almost like Ruiko, then I am slapping her into next week.”

“Why?” asked Index.

“It’s a fake. Shirai did something online, but not there. Whatever she did was so fast, she didn’t need to jump around.”

“Now what?” cried Misaka.

“Now we wait,” said Index calmly.

“Hot reward sex, anyone?” Saten asked with a giggle as Misaka’s head turned so red again.

A large puff of super cold gas vented out as the glass tube was opened. A nude little girl slowly opened her eyes and saw her two Mommas looking at her with love. Last Order lifted her arms weakly and Yomikawa stepped forward, holding a thick, pre-warmed towel, wrapping it around Last Order as she lifted her from the tub. 

Last Order’s hair was longer and she had grown a couple of centimeters. She wrapped her legs around Yomikawa and discovered they went around Yomikawa’s waist much further than they used to.

“Welcome back, little one,” Yoshikawa said. “How do you feel?”

“Misaka Misaka feels anxious wondering where Accelerator and Worst are Misaka Misaka says worriedly.”

“Worst is just coming out now, Last Order, so let’s go see her.”

“Misaka Misaka agrees but wants to know Accelerator’s status too.”

Worst was just starting to get out of the tube when they arrived and Yoshikawa handed her a warm towel as well.

“Thanks. Brat…you’re taller. Where’s the white freak?”

The two older women looked at each other.

Last Order began to shake, then to cry. “Misaka Misaka wants to know right now where is Accelerator! Misaka Misaka is probing Network for news of Accelerator, looking for collar of Accelerator.”

Worst looked at Yoshikawa then surged to her feet, head sparking, and grabbed Yoshikawa by the throat lifting her off the ground. “Where is he?” Worst growled. “Did you kill him?”

“Misaka Misaka finds no trace no trace no trace!’

Yomikawa broke Worst’s grip. Yoshikawa fell to her knees coughing.

“There was some sort of fault with his unit, we don’t know what,” Yoshikawa choked out. “He won’t respond to EEG stimulation and remains in suspended animation. We are transporting him and the unit to Dr Heaven Canceller.”

Last Order and Worst looked at each other. Worst opened her arms and Last Order virtually lept into them. The two girls held each other close and cried.

As the plane took off into the night sky, Misaka 19054 and Shirai sat next to each other, holding hands in the business class seats Shirai had booked. Koibito looked at Shirai and asked, “Is Friend Shirai comfortable with the decision Misaka Koibito asks for a final time?”

Shirai kissed Koibito’s hand and smiled at her. “Misaka made up her mind and I have made up mine, Koibito.”

They both had cocktails, ate dinner, and then slept as the jet winged its way through the night skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endnote:
> 
> (3) Koibito = Sweetheart
> 
> Evil author leaves you with a double cliffhanger! He does wish to point out that at no point in this story has Uiharu been harmed, which may be a new record for evil author! 8-O
> 
> I hope you are enjoying! Please let me know what you think as I love getting mail, praise or kicks, both help my writing!


	9. Everything Old is New Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes again
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction

“The collar, we didn’t put a trickle charge on his damned collar,” Yoshikawa said softly.

*BAM* 

Worst put her fist through the wall of the office they were sitting in. 

“Are you shitting me?! Something as simple as that and all you eggheads forgot to goddamn plug him in for eight goddamned months?!” Worst screamed. “What the hell!”

*BAM* 

Another hole.

Last Order was just whimpering in Yomikawa’s lap, whether from fright of Worst or worry about Accelerator. 

“Why the hell can’t you plug him in now?”

“We don’t dare open it up and interrupt the suspended animation, it might kill him.”

“Can I trickle charge him through the case?”

Yoshikawa thought about it for a second, then, “I’m sorry Worst, but your fine control just isn’t up to that.”

“What about Big Sister asked Misaka Misaka anxiously.”

“I don’t know,” said Yoshikawa, “I’ve heard she’s been in rough shape lately.”

“Misaka Misaka will ask Big Sister. Big Sister will not try if Big Sister does not think she can do it Misaka Misaka says confidently.”

“Big Sister Misaka Worst asks permission to receive your phone number Misaka Imouto relays.”

“Sure.”

*Ring*

“Yes, Worst.”

“Actually this is Yoshikawa Kikyou, Misaka Worst, Last Order, and Accelerator’s Mom. How are you today, Misaka-san?’

“I’m ok, how can I help you?”

“It would be better if we met in person. Could you come now to Dr Heaven Canceller’s office, please?”

Misaka was instantly alert. “Did something happen to Last Order? One of my Sisters?”

“No, your Sisters are all safe. Please come and all will be explained.”

Misaka and Imouto made their way to the Doctors office where they were met by Yoshikawa, Dr Canceller, and the visibly upset Last Order and Misaka Worst. Last Order’s hair was much longer, her Ahoge was lying almost flat, and both girls’ eyes were red from crying.

Misaka looked around. “Where’s Accelerator?”

“That’s why you are here, Misaka-san,” the Doctor said gravely. “We just finished repairing Last Order’s genetic structure by placing her back in the tube for what turned out to be eight months. In order to get her to agree, Accelerator and Worst were also placed into suspended animation to help alleviate Last Order’s fears.”

Last Order looked sad. “Misaka Misaka was horrible and caused Accelerator to be hurt Misaka Misaka says, wishing she had not been a bad girl.”

“There was an accident setting up Accelerator’s unit. Basically no one thought to plug in his collar to trickle charge it to help keep his brain stimulated. Thus we are unable to bring him out of suspended animation.”

“Why don’t you just open it up and plug him in?”

“Most likely he would die. What we are thinking is that since you have such fine control over your powers, perhaps you could trickle charge his collar through the casing without opening it, giving him a better chance at survival.”

Misaka looked doubtful. “Doctor, I have not been myself for months…”

Last Order came over and hugged Misaka and kissed her cheek. “Please Misaka Misaka begs Big Sister. You are his only hope Misaka Misaka cries.”

Worst looked over at Misaka. “Big Sister, with you he at least has some kind of chance. Without you he has none.”

Misaka nodded. “Take me to him.”

Misaka’s first thought, “He looks dead.”

She looked all over the machine, “Where is the closest point to the charging point of his collar that I can access through without disrupting anything?”

A couple of locations were indicated. “OK, everyone, please keep quiet and let me concentrate.” Misaka watched as a spark slowly stretched though the device and tickled the collar. She concentrated fiercely at keeping the voltage correct while Yoshikawa monitored the systems on the machine. Slowly the collar’s LED began to brighten and glow.

“You can stop, Misaka,” Yoshikawa said softly.

Misaka was panting from how hard she had been concentrating. Worst handed her a fruit juice and Misaka drank it down.

“Let’s try it again,” Dr Heaven Canceller said. “Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed.”

“Doctor! His EEG is coming up!”

“Looking good…blood chemistry nominal. Heart rate good. Stand by, stimulants nownownow.”

Accelerator’s eyes fluttered.

“EEG normal. Open the pod Hal!”

*PSSHHHHHHHH*

“ACCELERATOR!!!!!” screamed the two girls who streaked past the Doctors and Scientists and virtually jumped into the tube with the naked boy, grabbing him, and covering him with kisses!

“TSCH!! GET OFF! WHAT THE HELL, YOU CRAZY BRATS! YOSHIKAWA!!!!!!”

Misaka sneaked out of the lab with Imouto while the celebration continued.

“Big Sister Misaka 11420 has asked Misaka Imouto to stop by for assistance so Misaka Imouto will meet Big Sister later.”

“OK, see you at dinner?”

“Misaka Imouto will be in contact Big Sister.”

Misaka made her way to her dorm suite and opened the door, turning on the lights. There, apparently seated in dark on her sofa, until her arrival, was a beautiful, red headed woman in a business suit, with a silk blouse. Her long, red hair went down her back, with a simple clip at the top. She wore no real makeup, but had a shy smile on her face.

“Hi, Sissy.”

Misaka let out a strangled cry and froze in place. “What are you doing here?”

Shirai’s face fell and the smile left her face. “I guess I made a mistake. I’m sorry. I will not bother you again,” Shirai whispered.

As Shirai tried to start her teleport calculations, a tear fell from her eye, she felt a slight static charge interrupt her thoughts and disrupt the teleport.

Two arms circled her waist and two lips crashed against hers. A fierce kiss showing an urgent need, as one hand left Shirai’s waist and went to the back of her head instead, pressing her lips more firmly to Misaka’s.

“You came, you came, you came!” Misaka kept muttering unbelievingly. 

“Does this mean I should stay?” Shirai said with a giggle.

“Try to leave and I’ll remind you what my love whip feels like!” Misaka said joyfully.

They fell onto the sofa, grabbed each other, and kissed some more.

“I thought I had finally lost you for good,” Misaka said when they stopped for some much-needed air.

“I was trying so hard, Mikoto and it felt like you didn’t really want to try. That’s why I left,” Shirai said. “I didn’t want us to hurt each other again.”

“Shirai, Index made me realize I was trying to hurt you by dragging things out so long, just so I could feel superior. The day she helped me realize that and I was going to beg forgiveness, you had left with Misaka 19054. I cried for hours, realizing I had done to you what…”

“You can say it Misaka. The way I destroyed you.”

“Do you still love me Kuroko?”

“Mikoto…Sissy, I never stopped. I lied to myself about not needing you, but have always loved you.”

“Kuroko, at first, after that awful night, I really didn’t care. But then I realized what a hole I had in my life. That night I saw you so alone in the cold, something broke inside me. But I had Frenda then, and was falling for her.”

“I had just lost Hisaka to her move. Misaki and I were friends with benefits, and I had no one else until 19054 decided to go Walkabout with me.”

Misaka looked at Shirai sadly. “Did you and she…”

“That’s what got me to finally read your emails and texts. Koibito confessed to me and I had to make a decision. I talked with Shokuhou about what to do, and it came down to read your emails and texts, then decide between you now or never. I think I may have broken Koibito’s heart.”

“I should warn you that Uiharu is very vexed with you and planning on slapping you since you made her look bad trying to track you down when you went online.”

“Wow! It actually worked?”

“Uiharu was so upset she tried to have sex with me!”

Shirai laughed at the thought of that.

“Lost time.”

“What?” Misaka said.

Shirai grabbed Misaka, pulled her into her arms, and started thoroughly kissing her. “Gotta make up for all this lost time.”

Unlike when they were so young, there was no shy hesitation, only eager participation. Misaka slid her hand up inside Shirai’s blouse and found no bra. Shirai reciprocated and teleported Misaka’s bra across the room. Neither of them noticed the door open, Misaka Imouto start to enter, watch them for a moment, and then leave quietly.

After another ten minutes, they pulled apart panting.

“Mikoto, I’m going to shock you, but I don’t want to go any further today.”

“Why?! I’ve been waiting years for this moment!”

“I want to woo you. I want to have a dinner with you, not just fall into bed.”

“Where are you staying?”

“A hotel.”

“Why can’t you stay with me?”

“Too tempting.”

Misaka gave her a sharp glance. “Are you going to see Shokuhou?”

“Jealous already? I thought I was the jealous bitch who destroyed relationships?”

Misaka looked embarrassed. “I’m worried she’ll use her powers…”

“Sissy, tomorrow night, dinner, then dessert in my hotel room. Pack a bag for two days. You won’t need too many clothes…” Shirai said with a saucy wink.

They kissed some more, then Shirai said, “We need to save something for tomorrow and I have to go visit the others.”

“Kuroko, stop, wait!”

Shirai paused. “Sissy?”

“Shirai Kuroko, my best friend, I love you so much. Will you please be my girlfriend?” 

Shirai’s jaw dropped, she burst into tears. The words she would have heard all those years ago, the words she had longed to hear forever, were finally ringing in her ears.

“I guess I’ll think about it, Mikoto.”

“WHAT?!” Sparks flew and lightning started to build.

Shirai teleported behind Misaka and grabbed her tightly in her arms, “Yes, yes, a million times yes! I have dreamed of this day forever. Remember when I used to say the red ribbon of fate has tied us together? That day is finally here!”

Misaka burst into tears as well. “You bitch! You scared me!”

“Dinner tomorrow, pack a bag! I love you Misaka Mikoto!”

< POP >

A moment later the door opened. “Has the Molester finally left asks an aggrieved Misaka Imouto.”

Misaka sighed, and patted the sofa next to her. Imouto sat down next to her. “Imouto, I asked her to be my girlfriend just now and she agreed.”

“Misaka Imouto is sad and hopes that Molester does not destroy Big Sister again Misaka Imouto says unhappily. Misaka Imouto is wishing she had shot Molester in the ambulance Misaka Imouto mutters angrily.”

“Imouto!” Misaka shouted in disbelief.

“Imouto does not wish to lie to Big Sister but Molester has betrayed Big Sister multiple times Misaka Imouto reminds Big Sister. Each time requiring intense counselling to save Big Sister’s sanity Misaka Imouto states angrily. Misaka Imouto loves Big Sister and would never…”

Suddenly Imouto shut up and looked down. Misaka was shocked. Two plus two…

Misaka reached out her hand and gently caressed Imouto’s face and raised her face. “Imouto, are you…are you in *love* with me?” Misaka asked gently.

“Misaka Imouto sheds tears of frustration and anguish as her secret torment is revealed as falling in love with Big Sister is wrong screams Misaka Imouto.”

As always, she wasn’t crying or screaming, just using the words to show her feelings.

“Oh, Imouto!”

“Misaka Imouto will immediately pack and leave the dorm so as to not embarrass Big Sister with Misaka Imouto’s presence after the love declaration.”

“Don’t. You. Dare!” growled Misaka. “I love you too, Imouto. Maybe not in the same way, but I love you nonetheless. This is a surprise to me, but we will work through this.”

“Big Sister is not angry with Misaka Imouto Misaka Imouto asks worriedly.”

“I love you Imouto. You are the first one I saved and I will always love you. Come here.”

Imouto skootched over to Misaka who took her in her arms and held her close, running her fingers through Imouto’s hair and kissing her head. Imouto turned her head and caught Misaka’s lips with hers, kissing Misaka thoroughly. Misaka was surprised, but did not attack or hurt her Sister, just gently disengaged.

“Imouto.”

“Misaka Imouto regrets nothing but apologizes for not asking permission.”

One thing Saten loved about Uiharu is how she was always happy. They had just finished up their assignments and Uiharu was smiling as she spun around lazily in her chair in front of her command center. Saten rolled her chair over and spun Uiharu around so they were facing each other and stole a kiss. Uiharu giggled then moved to Saten’s lap, with better access for smooching and other activities. 

They had only been having ‘fun’ for five minutes when someone knocked on their door. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to it. 

Another knock.

“OK, if you didn’t miss me that much, I’ll just leave,” came the voice through the door.

“Nooooo!” cried Uiharu as she tried to pull her bra and blouse down while she ran to the door. Uiharu threw the door open to find a beautiful redhead she barely recognized standing there. Power suit, heels, silk blouse, long, straight red hair. Still Shirai though, with those eyes!

“Did I interrupt…something?” Shirai teased.

Uiharu tackled her almost to the ground! Saten was not much better, although her hug helped keep Shirai vertical while Uiharu was kissing her face!

“So, you’re back?” asked Saten.

“Yup.”

“Are you with Misaka-san?” Uiharu asked.

“Officially girlfriends after too many years and too much stupidity on my part.”

“Then why the hell are you here with us, Baka?!”

“Because I’m doing right this time, not just falling into bed, but a nice dinner tomorrow night first. A real date to celebrate getting back together.”

Both girls nodded. “Smart,” Saten said.

“We need to get together to talk, maybe this weekend?” asked Shirai.

“Definitely!” agreed Uiharu enthusiastically.

Last stop was the hardest. She stood outside the door for a few minutes, working up her nerve to knock.

Finally, in her head, she heard, “For goodness sakes, it’s open! Stop dithering and get your flat chest in here!”

Shirai walked in and gave Shokuhou a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“That tells me everything. Damn, I am so jealous of Muscle Head. When are we all getting together?”

“How did you know?”

“You come back and no party? Please!”

“Well, no details yet, but probably Saturday.”

“Kuroko, you know I will always be here for you as a friend. You can always come talk to me.”

“Misaki, I have valued your friendship more than you will ever know. You saved my life, my sanity. Take this.”

Shirai gave Shokuhou a piece of paper with a name, email address, and phone number on it.

“What’s this, Kuroko?”

“Misaka Koibito’s contact information. After she and I talked and she understood I was going back to Misaka, she asked me who I thought would be a good choice to date that would be gentle, loving, kind, and trustworthy. I could only think of one person. I may have given you a very glowing recommendation,” Shirai said with a wink. “Misaka Koibito asked me to pass along her contact information and, “Inform Shokuhou-san that Misaka Koibito would be honored to escort soon to be Friend Shokuhou-son to the restaurant of her choosing for purpose of dining and conversation to detect compatibility.” 

Shokuhou giggled, “Tee Hee! She actually said that?”

“The Sisters are really sweet how they express themselves sometimes.”

“Kuroko, I thank you. I think I will call her.”

“I do love you, Misaki.”

“I know. I love you very much, Kuroko. Muscle Head better not screw up or I will swoop in.”

Shirai was so tired, she just took a cab back to her hotel. She got up to her suite and when she entered, she went on alert. Candles were lit, there was champagne in a bucket, a cart with a cheese platter, and a woman that *looked* like Misaka sitting in the armchair looking at her. Shirai wasn’t sure…

“Misaka?”

“Uh huh.”

Now Shirai was really suspicious. “If you are really Misaka, say a sentence without speaking in the Third Person.”

“You forget Misaka Worst doesn’t speak in the Third Person, Kuroko.”

“But her chest is also much larger, Mikoto.”

Misaka laughed, “OK, next time I’ll stuff my bra!”

“Not that I am unhappy, but I thought we agreed to tomorrow night?”

“No, Kuroko. You ordered me to wait until tomorrow night. *I* ignored you.”

Misaka got up and stalked towards Shirai and wrapped her arms around her. “How many years has it been? How many?” Misaka growled into Shirai’s ear. “If you think I am waiting another day, when you might disappear again, think again.”

Misaka bit Shirai’s earlobe, causing Shirai to hiss slightly. Misaka caused the cart to roll over to them. She grabbed the two champagne flutes and gave one to Shirai.

“To finally figuring it out!”

“Kampai!”

Misaka kissed Shirai hard again. Shirai kissed her back then said, “I need a shower, Sissy. I have been traveling and need a good scrub. I’ll meet you in the bedroom; you can change in privacy there.”

Shirai went in the bathroom, stripped, and got in the shower, which was as hot as she could get it. The steam wrapped around her as she started to lather her hair. Suddenly another pair of hands were helping her!

“Sisss…Sissy?”

A kiss and a neck bite answered her. Hands were washing her body, then stopped when they hit the pucker below her breast. A slim finger traced around the scar, then tender lips kissed it. Wet eyes met Kuroko’s.

“I would do it again, Sissy, with no regrets,” Shirai said softly.

They finished and dried off, meeting at the big bed.

“Wait, Sissy! Before you get in and we…do something.”

Shirai gently pushed Misaka down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Shirai got on her knees at Misaka’s feet. 

“Mikoto, I don’t deserve you or your love. I don’t deserve this second chance you are giving me, but I will spend the rest of my life proving to you every second of every day that you were right to give it to me. I wasted so much time and so much of our lives because I was such a stupid girl. Now I want you to know that I love you unconditionally and forever. Mikoto…Sissy… Will you please honor me by becoming my wife and allowing me to become yours?”

< POP >

A ring box appeared in Shirai’s hand. She opened it and presented it to Misaka. Inside was a beautiful ring Shirai had bought on her travels with a large Sapphire and two large diamonds in a platinum setting. Misaka gasped. 

“Kuroko? Marry? What?’

Misaka’s mind had gone into reboot mode.

Shirai’s face fell again. “It’s ok, Misaka, we don’t have to…”

*SMOOTCH!!*

“Oh, yes! Kuroko, of course yes!”

Both of them were crying now. 

“Quick, Sissy, give me your hand so I can put it on before you change your mind!”

Misaka shyly put out her hand and Shirai slid the ring on. Misaka held her hand out and admired the ring from all angles, then held it to her heart.

“I dreamed of this day, Kuroko.”

“Me too, Sissy.”

“But I don’t have a ring for you!”

“Pick one out and surprise me!”

“OK, fiancé, bed, then tomorrow we tell everyone!”

Glasses of champagne were consumed to refresh the lovers between rounds of energetic activity that made up for years of absence.

“Molester is back and she is back together with Big Sister again,” Worst said at the breakfast table. 

“Tsch.”

“Misaka Misaka says they love each other so leave them be!”

“Did you have another growth spurt again, Midget?” Worst asked.

“Misaka Misaka is now one hundred thirty-five centimeters tall and *Fifty-five* centimeters bust Misaka Misaka says proudly!”

“Look Last Order, Accel-chan is blocking out sound again!”

“Watch Misaka Misaka Worst Misaka Misaka says with giggles as Misaka Misaka thrusts Misaka Misaka’s chest in Accelerator’s face.”

“OI BRAT!”

Both girls fell to the ground laughing at Accelerator’s red face.

Misaka and Shirai finally were able to pull themselves out of bed and shower. They ate and then made their way to Kamijou and Index’s apartment. Since Index was in University, she now rated a student apartment, that she shared with Kamijou. Misaka called her and said she need to urgently speak with both of them, just to confirm they were home. Misaka knocked on the door and Kamijou opened it.

“Misaka, welcome. Shirai-san?!”

“Shirai-san?!” came the cry from within the apartment, followed by galloping footsteps. Kamijou wisely flattened against the wall as a white flash blew past him and knocked Shirai to the ground. Kisses flew as Index held Shirai closely. Misaka and Kamijou picked the two up.

“You bad girl! I need to bite your head!” 

Kamijou ushered everyone inside the apartment and busied himself making some tea, which he quickly distributed to all.

“Are you back for good? Did you reconcile? Have you both kissed?” Index was firing off questions like mad.

Misaka and Shirai smiled and Shirai held up Misaka’s left hand so the ring could be easily seen.

Index burst into tears! “I am so happy for you both! It took forever, but finally!”

“Congratulations! I also am happy for you both!” Kamijou said with a big smile.

Index looked at Misaka and Shirai and said, “We have news too!” She held up her little hand and there as a ring there as well!

“Congratulations to you both!”

“That’s so wonderful!”

Index sat on Kamijou’s lap and he put his arms around her, smiling beatifically.

“If I may ask, how did the Church take it?” Misaka said quietly.

“At first they huffed and they puffed. When the Amakusans and Agnese Forces refused to support them and threatened to leave the Church, everything settled down,” Kamijou replied.

“You can count on most of the Level 5s to defend you, you know.”

“I appreciate that.”

“We have other news too, if I may be forward, Shirai-sama,” Kamijou said. “I am ready to open my own restaurant and I remember someone threatening me if I did not allow her to invest.”

“Where are you opening it and when?”

“Here in Academy City, next year. I have a place right near all the schools rented and am ready to start the build out.”

Shirai pulled some things out of her purse and then started writing. Shirai tore the check out of the book and handed it to Kamijou. Kamijou looked at the check and blinked. He showed it to Index, who started to cry.

“Shirai! This is too much! You give me this with no contract? No papers showing percentages?”

Shirai shrugged. “I trust you.”

“Let us say, provisionally forty percent, until I can work things out on paper.”

“That doesn’t sound right, Kamijou.”

“Too little?”

“Too much! You need to keep as much for yourself as you can. I want thirty percent, no more.”

“Are you crazy, Shirai? This is more than the bank loan!”

“Twenty-five percent then.”

“Shirai! You are not negotiating fairly!” cried Index.

“Then stop negotiating, Index-san!” Shirai said with a laugh.

Kamijou said, “Shirai I have to insist…”

*CHOMP!*

“Ow! Index! Jaws of Doom!”

“Mop Memoshimating!” Index mumbled around Kamijou’s head.

“Twenty-five percent! Done!” shouted Kamijou.

“See! We can be reasonable,” laughed Shirai.

“I want to go see Accelerator and the girls next,” Misaka said.

“Are you sure?”

“I saved his life yesterday, but there was something odd. I want to see what was going on.”

They rang the doorbell and heard, “Misaka Misaka is running to answer the door.”

“Goddamnit brat, you don’t answer the door when we aren’t expecting company!”

Chopping sound.

“Ow cries Misaka Misaka stop hitting Misaka Misaka meanie Misaka Misaka says while trying to summon tears to generate sympathy from Accelerator.”

The door opened. “Oh, it’s Third, I mean Second Rate and the missing link.”

“Grrrrrrr.” 

“Easy there, little red, someone might think you could actually hurt me!” Accelerator walked away chuckling.

“Big Sister cries Misaka Misaka in total happiness hoping Big Sister will notice that Misaka Misaka is finally growing with her new height of one hundred thirty-five centimeters tall and *Fifty-five* centimeters bust Misaka Misaka says proudly!”

“Is that before or after you stuff it with tissue paper, Midget?” came Worst’s voice from inside the apartment.

*SHRIEK!*

Last Order charged into the apartment and the sound of lightning bolts being thrown could be heard.

“Oh hell, not again!” said Accelerator. “ Come in and give me a minute.”

By the time Misaka and Shirai made it to the back, the combatants had been separated by force shields, although there were scorch marks evident on the walls.

“Worst, stop teasing her about her size, Goddamnit! You know she’s sensitive! Especially not that she’s going through all this…this…*Girl* stuff!” Accelerator shouted, beet red.

He swung round to Last Order who was crying in a fury. “Little Brat! How many times have I told you not to let her get to you? I love you no matter what!”

Misaka gasped and turned red, with sparks snapping. “Are you…molesting Last Order?!” she shouted.

Silence in the room; Accelerator looked stunned. 

“That’s a low blow, even for you, Second Rate,” he snarled.

Worst and Last Order jumped between the two Level 5s. 

“Big Sister,” Worst said, “He has behaved with the strictest honor to Last Order and is waiting for her to grow up and see if she still loves him then!”

“Misaka Misaka loves Accelerator and he loves Misaka Misaka so much he almost died so she would get better Misaka Misaka cries to Big Sister. Misaka Misaka can’t wait to be big enough to date Accelerator like Misaka Worst Misaka Misaka says wishing the day would come soon!”

Misaka bowed her head. “Accelerator, I am so sorry to have jumped to conclusions. I should have known better because of your vow. Please forgive me.”

“Tsch. You’re just protecting your Sisters like me.”

“Big Sister look exclaims Misaka Misaka excitedly. Accelerator bought rings for Worst and Misaka Misaka!”

“Promise rings, Tsch.”

Misaka was stunned, he really *did* love the two girls.

“You both are very lucky to have him in your lives like that.”

“So, you and Molester?” asked Worst, sitting next to Accelerator on the sofa.

“You really need to stop calling her that,” Misaka sighed.

Shirai held up Misaka’s left hand, causing jaws to drop.

“Shit, you’re back one day and you got a ring on it? You move fast,” Accelerator said admiringly.

“How was she in the sack, Molester, after all this time? What you expected? As good as 19054?”

Misaka bristled, Shirai looked stunned. 

< POP >

A glass of water appeared over Worst’s head, drenching her.

“You know damned well nothing happened with 19054,” Shirai growled, “Stop trying to cause trouble between us.”

“Misaka Misaka tells Worst to stop right now or Misaka Misaka will punish her!”

“Yeah? How are you going to do that, runt? You can’t reach me through the network.”

“Misaka Misaka reminds Worst that Misaka Misaka can disconnect the Network from Accelerator at any time: day or… *NIGHT*.”

“You little bitch, you wouldn’t!”

Last Order just crossed her arms and glared at Worst. Accelerator just seemed amused.

Worst looked over at Shirai and Misaka. “I…I am sorry. I still have all the negative emotions in me from the Sisters from the times you hurt Big Sister. That was over the line, even for me.”

“I accept your apology and I apologize to you for having had to handle and carry all those bad feelings for all these years,” Shirai replied.

“Watch out for Imouto,” Worst warned, “She still has some sort of a grudge.”

“I’m aware, thank you,” Misaka said.

Accelerator got up and got everyone some drinks and they sat and chatted, reconnecting. Misaka found out Worst had gone into Social Working and was at an outreach center in Gang territory. Accelerator had gone on to get a business degree, then created a highly successful International Demolition company, specializing in difficult and delicate demolitions. They used a combination of his powers, other Esper powers, and explosives to bring down things that others could not do.

“Last Order, show me your room, please,” Shirai asked softly while the others were talking.

“OK Misaka Misaka responds wondering why Shirai-san wants to see her room.”

It was a very cute girl’s room, but not too frilly. Neat, but not too neat. Shirai approved.

“I asked you here for a little girl talk, actually, Last Order, since you and I have something in common.”

“Misaka Misaka is listening.”

“We are both small on top,” Shirai said with a smile. “Mine stopped growing when I was your age and never started again.”

Last Order looked horrified. 

“I’ll tell you some secrets: first, you will probably at least end up as big as Misaka, which is nice, or possibly like Worst, or somewhere in between.”

Last Order nodded; eyes wide.

“Secondly, it doesn’t matter,” Shirai told her matter of factly, “He loves you the way you are, not the way you look! Just remember, you are beautiful just the way you are. He’s lucky to have you as his girlfriend!”

“Really cries Misaka Misaka excitedly?”

“Truly. Don’t compare your chest to Worst anymore, it’s not a competition. Bigger is not better.”

Last Order threw her arms around Shirai and hugged her.

Misaka and Shirai ended up at the really nice Italian Espresso place they had loved. Double espressos and cakes were purchased and they settled in to talk.

“Kuroko, seriously, what are your plans?”

“Can I… can I come work with you now, Sissy? Please?” Shirai said in a small voice.

“Do you think our relationship is ready for a strain like that right away?” Misaka asked seriously. “Being constantly together where we might get on each other’s nerves?”

“Do you think we can try after having been apart so long?”

Misaka thought for a moment.

“Kuroko my love, what did you end up getting your degree in?”

“Dual Masters of Science in Research and Computer Analytics, why?”

“M.D. and Ph.D. in Genetic Engineering, Minor in Gene Splicing,” Misaka said thoughtfully. “Kuroko, do you need a job or could you go back to school?”

Silence. Misaka looked at Shirai and saw tears. 

“Kuroko, what’s wrong?”

“When I refused to get an MBA and take over the family business…because I went into Research hoping to be near *you*… *sniff* my parents disinherited me and cut me off. I have my trust funds they can’t touch, my own investments, but I won’t inherit anything and they have removed me from the Koseki (4) as if I was never born!”

Misaka was shocked! To be removed from the Koseki was unheard of! A family only did it for a child who joined the Yakuza, if then!

“That check you wrote to Kamijou!”

“Half my available funds.”

“KUROKO!”

“Penitence. And I believe in him.”

“OK, we are living together to save your money. I love you and want you to have the best life. How about if you go back and get your Ph.D. in Genetic Research, do the work study with me and Dr. Canceller and you will have a job when you are done in eighteen months?”

“Can I think about it and look into what is involved?”

“Of course. See what else you might like! I will ask about hiring you on Monday, regardless.”

Shirai grabbed Misaka’s hands and kissed them.

“Kuroko, we have another problem to discuss,” Misaka said as she waved for another round of espresso and cake.”

“Oh no, a two-espresso problem!”

“Kuroko,” Misaka whispered, “Imouto confessed to me the day you surprised me in my room. She saw us together and was upset. When she and I talked she let slip she had feelings and when I asked she straight up confessed.”

Misaka blushed. “Kuroko…she kissed me! On the lips!”

“Did you electrocute her too?”

“KUROKO!”

“It’s only fair,” Shirai giggled.

“Seriously, what do I…we do?”

Shirai thought seriously for a few moments, sipping her espresso. “Misaka, I’m not the super-jealous bitch I was. You will be my wife; I will be yours. She is your baby Sister, arguably most important to you,” Shirai paused and took a very deep breath. “She should continue to live with us and I, I can’t believe I am saying this, I would be willing to share you with her. I love you that much.”

Misaka stared at Shirai in shock. “Where is Shirai Kuroko? What have you done with her?”

Shirai laughed nervously. “I know. This does not sound like me, but I *love* you. I trust you,” Shirai said, “Plus, two Misakas for the price of one!”

< ka-ZOT >

“Oh, OH! Oh how I have missed your love whip!” 

Shirai looked around. “Can we go back to the hotel and you do it again?”

“KUROKO!!” 

Misaka started fanning herself. “Do you really want to?” Misaka whispered.

Shirai quickly threw some money on the table and grabbed Misaka’s hand.

< POP >

Several hours later…

“Back to the topic, Sissy, Imouto.”

“Kuroko, I just don’t know.”

“I have an idea. I’m sure she’s back at your Dorm right now, feeling left out and lonely. Did you tell her we got engaged?”

“Oh. My . God! No, I didn’t! She probably heard it from Last Order or Worst!”

“Here’s what we are going to do, but we need to leave now!”

Misaka 10032 was sitting in the total darkness of her room, part of the suite she shared with Big Sister, She had on her old Tokiwadai Uniform and her goggles. In her lap was her old friend, her F2000R Toy Soldier Assault Rifle, fully loaded. She was disconnected from the Network because her Sisters would stop her if they knew what she was thinking. She had already left a note in Big Sister’s room and was merely sitting and reviewing her brief life.

She knew she was about to hurt Big Sister, but Misaka Imouto did not think she could continue on without Big Sister’s love. As she wrote in the note, Molester would displace Imouto in Big Sister’s life and heart and Imouto would be left out and forgotten.

Is this what the broken heart Big Sister spoke of feels like?

Imouto began trying to figure out the positioning of the rifle to optimize damage and ensure her death.

< POP >

“Imouto! Where are you?” Misaka shouted as Shirai teleported them into the main room of the suite. All the lights were off, but Misaka sensed her Sister in the bedroom.

Misaka knocked on the door, “Imouto? Can I come in, please? It’s important!”

“Misaka Imouto already knows and will be removing the obstacle to Big Sister’s happiness momentarily Misaka Imouto informs Big Sister sadly.”

“Sissy, something’s wrong! She sounds suicidal! Trust me on that!”

“Imouto, let me in, please! I love you, don’t do what I think you are doing!”

“Misaka Imouto suggests Big Sister leave now.”

“Sissy,” Shirai whispered, “Is there a blank space just in front of the door?”

“Yes,” Misaka whispered back. “One by one meters”

< POP >

Misaka was sparking enough to see Imouto with the barrel of the rifle in her mouth. Misaka shrieked in terror!

< POP >

The Toy Soldier disappeared as Imouto’s trigger finger flexed. Imouto’s face looked impassive.

“Misaka Imouto is disappointed.”

Misaka fainted.

“SISSY!”

“Big Sister Misaka Imouto shouts.”

Shirai fumbled the whistle out from under her shirt and blew it, HARD. 

< POP >

Misaka was up on Imouto’s bed.

“How?! HOW?! What possessed you to do that to her, your Big Sister? The absolute worst thing you could do to her! Were you trying to kill her too?!” Shirai was weeping with rage and fear. “Shoot me, instead! She could live through that! You are more precious to her than anything or anyone!”

Shirai sobbed as she kissed Misaka’s unconscious face. She grabbed Imouto and shook her, hard. “Look what you did! To the one you love!”

Shirai kissed Misaka again, who was totally limp. “Imouto, you are right, I am a shitty person, I hurt her badly. If you think I am so bad, then here.”

< POP >

The rifle reappeared in Imouto’s hands. Shirai stood up.

“Shoot me.”

In her head Shirai heard: “What the hell are you doing?”

“Quick, show me where you are and what you look like.”

Shirai got a fix on Shokuhou.

< POP >

Shokuhou was in the living room and could see what was happening in the bedroom: Misaka unconscious on the bed; Shirai standing, red with rage and sadness; Imouto pointing a rifle at Shirai, somewhat uncertainly.

“You will hurt Big Sister less by killing me than killing yourself, Imouto! So, kill me! Now!”

Begging forgiveness for breaking her promise, Shokuhou dove into Shirai’s mind to review what had just happened. She gasped, attracting Imouto’s attention. Shokuhou raised her hands to show she was peaceful.

Imouto looked back at Shirai. “Molester would allow Misaka 10032 to kill Molester to save Misaka 10032’s life and happiness Misaka 10032 asks puzzled that Molester would sacrifice herself.”

“Because I love your Big Sister and I know how much she loves you. If I died, she would grieve, but would get over me. If you died, she would never recover. I choose life for *you*, Imouto-chan. Shoot me.”

Shokuhou held her breath, tears falling. Imouto raised the rifle to her shoulder, and took careful aim, as Shirai stood there, eyes open. 

Waiting.

“SHOOT!” Shirai shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes:
> 
> (4) Koseki = Japan’s family registration system
> 
> So, how pissed *IS* Imouto still?
> 
> I will be computerless this weekend, so no updates on anything, I'm afraid...


	10. Three Weddings and a Shooting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost the end, sad to say.
> 
> Not my Anime, not my characters, still my fanfiction.
> 
> Some end notes again...

Abruptly Misaka Imouto safed the rifle and set it on the floor, falling to her knees. “Misaka 10032 cannot.”

“Check Misaka!” Shirai ordered as she rushed to Imouto’s side, dropping to her knees next to Imouto. She pulled Imouto into her arms and held her tightly. Shirai felt her chest getting wet. She stole a quick glance: Imouto was crying! Shirai held her and rocked Misaka Imouto, rubbing her back.

Shokuhou had Misaka’s head in her hands and was concentrating. “Come on Muscle Head, you know my touch. Come out of hiding!”

After a few minutes of talking and cajoling, there was a sparking sound and Shokuhou let go of Misaka’s head, saying, “OW! Bitch!” and playfully punching Misaka’s arm.

“Why were you in my head? OH! IMOUTO!! IMOUTO!! Is she ok?!” Misaka was crying.

Shokuhou gently helped her sit up so she could see her Sister being held and consoled by Shirai on the floor.

“Oh, Imouto! She’s not hurt, Shirai?”

Shirai looked at Misaka with amusement, “She’s fine. *I* didn’t get shot either, thanks for asking.”

Misaka blushed.

Shirai turned to Imouto, “Do you see what I mean, beautiful little Sister?”

Misaka whispered to Shokuhou, “Is Imouto really crying?”

“Big tears.”

“Meee, Meee, Meesaka 10032 is so ashamed Big Sister and will leave your life shortly without self-termination Misaka 10032 states grief-stricken.”

“Imouto…”

“No, Misaka 10032 is not worthy of the name Imouto after the actions of today Misaka 10032 declares.”

Imouto started crying again. She tried to get up, but Shirai was having none of that. 

“Help me up, please Shokuhou,” Misaka said.

Shokuhou got Misaka vertical and Misaka looked at Shirai and nodded to the living room.

< POP >

Shirai and Imouto were on the sofa, in the same position, as Misaka and Shokuhou joined them. Shokuhou went and turned on all the lights to brighten the room. Misaka sat on the other side of Imouto and Shirai let Misaka take over holding Imouto. Shirai put her one arm around both Misakas.

“My precious Imouto, what were you thinking? Were you trying to kill me too?” Misaka asked.

“Misaka 10032 knew that there was no longer room in Big Sister’s life…or heart for Misaka 10032 now that Big Sister was marrying Molest…Shirai so not wishing to see Molest…Shirai have the happiness unavailable to Misaka 10032 Misaka 10032 decided self-termination was the best alternative.”

“Self-termination is never the best option, Misaka Imouto,” Shokuhou said. “It hurts you and the others around you. Take it from experience.”

“How does Friend Shokuhou know asks Misaka 10032.”

“Because I have tried to self-terminate, as has Shirai. Both of us were saved at the last second by a determined *friend*, just as you were.”

Misaka Imouto blinked and looked at Shirai and Imouto.

“I was going to teleport myself into the ground.”

“I was going to use my powers to command my bodily functions to cease.”

“Shokuhou stopped me.”

“Kamijou stopped me.”

“What?!”

“He has no memory of this and never will, you cannot tell him!”

“Misaka 10032 asks how Friend Shokuhou and… Friend Shirai recovered.”

“Talking with Shokuhou.”

“Talking with Kamijou.”

“Misaka 10032 asks if Friend Shokuhou will talk with Misaka 10032 to assist in recovery.”

“No, I won’t,” said Shokuhou, shocking everyone, before she went on: “I will talk with sweet Misaka Imouto though.”

“Imouto,” Misaka said softly and gently, “The reason Kuroko and I came home tonight looking for you was to actually discuss this with you. We wanted to make plans.”

“Misaka 10032 has already started the search for alternate housing Misaka 10032 reports.”

“No!” Shirai said sharply, then paused. “Sorry, that was harsher than intended.”

“Imouto, my sweet Sister,” Misaka said, “Kuroko and I are going to marry and be spouses. We both know you love me truly even though I missed all the signs.”

“We want you to be part of our lives too,” said Shirai. “I’m not the totally jealous girl I was, so Mikoto and I made a stop on the way back here.”

Shirai and Misaka got on their knees on front of a stunned Imouto, “Will you be part of our marriage too?” Three boxes with three identical rings were produced.

“We don’t know how this will work, Imouto,” Misaka admitted, “But Kuroko said she did not want to separate you from me and is willing to work with us. I don’t know what I am feeling now, but I am willing to work with you and Kuroko.”

“Molest… Friend Shirai asked to have Misaka 10032 to become included in your marriage Misaka 10032 asks in astonishment.”

“I’m turning into Kamijou,” Misaka sighed. Then she saw Shirai, who was somewhat drooling as she looked at Misaka Imouto.

“Sissy, do you still have your old uniforms?” Shirai said dreamily.

< ka-ZOT! >

“Oh, so good! Does the love whip mean yes?”

Shokuhou sighed. “The more things change, the more they stay the same.”

Things moved quickly: Misaka Imouto did well in counselling with Shokuhou, mainly because she couldn’t lie, which is what slows down most people’s progress in their sessions. Shirai announced to everyone her name was now ‘Kuroko’ only, due to ‘family differences’ and everyone accepted it.

Misaka and Kuroko found that if you wanted a simple Shinto wedding, you could put one together rather quickly. Misaka’s parents, of course, would be there, including her elusive Father. Kuroko’s parents were banned and not even given notice. This left Kuroko with no one to be with her at the altar. 

Kuroko knew what she wanted to do, though.

“Shir…Kuroko-san, this is a pleasant surprise! Is Biribiri with you?”

“No, Kamijou, I came to speak with you and Index alone. Is she in?”

“I’m always in for my friends! Come in Kuroko!” Index called from the living space of their apartment.

Kamijou escorted Kuroko back and seated himself next to Index on a sofa. He indicated a chair and said, “Please, have a seat.”

Instead, Kuroko did the full Dogeza in front of the two of them, causing Index to gasp.

“Kamijou and Index, I have no right to ask this of you, especially after the way I treated you in the past, Kamijou-san and the anguish I caused to you, Index-san. But I am here to ask you for a favor for Mikoto’s and my wedding,” Kuroko said. “I have no parents: mine disowned me and struck my name from the Koseki when I refused to go into the family business and followed after Mikoto instead.”

“NO!”

“How horrible!”

“Would the both of you do me the singular honor of being my parents at the Wedding and giving me away to the woman I love?”

Since her face was on the floor, Kuroko could not see the tears on Index and Kamijou’s faces. They immediately went to her on the floor and lifted her up to the sofa.   
“You honor *us*!” Index told Shirai softly.

“Of all the people you could choose, you chose us for that most important role in your life? How could we say no? I am so honored!” said Kamijou.

“Really? You would do this for me?”

Index and Kamijou both hugged and kissed Kuroko. 

“Here is the card for the shop handling the kimonos for the wedding. All is prepaid, just go there for measuring and fitting, please.”

“Who is catering your reception?” asked Kamijou casually.

“*Not* you,” answered Kuroko firmly. “Much as we all love your cooking and think it is to die for, you are our guest and will not be working on our wedding day!”

Kamijou grumbled good-naturedly.

Misaka was having a different meeting at a sweets and coffee café.

“All right, Muscle Head, what is it?”

“I love you too, Misaki.”

“You know I won’t talk to you about your Sisters and either their counselling or love making.” 

“And I won’t explain about love-whips to you either.”

They glared at each other fiercely. Then exploded in laughter!

Wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing, Shokuhou said, “Gods, it feels good to do that again!”

“I missed it too!”

“Seriously, how can I help you?”

“Kuroko and I want you to play an important part in our wedding ceremony.”

“Oh?”

“We want you to be our Miko and Nakodo.” (5)

Shokuhou was speechless.

“Muh, me? Your Miko and Nakodo?”

“We want no one else.”

“I don’t know what to say. I am honored beyond words. I will be glad to be your Miko and Nakodo.”

It was decided that Uiharu would be Kuroko’s ‘Best Woman’ while Misaka Imouto would be Misaka’s Maid of Honor. Last Order was the Ring Bearer, bringing the rings to the altar. The wedding would be small, with just friends and Sisters, as neither girl had any real family, other than Misaka’s Mother and Father.

Two Level 5s marrying brought unprecedented security out for the day, with a Code Orange and all travel within three blocks of the temple shut completely down. Security was augmented by a large number of heavily armed and very serious Sisters.

Kuroko had a radio bug in her ear, as she was dressed in the male Kimono for the wedding, making sure all was ready and monitoring security as well.

“Ah, we have two people at checkpoint five claiming to be parents of Kuroko and saying they are invited to the wedding over.”

“This is Kuroko. I have no parents. Detain. I will be there in two.”

< POP >

When Kuroko arrived at the checkpoint, the two people who had disinherited her were there, dressed for a wedding. She looked at them and said, “Who are you?” in a disgusted tone of voice.

“Kuroko, how can you speak to your Mother in such a rude tone of voice,” the man said.

In a bored voice, Kuroko replied, “I am a Child Error, as I have been reminded of many times in the past. Emphasis on *Error*. I have no parents; my name is not in the Koseki. Ergo, I have no parents. Just somewhere out there is an *egg donor* and a *sperm donor* that created my life. Nothing more.” Kuroko said calmly, with venom.

She looked at the two people in front of her. “I removed what used to be my last name and am now about to have a *proud* new family name. In time, I plan to have children who you will never meet, who will never carry your disgusting family name, who never know anything about you, thank the gods. When they ask me, I will tell them I never knew my parents. Because that is the truth.”

Kuroko looked at the Anti-Skill officer next to her. “Sir, your pad?” as she handed the officer the two envelopes from inside her kimono.

He looked at them then looked at the couple. “Thumbprints please. Thank you.” He handed the envelopes to the couple. “You have been served.”

“Those are Restraining Orders. You are prohibited from coming within five hundred meters of myself, my wife, our children, our residences, our places of work, or our families, under penalty of a fine of not less than ten million Yen. My wife has close to ten thousand Sisters, all of whom are aware of this order.” Shirai glared at the couple. “Now, get the Hell out of my sight.”

< POP >

The Anti-Skill officer blinked. “Where did they go?”

Kuroko laughed, “The 177th holding cells.”

“But isn’t that branch closed for the weekend?”

“Yup.”

< POP >

The ceremony was beautiful. Everyone cried, except the Sisters. When Misaka arrived at the altar on her Father’s arm, Kuroko almost fainted from happiness as she took Misaka’s arm. Then, “Are those Gekotas stitched into your Kimono?” Kuroko whispered in horror.

Misaka just smiled gently at Shirai as the ceremony started. Thank goodness it was recorded as neither one of them would remember any of the details, other than the joyous feeling they had reciting their vows to each other and then being pronounced “Misaka Mikoto and Misaka Shirai, Wife and Wife”. The applause and cheers were thunderous.

After their honeymoon they settled into their five-bedroom, two story condo that Misaka’s Parents had gifted them as a wedding present. Imouto moved in as well.  
“Sissy, Imouto-chan, next week Sissy has to go back to work and I start my Ph.D. and work study, so this is our last free weekend for some time,” Shirai started off at breakfast on Thursday. “So, in keeping with my…our promise…”

< POP >

A beautiful vellum folder appeared in front of the Sisters, with both their names on it. They looked up confused. 

“You have three hours to pack before the limo arrives to pick you both up for your mini-honeymoon. I will finish setting up our house while you are gone. It’s an all-inclusive, so everything is paid for, you just need to enjoy each other’s company.”

“Shirai!”

“Friend… Friend Wife Shirai!”

“Don’t make me cry, just go and have fun!”

Mikoto and Kuroko’s research with Dr Heaven Canceller took a turn for the better when Shirai remembered Kamijou’s little teacher, who looked so young. Komoe-sensei agreed to donate some of her DNA to the project and that turned out to be the key to saving and repairing Last Order and the other Sisters DNA.

It also put Mikoto on the map in the world of Gene Splicing. As it turns out, and this was kept a secret, the splices also slowed down the Sisters’ aging significantly, leading Mikoto to wonder if it could be applied to non-Sisters.

“Index, what kind of wedding do you want to have and when?” asked Kamijou one night during dinner.

Index almost choked. She actually put down her chopsticks and looked at Kamijou suspiciously.

“Big? Small? Sooner? Later?”

“Why, Touma?”

“I guess partially because Biribiri got married and it makes me wish I was finally married to my true love as well,” Kamijou said. “We’ve never fought with each other, merely fought for our lives, but I want to be married to you, because I love you and want the world to know.”

“We should wait until your restaurant is open, Touma.”

“Index, then we would wait until it is a success, then we would be too busy… no we need to do it now, while we still have some free time.”

“Then, let’s do it small and soon. Only our closest friends here.”

“Do you still want Stiyl to perform the service?”

“We can invite him and Kanzaki to visit for a weekend and then surprise him by having him perform the service.”

Kamijou laughed. “Serve him right after all the times he tricked me into helping him!” Kamijou said. “OK, we just need to get you a dress.”

“Touma, save money! I will wear my robes!”

“No, you will wear a beautiful wedding gown like you have always dreamed of, I have seen you looking at those webpages, Index, my love.”

“Touma, we don’t have any money!”

“Index, no head biting, promise?”

“Grrrrrrrr.”

“When we became engaged, I made a savings account for our wedding and have been putting in dribs and drabs, here and there. If we hold the wedding in our new restaurant and I cook the refreshments, there is more than enough money for a beautiful gown for the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Toooouuuuummmmmaaaaa!”

“No biting! You promised!”

*SMOOTCH!*

Basking in the afterglow, Uiharu posed her question as well: “Ruiko, we’ve been engaged forever. Misaka and Shirai have managed to get married, why can’t we?”

“Well, if someone would quit writing and selling new, cutting edge software, and maybe let her team do some more work, we could take some time off…” Saten said with a kiss. “Just saying…”

“Does someone want to sleep in the other bedroom?” Uiharu said mock threateningly.

“You know, for someone so little, you are awful mean sometimes,” Saten said with a giggle.

Uiharu pouted. “I can’t help that I never got any bigger and it’s very mean to point it out.”

“I love that you are still ‘bite sized’ my love.”

“That other bed is cold and lonely…” Uiharu said with a growl.

“As will be this one without me!”

“Darn it, I knew there was a flaw in my evil plan!”

“Now, it’s time for my evil plan, Kazari,” Saten said. “Computer, Master bedroom ceiling, run Saten 666, voiceprint unlock ‘Don’t tell Kazari-chan’ I tell you three times.”

The computer voice, which Uiharu had copied from some old TV show she loved called “Star Slog”, or something like that, replied: “Working. Voiceprint confirmed. Saten 666 running, Master bedroom ceiling.”

A presentation opened on the bedroom ceiling, narrated by Saten’s voice: “Hello my love. Either you snooped and found this, or we are cuddled up and watching it together, or something bad happened to me and you found it. Hopefully number two.”

“Welcome to the Wedding in Seventy-two hours protocol. If this was unlocked using my voiceprint, it is now unstoppable; The invitations are being sent as we watch this. It will be a small, civil affair held at our favorite Josephs, where we met over many parfaits over the years. The restaurant will be closed just for us. Our wedding gowns will be delivered for final fittings tomorrow.”

Pictures of the invitations and restaurant were displayed, along with old pics of them at the restaurant.

“How do you know what…”

“Pay attention!”

“Right now you are asking me how I know what gown you want. Please. How long have I loved you? How is it a computer whiz like you never clears her browser history? Or does a photoshop with her image over and over on just one gown?”

The image in question was displayed.

Uiharu slapped Saten’s arm, then hid her face in Saten’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“The following people have been invited: Accelerator with Last Order and Misaka Worst; Misaka Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto and Misaka Imouto; Kamijou and Index; Lieutenant Yomikawa and her wife Yoshikawa Kikyou; and Konori Mii and her fiancé Kurozuma Wataru. If you wish to add any others, you will have twelve hours to do so.” 

Images of all the people, matching their names were displayed.

“Regarding the ceremony, I took the liberty of asking Accelerator if he would give you away and if Misaka Mikoto would give me away. I assumed you wanted to ask Kuroko yourself to be your Matron of Honor. I’m thinking of asking Imouto.”

“Awwwww, Imouto would be so honored! You are so sweet, my love!”

“Our corporate jet will be taking us to our honeymoon, which will be a surprise for you as it will be out of your comfort zone. Two hints: pack strong sunscreen and not a lot of clothes, because it will be super private and clothing free.”

*SHRIEK!*

Saten and Uiharu’s wedding went off without a hitch and was a wonderful little affair, with all the old friends having a wonderful time. Both women looked beautiful in their gowns, and Imouto was in heaven as Matron of Honor for Saten. She actually almost smiled!

Kuroko and Mikoto cold not believe how much Last Order had changed! She had grown into quite the young woman, totally looking like Misaka had looked at Tokiwadai, which was the school Last Order chose to attend.

“Big Sister Misaka Misaka is so happy to see you and your wives Misaka Misaka says excitedly while clutching Accelerator’s arm possessively.”

“Tsch, brat. They’re all lesbians, they aren’t going to steal me.”

“Misaka Misaka is demonstrating her love for her man Misaka Misaka explains now that Misaka Misaka is able to show it in public Misaka Misaka announces happily.”  
Last Order leaned forward to the three Misaka wives. “Misaka Misaka is now one hundred fifty-nine centimeters tall and bust size seventy-six!”

“Last Order has increased in size to a larger size than Wife Kuroko states Wife Imouto with a giggle.”

Kuroko pouted as Mikoto giggled for Imouto. The she got a wicked idea. 

“Say, Last Order, want to come over and lounge in our hot tub with me sometime? We can discuss…fashions and then go to my favorite lingerie store afterwards, shopping. I’ll help you pick things out to entice Mr. Pasty…”

< ka-ZOT > < ZAP >

“Oh, Gods, YES! Double love whips from my wives!”

“Wife Imouto has lectured Wife Kuroko about backsliding to Molester ways, especially with Sisters Wife Imouto says sternly.”

“Kuroko, were you ogling my little Sister?”

“Not yet,” muttered Kuroko under her breath.

“Why can’t Misaka Misaka spend time with Sister Wife Kuroko asks Misaka Misaka who thinks the idea sounds exciting.”

“Only if Misaka Imouto is there to Chaperone!” said Mikoto through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I want to go too,” said Misaka Worst.

“NO!”

“NO! shouts Misaka Imouto.”

Strange things were happening as Kamijou and Index’s wedding date approached. As they had planned, they had moved into the large apartment over the top of the restaurant, to save money. Based on Saten’s business plan and advice, they had actually bought the building, giving them tax advantages, as well as better loan terms. 

Suddenly they got a notice from the city that, as a new small business, they qualified for no taxes for the next ten years, including income taxes! Then, an anonymous Angel investor prepaid their utilities for the next three years! The only caveat was that Kamijou needed to use his restaurant as a job development program, which he had been planning anyhow!

To save money, he had ordered all high quality, refurbished, used appliances for his kitchen. They came with a limited warranty, but should do for his first few years. The same with his counters. His furniture was all good quality, high-durability, in keeping with the theme of his restaurant. Imagine his surprise when the countertops came in all new! His supplier explained that the used countertops had been spoiled somehow, so he replaced them with similar quality new so that Kamijou could open on time.

Then the appliances were delivered. It was all wrong! They were top of the line, the most expensive on the market! Kamijou protested in vain that it was not what he had ordered, and even called the supplier, but the supplier said: “It’s fully paid for, with delivery and installation. Part numbers match and the contract has your signature. Enjoy!”

Kamijou began to smell a rat. He made a call, when Index couldn’t hear him.

“Biribiri, what are you and our friends doing?”

“I’m sorry?”

“The restaurant? My installations? The taxes?”

“I’m sorry Kamijou, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” *snicker*

“*Biribiri!*” he growled.

“Are you having *good* luck, Kamijou?” Misaka said so innocently butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. “By the way, did your mail come yet?”

*rustle rustle rustle*

“A two hundred thousand Yen gift certificate to Nitori!(6) Are you out of your minds?!”

“How can you say that? I heard they were having a contest and sending them out randomly…”

“When was the last time I kissed you?”

“I better leave Kuroko home!”

The elves kept working hard. One morning Kamijou showed up and his restaurant pantry was completely stocked overnight with all the canned goods and dry goods he needed. Cleaning supplies, everything just magically appeared and was where it belonged.

Finally the wedding day was near, Kamijou laid everything out in the kitchen the night before so that he could get up early on the wedding day to do all the work and then just coast through the wedding and serve the food at the reception. Recipes were posted at every work station and all the ingredients were pre-positioned to make things easier. When he stumbled down the stairs in the morning, all the lights were on, and the kitchen was a beehive of activity!

Kamijou gaped. Over a dozen Identical looking girls in cook’s outfits and toques were hard at work in the kitchen. All their outfits were numbered, front and back, to make it easier to identify them. In the center of the action, was a beautiful redheaded woman, coordinating the action.

“11022, where are we on the cake?”

“All layers in the oven Sous Chef reports Misaka 11022.”

Kuroko saw Kamijou with his coffee in the door. “Good morning, Chef!”

“Good Morning Chef says Misaka 11243364899220!” It got confusing with that many Misakas speaking.

“How! When?”

“Oh Kamijou, please! Teleporter, remember?”

“Sous chef Misaka 19820 requires salt reports Misaka 19820.”

< POP >

“All right Chef Bridegroom, get to work!”

< POP >

An apron appeared in front of Kamijou, which he grabbed and then put on. He and Kuroko immediately started working around the kitchen, with her popping whatever they needed from the pantry or wherever to where it was needed and then back again. What Kamijou thought was take six hours, ended up being finished in four.

Kamijou grabbed Kuroko, picked her up and kissed her without thinking about it. “You saved me so much time!”

“My reputation! No boy kisses!” Shirai laughed and so did Kamijou.

Kuroko pulled two perfect espressos for herself and Kamijou, and then popped the two of them to a table.

“What are you two doing for a Honeymoon, Kamijou?”

He scratched the back of his head. “Honestly, staying here and just relaxing. We don’t have much money for anything else. I don’t dare take Index someplace where the Church or her enemies could make a play for her.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kuroko said. She looked at Kamijou. “You know I have never repaid you for all the shit things I did to you back then Kamijou. You and Index helped me so much since then, even though I didn’t deserve it.”

“Nonsense, you deserved your smile back.”

Kuroko smiled crookedly at him and held his hand. “Nonetheless, I love you both for how you helped me at the worst point in my life.”

< POP >

A thick envelope appeared on the table.

“This is my personal wedding gift for you both. My wives don’t know about it. This is a wonderful place up in the mountains: tranquil and serene, where you can concentrate on each other with no distractions and no one will find you. There will be several Sisters there as your guards but you will never see them. It is a rustic site with a beautiful, modern cabin with all the amenities, a private hot spring just for you both that the cabin was built around. It is fully stocked with food and supplies for two weeks, you can order more to be delivered, all grocery costs are included.”

“Kuroko, this is too much!”

“I paid for three weeks, so enjoy to your hearts’ content. I know how you chefs are, so take your spices and your knives. The limo will pick you up from the reception and take you to the Shinkansen. You will be met at the end station and given a four-wheel drive vehicle to take to the cabin.”

Kamijou was overcome. “I am so blessed.”

“No, Kamijou, I am.”

“Boy! Index! I am here to *WHAT*?!”

“You heard me perfectly well, Stiyl,” Index said calmly. “You will marry me to Touma in about thirty minutes downstairs in his restaurant.” 

Index turned to Kanzaki, “You will walk me down the aisle and give me away. Short Hair will be my Matron of Honor and Tsuchmikado is Touma’s Best Man.”

“But, I’m not dressed for a wedding!” protested Kanzaki.

“I still have your Maid costume,” said Tsuchmikado.

“Prepare to die!” snarled Kanzaki, grabbing for her sword.

“Stop!” shouted Kamijou. “We bought you a lovely Kimono, in the style of the Edo period.”

“That…would work,” Kanzaki allowed. 

“If I marry you two, Laura Stewart is going to have my balls.”

“Not like you are using them,” Kamijou muttered.”

“What was that?”

“She'll get used to it, I said,” Kamijou lied. “We’re done with the Church anyhow. No more world saving.”

Another wedding from the group of friends, everyone happy to see each other again. Uiharu was proudly showing off her ‘all-over’ tan, and making Kuroko jealous. Then, when Kuroko wanted to see just *how* all-over it was, Saten and Mikoto got all jealous, while Uiharu just giggled and giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (5) Shrine Maiden – important part of the ceremony, second to the priest, Nakodo is the Matchmaker  
> (6) Largest Japanese home furniture store
> 
> One more chapter after this, I think. I hope you are liking this story!


	11. Epilogue: Shock and Awwwwwwwww!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just in time for Valentines, the final Chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this alternate universe.
> 
> First to keep those pesky lawyers away, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.

The three Misakas were resting at home one night, shortly after the Kamijou’s wedding when the doorbell rang. All three looked at each other then made their way to the door. Kuroko activated the camera and a man was standing there in a dark suit with someone hiding behind him.

“Security Protocol Two advises Wife Imouto activating the lock to the safe and withdrawing the Glock 18.”

“Sisters to either side, I’ll open,” said Kuroko. 

Kuroko opened the door. The man doffed his hat and said, “Misaka Mikoto?”

“No, Misaka Kuroko. How can I help you?”

“My name is Ernst Hamersdag, and I’m a lawyer trying to find Misaka Mikoto regarding the estate of one Frenda Seivelun. Is she in?”

“Who is that behind you?” Kuroko said suspiciously. 

A small girl stepped out, from behind the man, looking like a much younger version of Frenda. Kuroko gasped. There was a *thud* from inside the apartment.

“Sister cries Wife Imouto in distress.”

“Just a moment,” said Kuroko, closing the door. She looked and Mikoto was out cold on the floor.

< POP >

Kuroko sent Mikoto and Imouto over to the Living Room sofa.

< POP >

Kuroko was in the kitchen, grabbed a towel and bowl of cool water.

< POP > back to Imouto and Mikoto at the sofa.

“Use this, Imouto, I’ll be right back.”

< POP >

She opened the door again. “Um, who is this little cutie?”

“This is Fremea Seivelun, and she is one of the reasons I am here.”

“Come in Sir. I’m afraid Mikoto was, um, shocked by little Fremea’s appearance and is currently recovering, but come in.”

Kuroko led the man and the girl to the dining room and sat them down. “Coffee? Tea? Juice?”

Tea and Juice were decided upon. After being served, Kuroko went to go check on Mikoto.

“My heart, girls, my heart.”

“Mine too, my love. She’s sitting in our dining room,” Kuroko said. “Do you need Shokuhou?”

“Wait on her, let’s see what this is,” Mikoto said weakly. 

Her two wives helped her up and into the Dining room. Once there, it was obvious the girl was in Elementary School and very young. The three women sat down.

“Ms. Mikoto, I’m sorry to shock you like this and I apologize. We just arrived in the city and I wanted to try to arrange things as quickly as I could. This is Fremea Seivelun, Frenda Seivelun’s little sister.”

You could hear a pin drop.

“I have a recording to play for you, Ms. Mikoto. Do you want to hear it in private?”

“No, I have no secrets from my wives. Is it ok for the little one to hear it?”

“She has heard it before.”

“Hello, Mikoto, my love. If you are hearing this, then I am gone. I hope it was quick. I want you to know how much I cherished our time together. I have never loved someone as much as I loved you, even though your heart belonged to another. The day you finally said ‘I love you’ to me, was the happiest day of my entire life and I will remember it until the day I die. Which I suppose is now.”

Mikoto choked.

“My love, I am placing a final burden on you because I have no one else I can trust. This is my greatest treasure, my little sister Fremea. I spent my whole life protecting her, so she would never have to do all the terrible things I did to survive. Please, if you ever had any feeling for me, take her in as your daughter and protect her as your own. I beg you, my love.”

The little girl stopped playing with her doll and looked up at Mikoto and smiled gently.

“The lawyer has all the papers; you just need to sign them. All my money, properties, and everything I owned are to be held in trust for her until she is twenty-one. You will control the trust and can use it to further her education and pay her expenses. I know I can trust you. She’s a good girl and a good student. I told her all about you my love, and how wonderful you are. Until we meet in the next life…I love you.”

Mikoto was ugly crying, big tears with whooping sobs, as both her wives held her tightly.

Once she was back under control, the lawyer said, “I will leave these papers with you. Have your lawyer review them. My card is attached.”

“Sir, Fremea can stay with us for now,” Kuroko said softly.

“I was hoping you would offer,” he said.

“Well Sissy, now we have a daughter.”

“Wife Imouto likes having a daughter Wife Imouto admits and wonders what it would be like to bear life.”

“Sissy, why can’t we come up with a way to splice same sex genes to make a baby?”

“Hmmmm…”

It was two PM two years later and the three wives were hard at work in the lab with Dr Canceller when the phone rang. A student answered it and then said, “Dr. Mikoto, it’s for you.”

“Speaker, please,” Misaka said as her hands were busy with a pipette.

“Dr Misaka Mikoto?”

“Yes? How can I help you?”

“This is Henrik Jaeger; I’m calling from Stockholm. This is to notify you that you and Drs. Misakas Kuroko and Imouto are being announced as the winners of this year’s Nobel Prize for Medicine for your pioneering work on genetic engineering to prevent birth defect and promote same sex fetuses. Congratulations!”

*CRASH!*

One of the student lab assistants had just dropped a fortunately empty flask and it shattered.

“Thank you Mr. Jaeger. It is an honor.”

“I look forward to meeting all of you at the ceremonies.”

After he disconnected, Mikoto looked around: “Oh gods, I have to give a speech!”

“And we all have to wear ballgowns, Sissy!”

They had been Friends, Enemies, Frenemies, Lovers, Haters… You get the idea.

They were inexplicably, irretrievably, wonderfully connected by shared experiences, loves, traumas, and even deaths. Sometimes they loved each other, sometimes they hated each other, sometimes…they didn’t know what they felt. There were times they kissed each other, times they tried to kill each other.

Tonight was a time to celebrate each other. The location? A restaurant called, “Redemption”.

It was late in the evening at ‘Redemption’, Kamijou’s restaurant. He called it that because he hired former Skill-Out and gang members and gave them their chance at exactly that: Redemption. He success rate was ninety-eight percent, which he found frustrating, wanting one hundred.

Everyone was there to welcome the Doctors Misaka home. Even Shokuhou and her wife, Shokuhou Misaka Koibito were there. Cheers rang out when the Misakas entered the restaurant. Misaka Imouto ran to pull out a chair for Kuroko who was worn out; she was over five months pregnant and feeling it. She still had a tiny frame and the baby looked huge on her. Shokuhou, never one to miss a chance to tease her good friend and former lover, came over and hugged Kuroko from behind and then gently lifted and held Kuroko’s breasts.

“What the hell, Kuroko?” Shokuhou cried, “Where were these when we were going out?”

“Remember when I always used to say I wanted a bigger chest?” Kuroko asked. “I was wrong! They hurt!”

“Misaka Imouto wishes to announce to assembled friends and family that Misaka Imouto is now also pregnant Misaka Imouto states proudly.”

Cheers from the group and shouts of “Kampai!”

Kamijou looked around and cleared his throat. “Not to take anything away from our Nobel prize winning pregnant ladies, but Index and I will be parents as well later this year.”

More cheers, more cries of Kampai!

The room quieted down a little, then Kuroko spoke up. “Back then, I used to tell everyone that the red ribbon of fate had tied my life to Sissy’s, but I was wrong. We all were lucky enough that it tied all of us together into valued friendships, loves, and the best lives.”

“Here’s to us! Kampai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my little story, I thank you for reading it and sticking through to the end.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works, write in and tell me what you thought and take care!


End file.
